Friends and Family
by brandygirldc
Summary: Sequel to The Truth Always Comes Out (Recommend you read this story first) Two years after Blaine proposed, Kurt and Blaine are looking forward to their upcoming wedding. While finalizing their wedding plans, being a good friend becomes life altering. Follow the boys as they make choices that affects their relationship with family, friends, and their future.
1. Chapter 1 Catching Up

Friends and Family

Chapter 1 – Catching Up

Blaine hears the morning alarm ringing and turns over so he can shut it off. He looks at Kurt who is beginning to wake. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Blaine tells Kurt. "No, I'm still tired." Kurt complains. "You wouldn't be tired if you came to bed earlier." Blaine mentions. "Then our wedding would never get planned. We only have a few months before our wedding and there is still a lot to do." Kurt says. "But you have been planning it for two years now." Blaine says. "It will be worth all the effort we have put into it because our wedding will be perfect." Kurt tells Blaine. "Personally, I can't wait until we become the Anderson-Hummels." Blaine says with pride. "You mean Hummel-Andersons." Kurt corrects him. "Kurt we need to make a decision on what our last name will be." Blaine tells Kurt. "We will but not today. Come on, get up and get dressed Joey is expecting us." Kurt says as he pushes Blaine out of bed. "Okay, okay but soon." Blaine says giving up the fight for today. They showered, shaved, and got dressed in record time and are out the door heading towards Joey's apartment.

Joey opens the door and the boys enter. "It's nice of you to invite us over for lunch." Blaine says. "I want to tell you a couple of things. Let's sit down. The fixings for the sandwiches are on the table." Joey tells them. After making their sandwiches the boys were ready to listen. "Yesterday I saw Dr. Potter." Joey says and the boys stop eating and focus totally on Joey. I am still in remission. That makes two years now. I only need three more years until I reach my goal of five years." Joey says. "You will." Blaine says giving him a high five. "The second thing I need to tell you is about Jack Hill. He sent me a text the other day. It has been years since I heard from him so I read it. He asked me to call him because he had a question he needed to ask me. He has been working in Los Angeles at a talent agency called Reaching for the Stars. This agency wants to branch out into New York. He wanted to know if it would be acceptable if he moves to New York City and accepts the position offered to him. He said he would do whatever I thought was best. So I am asking you before I send him an answer." Joey explains to them. Blaine stops eating and rubs his face with his hands trying to figure out what to say as he looks at Joey's eyes and says. If this only affected me I would tell him to stay in L.A. I like having a country between us. But he is your Dad and I know I would hate not talking to or seeing my Dad so it will be okay for him to move to New York if that is what you would like. I would prefer not to see him or be around him if at all possible. In other words I think we can work something out if he comes." A small smile appears on Joey's face as he says. "You are something else. I hope I am as considerate to other people as you are. Okay enough about me. Tell me how are the wedding plans coming?" Joey asks. "No, don't get him started." Blaine advises. Kurt interrupts. "Let me tell you all about it Joey." Kurt says and he does for about an hour.

It's a Saturday afternoon and Kurt and Blaine are in Central Park sitting on a blanket waiting for the gang to arrive. Every six months or so the New Direction friends meet somewhere vowing to stay in contact with each other. Today it is in Central Park for a picnic luncheon. "I don't see anyone Blaine." Kurt says. "They'll be here Kurt relax besides it wouldn't be terrible if it was just us." Blaine says with a wink. Soon they hear a guitar being strummed and singing. The New Directions have arrived. When they finished singing they hugged and sat down to enjoy each other's company. "Sam, I have been seeing you in a lot of magazines." Quinn says. Puck asks Quinn."Why are you looking at him when you have me?" Puck starts flexing his muscles. You know Quinn your story would make a great movie." Artie suggests. " I see you are going back on tour again." Santana says to Mercedes as she begins to eat. "Yea, my manager keeps me busy. Hey Santana you should come with us on tour. You are very good." Mercedes says as she looks at Santana. "I am good, but what can I say." Santana says with flair. "Yes you are." Brittany says with a twinkle in her eye. "Rachael what is going to happen on your show next season?" Tina asks her favorite T.V. star. "Sorry Tina, my lips are sealed." Rachael teases. "What is the latest news out of Hollywood?" Sam asks. "Nothing too exciting is happening." Rachael says. The afternoon passes quickly as the friends catch up on the latest news and enjoy each other's company. It's time to leave and Puck starts singing Loser Like Me. They all join in as always. "Okay before when leave we need to set the place and time of our next get together." Mercedes reminds everyone. The group yells out suggestions like Miami, Boston, L.A. "Wait a second!" Kurt says determined. "I have spent two years planning our next get together. We will be meeting in Lima, Ohio on June 22nd at Blaine's house." Sam shouts. "Pool party at Blaine's alright. "Very funny Sam." We know Kurt it's your wedding to Blainey Days." Tina says as she still looks lovingly at Blaine. "Now that we have settled that issue it is time for a Show Circle." Puck says as they all get into a circle with their right hands in the middle touching each other and yelling. "Amazing!" They say their goodbyes and begin counting the days until they meet again.


	2. Chapter 2 Helping a Friend

Friends and Family

Chapter 2 – Helping a Friend

"Thank you. I'll be back in 15 minutes." Blaine says to the patrons at the Train Station, an Italian restaurant that he has been performing at three nights a week for the past four months. He walks into the break room and sees Lindsey sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea. "Hi Blaine," Lindsey says. "You sound pretty good tonight. The people really like what you are singing."She tells him. "Thanks Lindsey, that is nice of you to say." Blaine replies. "How has is your day going?" Blaine asks. "Pretty long, Emma didn't take a nap so I didn't get a nap so right now I am tired. I'm glad I will be done in an hour and I can get off my feet for awhile." She says. "You need to take care of yourself. Your baby needs you to take care of yourself. When are you expecting?" Blaine asks. "Around March 23rd if the doctor calculated correctly." Lindsey says. "Well my break is over. Have a great set and I'll see you in a few days." Lindsey says. "Take care of yourself." Blaine reminds her. A few minutes later, Blaine leaves the break room and is back on stage singing his last set of songs.

Blaine gets home and finds Kurt still up. "Hey there," Blaine says when he gets back to the apartment. "I didn't expect to find you still up. What's going on?" Blaine asks. "I thought it would be fun to have a holiday party so I was planning it in my head. We could invite our friends over to celebrate the holidays before we scatter all over the country to be with our families." Kurt explains. "So I was making a guest list, a possible menu, and deciding on a date. I looked at your schedule and I think December 4th will work for the date. Here is guest list and a possible menu that I want you to look at and tell me what you think." Kurt says as he sets them down on the table. "It sounds great Kurt, but can I tell you tomorrow? I'm a little tired and I would rather use the energy I have left planning our own party for tonight. I am an excellent party planner if you'll give me a chance to show you." Blaine says with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll be the judge of that." Kurt responds as they turn out the lights and quickly head to their bedroom.

The next morning Blaine was sitting at the table looking at the guest list for the holiday party. "Looks good," He says to himself then decides to add one more name. He adds Lindsey Green to the list. "Who is Lindsey Green?" Kurt asks. "She works at the Train Station. She is a single mother with a 15 month old girl at home and is expecting another child in March. I talked to her yesterday and she was tired so I thought she would enjoy a little pick me up." Blaine explains. "Aren't you sweet?" Kurt says as he gives Blaine a peck on his cheek. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you, always worrying about others. "The food looks tasty too. I think we are a go for the party. Just let me know what I need to do." Blaine says as he notices the snow starting to fall.

Blaine stands looking out the window watching the first snow fall when he says. "I guess this is the beginning of winter. It looks lovely though." Blaine says as he sits down on the couch. He is joined by Kurt who brought him a hot cup of coffee. They cuddle as they watch the snow fall enjoying the view. "Blaine is there anything better than this. I mean being together, feeling safe and warm, and totally in love. What did we do to be so lucky?" Kurt wonders. "Kurt, let's enjoy this time and appreciate what we have because not everyone is as fortunate." Blaine says as he leans over and gives Kurt a very passionate kiss.

A few days later, Blaine makes his way to the Train Station to pick up his paycheck. He sees Lindsey busy waiting on people. "Hey Lindsey, how is it going? Are you taking care of yourself? Blaine asks. She gives Blaine a look that can only mean she is exhausted. "Lindsey, when do you get off today? Blaine inquires. "Around 6:00 p.m. if my tables are cleared." She answers. "I'll see you then. I'm going to make dinner for you and Emma." Blaine says as he is walking out.

"Kurt" Blaine yells out as he enters the apartment. "I'm in the living room." Kurt announces. "Kurt, I won't be here for dinner tonight." Blaine informs Kurt. "You found a better date than me?" Kurt questions jokingly. "Never" Blaine says as he gives Kurt a quick kiss. "Do you remember me telling you about Lindsey, she is a single Mom, pregnant and very tired? I saw her at the Train Station earlier and she looks exhausted so I told her I was going to make dinner for her and her daughter tonight. I want to help her out for a few hours so she can get some rest." Blaine explains. "That is so nice of you Blaine. In fact, if you don't mind I would like to whip something up for your dinner. All you will have to do is warm it up." Kurt decides. "How thoughtful of you to do that Kurt, you are amazing." Blaine says proud of his fiancé. "Except I don't know what her daughter Emma likes to eat." Blaine says. "Don't worry I got it covered." Kurt says as he heads to the kitchen and starts cooking.

Blaine walks into the Train Station loaded down with dinner. He sets the bags down and looks for Lindsey. He finds Lindsey in the break room clocking out. "Ready?" Blaine asks as Lindsey turns around. "Yes I am, but you didn't have to do this Blaine." She says. "Hey, I am the lucky one who gets to spend the evening with two lovely girls. So let's go and pick up Emma because I know you are hungry." Blaine tells Lindsey as he picks up the bags containing their dinner. After picking up Emma they enter Lindsey's apartment. It is relatively small but very homey and you can feel the love that fills it. Blaine takes dinner to the kitchen while Lindsey takes Emma's coat off and gets her settled with her toys in the living room. "Okay" Blaine says. "Lindsey I want you to go change into something very comfortable and take your shoes off so your feet can breathe. I'll watch Emma, now go" Blaine says as he motions for Lindsey to leave. Blaine has set the table and the food is warming so he goes to be with Emma. "Hi Emma" Blaine says as he picks her up. He notices right away that Emma has a beautiful smile and giggles a lot. He holds her high above his head with his arms stretched straight. He flies her through the air. Emma is laughing so hard it becomes contagious causing Blaine to start laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. Blaine doesn't notice that Lindsey is back and watching him interact with her daughter. She covers her mouth so her laughing would not be heard. "You can fly one more time before I have to get dinner out." Blaine says to her and then realizes that it is one time too many as Emma spits up and it lands on Blaine's face. "I'm so sorry." Lindsey says as she rushes in with a towel to give to Blaine while she takes Emma. "So this is what it is like to care for a baby." Blaine says as he looks at Lindsey seriously, until they both start laughing hysterically. "Come on, dinner is ready." Blaine says inviting the girls to sit down for dinner. "For Emma I have some chopped up spaghetti and green beans." Blaine says. "Her favorites, how did you know?" Lindsey says. For us I have salad, roast beef with augratin potatoes, mixed vegetables, and for dessert strawberry cheesecake." Blaine says as he places their plates in front of them. "This is wonderful Blaine." Lindsey says as she starts to eat and feed Emma at the same time. "This taste marvelous, I didn't know you are such a good cook." She says. "To be honest with you, I didn't cook dinner. Kurt is the chef in our relationship. When I told him I was going to make dinner for you he decided he wanted to cook it. But I will relay your complements to him." Blaine says happy that Lindsey likes it. Blaine laughs at Emma as she eats then spits it out with her tongue causing Lindsey to spoon it back in as she finally swallows. They both laugh at Emma when she has her first taste of cheesecake. She wasn't thrilled with it at first making a face that says. "What is this?" But she keeps licking her mouth and finally changes her mind and starts gobbling in up. Dinner is finished and Blaine refuses to let Lindsey help clean up so she sits at the table and just talks to Blaine telling him her life story. After the dishes and kitchen are cleaned up Blaine tells Lindsey to go lie down and put her feet up. He's going to get Emma ready for bed if she didn't mind. Lindsey agrees though she feels like she was taking advantage of Blaine. "Come on Emma, the rubber ducky is waiting for you." He says as picks her up and heads to the bathroom while Lindsey relaxes. Blaine checks the water temperature making sure it is not too hot. He carefully places Emma in the tub of water and immediately water is flying all over the place and it soaks Blaine to the skin and water is dripping from his face. "Blaine I forgot to tell you that…" Lindsey starts to say as she stands in the doorway wanting to warn Blaine about Emma and water. "But I see you found out." She finishes and starts to laugh handing Blaine another towel. "Sorry" Lindsey apologizes before she turns around and leaves. "I can still hear you laughing." He yells at Lindsey while wiping the water off his face. Blaine finally has Emma clean, diapered, and in her pajamas. He is smiling because he is so proud of himself, though the bathroom is a mess. He carries Emma to the living room and sits down in the rocking chair and starts rocking Emma. Her eyes are heavy and she is about to fall asleep when Blaine starts singing a lullaby to her. Within minutes they are both fast asleep. Blaine wakes up to the sound of baby noises in his ear. He carefully stands up and takes Emma to the nursery and places her down in her crib. He covers her up, gives her a kiss goodnight, and turns around and walks out of the room leaving the door ajar. He goes to check on Lindsey and finds her asleep in her bed. He goes in and covers her up and makes sure the baby monitor is on. He goes to the bathroom and cleans up after the hurricane that went thru here. Finally, he turns out the lights and locks the door as he leaves. He stands outside the door smiling, looking forward to the day he and Kurt have their own little family.


	3. Chapter 3 Lindsey's Story

Friends and Family

Chapter 3 – Lindsey's Story

It's Saturday morning and Kurt and Blaine are cuddling in bed not wanting to get up. "Kurt, tell me about the wedding plans. How are they coming?" Blaine asks with his head on Kurt's chest listening to his heart beat. "Is it time to decide on our last name yet?" Blaine wonders as he is trying to get an answer. "Nope, I'll let you know when." Kurt says with a smirk on his face. "Let me think about the wedding plans. They're coming along quite nicely actually. We have the location chosen and reserved. The invitations have been chosen but we need to finalize the list and get their addresses verified. We need to decide on the menu and music." Kurt informs Blaine. "Speaking of the music I think we need to decide on who we want to sing. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings so how about on open mike theme so everyone can sing." Blaine suggests. "We are not having a karaoke bar reception Blaine." Kurt says putting his foot down on that. "Okay, what about a DJ?" Blaine asks. "Blaine we have all these wonderful singers who want to sing for us. I think we should let them." Kurt concludes. "Okay, I have an idea. You pick two friends and I will pick two friends and they will do the singing." Blaine says to Kurt. "I'll take Rachael and Finn." Kurt says. "I'll take Sam and Tina." Blaine says. "So what are we going to say to Santana, Artie, and the Warblers?" Blaine asks Kurt. "I've got it." Blaine says excitedly. "We will divide everyone into three groups. Each group will be allowed to sing two songs. They can decide on the songs and who sings what. And that my love solves the problem. You are welcome." Blaine says confidently. "I knew there was a reason I agreed to marry you." Kurt says with a smile. "Now that you have solved that problem tell me about your dinner last night with Lindsey and Emma. Did they like it? Kurt asks wanting to hear how it went?

"Oh Kurt, you think we had it bad growing up. Let me tell you what Lindsey told me about herself last night. I was cleaning up the kitchen and she was sitting at the table. She started talking and she ended up telling me about her life. When she was little her parents were killed in a car accident. She lived with her Grandparents, but that was not a good situation because they didn't care for her Father so they weren't very loving to her. When she was eighteen she met this low life who promised her the world and the life she thought she wanted. But instead she got an abuser. She ended up getting pregnant and had Emma. He took off like the loser he is. She doesn't know where he is and she doesn't want him in their lives. She then met this nice guy who was in the Army. Unfortunately he was killed in a bomb explosion in Iraq. A week after his death Lindsey found out she was pregnant. So now she is trying to work, raise a daughter, and prepare for a new baby." Blaine tells Kurt, as they are both sympathetic to the hardship Lindsey had to live through. "So I have decided I want to help Lindsey out the best I can." Blaine explains to Kurt. "I want to help also. What can I do?" Kurt asks. "I think Lindsey needs some down time so I want to take Emma for a few hours each week so she can relax, run errands, or sleep without worrying about Emma." Blaine says as a way to help Lindsey. "That would be great." In fact it will give us an opportunity for us to practice for when we have our own kids." Kurt says smiling, thinking about their future. "You've thought about having kids and having a family?" Blaine asks. "Yup" Kurt answers. "You know what Kurt, me too, me too." Blaine says as he kisses Kurt, loving him with all his heart.

Blaine calls Lindsey and asks her if she would like a day to simply relax, run errands, or just sleep without having to care for Emma because he and Kurt would be happy to watch her for the day. Lindsey agreed and come Saturday Lindsey was carrying Emma in her arms as she opened the door to see Blaine and Kurt standing there freshly dressed with smiles on their faces. "Your babysitters are here reporting for duty." Blaine says as he salutes to Lindsey. "Lindsey this is Kurt and Kurt this is Lindsey and this lovely lady is Emma." Blaine says as the two greet each other and then they all walk inside. "Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Lindsey asks giving them a way out. "Lindsey, give me Emma and you get yourself ready to enjoy a day just for you. We have your number if we need to ask you something. We are going to take her to the park and to our place. We will have her back before for her bedtime." Blaine says trying to make Lindsey less nervous. "Okay, here is her schedule, food, toys, diaper bag, and a key to the apartment." She shows the boys. "Alright Emma, you be a good girl for Blaine and Kurt I will see you later." She says kissing Emma then out the door she goes. "Emma, are you ready to go out too and have a fun day? Blaine asks as he puts her coat on and sits her in the stroller. "Are you ready Kurt? Blaine asks. "I think so. We have everything we need." Kurt says as he puts the baby bag on the stroller and out the door they roll.


	4. Chapter 4 Babysitting Emma

Friends and Family

Chapter 4 – Babysitting Emma

Lindsey is feeling pretty good today and since she has the day to herself she is not going to let anything spoil it. She starts her day off by going to Macy's looking for some maternity clothes. She spends hours trying on pants, tops and a few dresses. After buying a few of the items Lindsey heads to an ice cream shop because she's having a craving that should be indulged. As she sat there eating a banana split with extra cherries, she couldn't believe how nice it felt to be able to slow down, take a breath, and take a moment for herself and not feel guilty about it. A smile appears on her face along with a chuckle as she relaxes, eats her banana split, and thanks Blaine for forcing her take this time for herself.

Blaine and Kurt are leaving Lindsey's building with Emma headed to Central Park. It is a beautiful day for a visit to the park because the sun is shining, the temperature is comfortable, and the boys feel good that they are able to help Lindsey this way. As they enter the park they see an oak tree and decide that would be the perfect location for their picnic. They spread out a blanket and take Emma out of her stroller. They place some of her toys on the blanket and watch her as she starts playing. "She is awfully cute." Kurt tells Blaine as he rolls a ball to Emma. She pushes it off the blanket. They watch as Emma stands up and runs to the ball. "Look at her go." Blaine says amazed. Suddenly, she points her finger and says "Dowggie, dowggie" and starts walking towards the large dog being walked by its owner. Before the boys can do anything Emma is running towards the dog. "Kurt she's running to the dog. Catch her. Catch her!" Blaine shouts as he is surprised how fast she is. Kurt gets up quickly and runs after her. "Gotcha Emma." Kurt says as he catches Emma under her arms and swings her through the air. Emma giggles sweetly causing Kurt to laugh. "Were you going to see the doggie?" He asks, as Emma points to the dog walking down the sidewalk with its owner. "I never realized a baby was that fast." Blaine says as Kurt returns with Emma and sits her down with her toys. "You watch her Kurt and I will get lunch ready." Blaine says as he opens the baby bag. "Let's see what your Mom packed you for lunch. I see some spaghetti, chocolate pudding, and apple juice." Blaine says as he takes it out and pours the juice into her training cup. Blaine gets Emma's lunch ready and then he takes out their lunch. "Alright Emma, it's time for lunch." Blaine says as Kurt puts a bib on Emma. They start feeding Emma her spaghetti. She spits some out and the boys take turns spooning it back in. Kurt hands Emma her cup with juice and she takes a few sips. "This is a perfect day." Kurt says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "I agree." Blaine says. "Can you imagine in a few years if we are lucky we will be here with our children. Having a picnic and playing with our son or daughter." Blaine says as he gives Emma a spoon of pudding. "I can't wait." Kurt responds as Emma's pudding covered hand touches his face leaving a chocolate mark. "Or maybe I can." Kurt says as they both start laughing. "She loves pudding Kurt, look at her go." Blaine notices as she swallows the pudding quickly. Finally finished Blaine takes out a wet wipe and cleans Emma's face and hands, making sure to get all the food off. "Alright, does someone need to be changed? Blaine asks. "Yes, I think someone does." Blaine decides and changes her diaper. "Okay young lady, I think you are ready to go." Blaine says as he stands Emma up. She walks over to Kurt while Blaine puts the stuff away. "Emma, do you want to swing?" Kurt asks Emma. "I guess that is a yes." Blaine says. As Emma starts to squeal and a big smile fills her face. The boys walk Emma or chase Emma to the swings. The boys take turns pushing Emma in the swing. She is having so much fun on the swing with the wind blowing through her hair that her laughs can be heard all over the park. People who are nearby start laughing also. Kurt takes out his phone and takes a picture to show Lindsey later. After pushing Emma for what feels like forever she is finally showing signs of getting tired as she yawns a few times. According to the schedule Lindsey gave them she usually takes a nap about this time. Blaine lifts her up out of the swing and Emma just relaxes into his arms as she lays her head on his shoulder slowly falling asleep. Kurt takes a picture of the precious sight. They return to the blanket and carefully sit back down. Blaine starts singing a lullaby to her as he rocks back and forth with Emma. "Are her eyes closed? Is she asleep?" Blaine asks Kurt. He stands to look at Emma's face and says. "She is sound asleep." Kurt tells Blaine so he slowly places her down on the blanket and covers her up with a throw to keep her warm. Kurt and Blaine lean against the oak tree holding each other and smiling as they talk about how wonderful this day is.

Lindsey finished her ice cream and decided she would walk the streets of New York for a while enjoying the lovely fall day. As she was walking she noticed a smell that started her stomach growling. A hot dog was now something she needed. She saw the sidewalk vendor that was responsible for the hot dog aroma she smelled. She stopped and purchased a hot dog and covered it with mustard, ketchup, and relish. She took a big bite and it tasted like heaven. Needless to say she enjoys every bite. As she continues on her journey she looks in a store window and sees a doll that reminds her of Emma. The doll has big brown eyes and wavy blonde hair. She went inside and bought the doll, a gift for Emma.

After Emma woke up they packed up their things and walked back to their apartment. Kurt found a picture book in Emma's baby bag. He started showing her the pictures. They practiced saying the names of the pictures. Kurt showed Emma a picture and she said "kittie." Then she said "doggie" followed by "birdie, bunny, and flower." They did this until they had gone through all the pictures in the book. After finishing the book Kurt put Emma down on the floor so she could explore the apartment. The boys kept their eyes on Emma not wanting her to get into anything she shouldn't. The afternoon races by with everybody laughing and having a wonderful time. Soon Kurt was busy fixing dinner while Blaine was washing Emma up. They would be ready for dinner after they put some pillows on the chair that Emma would be sitting on. Blaine and Kurt sit on each side of her to make sure she does not fall. Kurt had cut up her roast beef into small pieces. She picked up the meat with her fingers and put it in her mouth. Blaine helped her slide mashed potatoes and gravy onto her spoon and it into her mouth over and over since she apparently loves mashed potatoes. Dinner was soon over, Emma was cleaned up, and the kitchen was spotless, unfortunately it only left a few minutes to have playtime with Emma. All too soon it was time to pack up everything and head back to Lindsey's apartment.

Lindsey had arrived back home in the middle of the afternoon, very happy but getting tired. She decided to go lie down for a while before the boys returned with Emma. She started reading a book but was a sleep before she finished the first page.

Blaine took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the apartment door. They went into the apartment to find it very quiet and a light on in the living room but no sign of Lindsey. Kurt was taking Emma's coat off while Blaine went to see if Lindsey was home. He looked in her bedroom and found her sleeping. He took the book out of her hand and covered her up. He closed the door as he went back to tell Kurt he found Lindsey.

"Let's give Emma her bath and ready for bed." Blaine suggests. He shows Kurt where the bathroom is and he starts filling the tub with water while Blaine unpacks Emma's things and gets out her pajamas. While getting her pajamas Blaine realizes something and rushes to the bathroom while saying, "Kurt, Kurt do not put Emma…. "You were saying." Kurt says as Blaine sees a soaked Kurt. "I wanted to warn you about Emma and water, sorry." Blaine says as he starts laughing.

After drying himself off with a towel Kurt finishes giving Emma her bath. He diapered her and put her in pink pajamas. He takes her to the living room and starts rocking her as he sings her a lullaby until she has fallen asleep. "Hey guys." Lindsey whispers as she walks into the living room. "How did things go?" She asks. "It was great. We had a wonderful time and she was a perfect young lady." Blaine tells Lindsey. "How was your day?" Blaine asks Lindsey. "You were right Blaine. I needed a day to just relax and be with myself." She tells Blaine. They look over at Kurt and Emma and smile feeling love in their hearts. Kurt and Emma are both sound asleep exhausted from a long day of fun. "Well I guess we had better put our kids to bed." Blaine jokes and they both laugh at the sight. Blaine walks over to Kurt and gently nudges him while saying. "Kurt, wake up. It's time to go." Blaine carefully takes Emma from Kurt's arms and gives her to Lindsey. Lindsey goes and puts Emma in her crib while the boys gather their coats and get ready to leave. "Thanks guys for all you did for me and Emma today. I really appreciate it." Lindsey says. "We should thank you Lindsey. I think we enjoyed it the most." Blaine says. Leaving the apartment Blaine turns around and says. "We'll do this again soon."


	5. Chapter 5 Grey Clouds Appear

Friends and Family

Chapter 5 – Grey Clouds Appear

Blaine opens the door to the apartment surprised to see Joey. "Hey bro, what brings you to this side of town?" Blaine asks. "Do I need to have a reason to come and see you guys?" Joey asks jokingly to make Blaine feel guilty. "Come on in. It's good to see you. How are you feeling? Blaine says as he motions for Joey to sit down at the table. "Where's Kurt? Joey asks as he looks around the apartment. "He's working at today." Blaine informs him. "Can I get you something to eat or drink? Blaine asks. "I'm good." Joey says as his nerves are starting to show. "Alright Joey, spill, you are acting strange so just tell me. What is going on or should I ask. What does Jack Hill want now?" Blaine asks a little concerned. "I want to let you know he is in New York. He arrived last week and I talked to him yesterday." Joey is telling Blaine when he says. "Stop Joey, I don't want anything to do with him. I don't want to see him, talk to him, or hear from him. I don't want you to mention him when we are together." Blaine tells Joey as his anger for this man increases. "I know he is your Father and I want you to be able to tell me anything. But I can't hear his name because it makes me angry and then I don't like myself. Jack Hill brings out the worst in me." Blaine explains as his breathing rate has increased. Joey starts to see the anger in Blaine. "I understand Blaine. I think I should leave." Joey announces as he stands walking to the door. "I just found you, but right now I feel like I am about to lose you. You're going to walk out of my life." Blaine confesses to Joey. "I don't know what I am going to do. I need some time. You saved my life but he is my Father." Joey says. "I understand because I have been there, so I will give you as much time as you need. Take care of yourself." Blaine tells Joey as he walks out the door. Blaine shuts the door and leans against it wishing Kurt was here.

Blaine gets ready and heads to the Train Station still worried about his relationship with Joey. The Train Station was rocking tonight. Everyone seems to be getting into the holiday spirit early. Blaine finishes his first set and sees Lindsey. She doesn't look right. He goes over to her and says. "Lindsey are you okay? You don't look very well." Blaine says. "I think I have the flu. My muscles ache, my stomach is upset, and I have a throbbing headache. Other than that I am fine." Lindsey says quickly as she is getting a drink refill for some patrons. "Thank goodness we are closing soon." She adds. "After my last set I'll take you home." Blaine tells her. Blaine goes back on stage and goes through his set of songs quite quickly. When he finishes the set he talks to Tom the manager. He explains that Lindsey is sick and he will be taking her home now since Kathy agreed to close for her. After Tom approved Lindsey leaving early Blaine went to find Lindsey. He told her she was leaving now. He was taking her home and wanted no argument from her.

They got to the apartment and Blaine sent the babysitter home while Lindsey rushed to the bathroom. She went to her bedroom and changed her clothes and took her temperature while Blaine checked in on Emma to make sure she was still sleeping. When she came out to the living room Blaine asks. "What is your temperature?" "The thermometer says 101 degrees." Lindsey reports. "Alright Lindsey, I have a suggestion. You are going to go and get in your bed and get some rest. If you are not feeling better by tomorrow morning you call me and I will take you to the doctor. I am going pack some clothes for Emma and then I am going to take her to my place so she doesn't get the flu. You are too sick to care for Emma. You need to take care of yourself and get better." Blaine tells Lindsey. She agrees to the plan and heads to her bedroom and falls asleep while Blaine quietly goes into Emma's room and packs everything she will need while she is gone. Blaine gets Emma's coat and puts it on her trying not to wake her and wraps her in a blanket. He grabs her bag and gets the key to the apartment and heads out the door after he checks on Lindsey who is still sleeping. On his way home he texts Kurt to let him know he was bringing Emma home.

Kurt is waiting for Blaine to arrive with Emma. He hears a knock on the door and quickly walks to the door. He opens the door to see Blaine carrying Emma in one hand and bags in the other. Kurt takes Emma who is still asleep from Blaine and carefully takes her coat off. "How is Lindsey?" Kurt asks. "It looks like a bad case of the flu. She looks terrible, running a temperature, upset stomach and aching all over. I told her if she is not better by tomorrow I'm taking her to the doctor. "Did Emma wake up?" Blaine asks Kurt. "No, she's still sleeping. She can sleep with us tonight. I'm afraid she might roll off the guest bed." Kurt explains. "I'm going to go put her down on our bed then I will be right back." Kurt says. Blaine gets some water to drink and when Kurt came back he put his arms around Blaine's waist. "I hope you are not upset I brought Emma home but I didn't want her to get sick and I didn't think Lindsey would be able to take care of her." Blaine explains. "No, I totally agree with your decision. Come on Blaine it's getting late and Emma will be getting up before we know it." Kurt says as he grabs Blaine's hand and they walk to the bedroom together.


	6. Chapter 6 Being a Friend

Friends and Family

Chapter 6 – Being a Friend

Blaine is walking towards Kurt, his soul mate who is standing in front of him looking as handsome as ever. He has waited for years for this day. "Do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as your lawful husband?" The officiate asks Blaine. "I…" "Owwwww" Blaine yells, while his eyes open wide. He feels a small hand smacking his face over and over. "Emma there is a better way to get my attention sweet heart." Blaine says as he tickles Emma's stomach causing her to giggle which wakes up Kurt. "Hey, hey, hey what's going on?" Well look who is awake ready to start her day?" Kurt says as he picks up Emma. He holds her above his head cooing at her. She's laughing so sweetly that Kurt laughs too, until Emma starts drooling on his face. He sits up quickly saying. "Do you serve towels with your drool?" He gets a tissue and wipes his face and Emma's mouth. "Come on Kurt, we have to get up because somebody needs a diaper change and some breakfast, or else we will have an unhappy little girl on our hands. After complaining, Kurt gets up. He takes the diaper detail while Blaine starts making pancakes. Emma grabs her pancake pieces and pushes them into her mouth. Kurt has her drink some milk between every few bites. "Kurt, she is definitely going to need a bath before she gets dressed." Blaine says as he watches Emma get syrup all over herself. "I'm going to call Lindsey to find out how she is feeling this morning. Can you handle Emma?" Blaine asks Kurt who nods yes. Blaine walks into the living room to call Lindsey.

Lindsey hears the phone ringing and picks it up seeing it is Blaine calling. "Hi Blaine," She says as she sits up a little. "How are you feeling?" Blaine asks concerned about his friend." Honestly, I feel terrible. I still have a fever, my stomach is still upset and I am really, really tired." She says. "Okay, what is the name of your doctor? I'm going to call and make an appointment for you." Blaine tells her. "Dr. Anna Jackson" Lindsey informs Blaine. "Listen, I'll be over in a little bit. You can go back to sleep but before you do drink some water. You need to stay hydrated." Blaine says before he hangs up to call Dr. Jackson.

After talking to the Doctor's office Blaine says. "Kurt, I'm going over to Lindsey's and take her to see her doctor. Dr. Jackson wants to see her as soon as I can get her there. Will you be okay taking care of Emma for a while?" Blaine asks as he pushes Emma's blonde hair out of her face. "Go, go we will be fine won't we Emma. Now you get going so Lindsey can start feeling better." Kurt says as Emma says "drink" trying to grab her cup.

Blaine is opening the door to Dr. Jackson's office while Lindsey walks through it and goes to a chair and sits down. Blaine tells the receptionist that Lindsey is here to see the doctor. "How is Emma?" Lindsey asks Blaine as they wait for Lindsey's name to be called. "She's fine. She was headed for a bath after eating pancakes when I left. She ended up getting syrup all over herself." Blaine tells Lindsey who smiles. A nurse calls Lindsey Green. She follows the nurse to an exam room while Blaine stays in the waiting area.

"Lindsey, after examining you I have some concerns." The Doctor says. "You are dehydrated and that is not good for the baby. You also said you are extremely tired and have been lately. After listening to your heart I detected a sound that didn't sound normal. So with that being said, I want to admit you to the hospital so we can get some fluids into you as well as run a few tests to check out the sound I heard when I listened to your heart. Do you have someone here with you?" Dr. Jackson asks. "Yes, Blaine Anderson, he is in the waiting area." Lindsey says with concern. A nurse asks Blaine to follow her to the exam room. With Lindsey's permission the Doctor explains Lindsey's condition to Blaine. She asks if he can take her to the hospital. Within minutes they are headed to the hospital. Lindsey's head is resting on Blaine's shoulder as they sit at admissions, waiting to be assigned a room in the hospital. Both concerned and hoping for the best but worried about what might be.

Kurt had given Emma her bath and got her dressed. She was playing with her toys when they heard a knock at the door. "Rachael, what a surprise, come on in." Kurt says after giving her a hug. "Kurt, do you need to tell me something?" Rachael asks as she sees Emma running toward Kurt with her arms outstretched. Kurt picks Emma up and says. "Rachael I would like to introduce you to Emma Green. She is the daughter of Lindsey Green who works with Blaine at The Train Station." Kurt says explaining who Emma is. "She is really cute Kurt." Rachael says as she pinches Emma's cheeks. "I was going to ask you to help me rehearse my scene for my theater class but I see you are busy so I won't bother you." She says as she makes faces at Emma. "If you can wait a few minutes I could help you because Emma is going to be taking a nap pretty soon." Kurt asks Rachael as he starts rocking Emma. "Okay, I would love to hang around if you don't mind." Rachael tells Kurt as she sees Emma starting to yawn.

Lindsey is in her hospital bed with tears in her eyes when Blaine is allowed in. He walks over to Lindsey and holds her in his arms as he sits down on the side of the bed. "Lindsey, it will be okay. You'll get some fluids in you and they'll find out why you are so tired. The Doctor will fix it and you will be as good as new and back on your feet before you know it." Blaine says trying to reassure her. "You don't need to worry about Emma because Kurt and I will be happy to take care of her until you are able." Blaine tells Lindsey trying to ease her concerns. "I'm just worried about the future. I'm worried about my future, Emma's future, and this baby's future." Lindsey says. "Listen to me." Blaine tells Lindsey. "If you spend all your energy worrying about the future, you are not going to have any time to enjoy the present. The future will take care of itself soon enough. You don't have to rush it here." Blaine says as he hugs Lindsey. "Blaine you are a good friend. Thank you." She says, as an orderly walks into the room telling them he is here to take Lindsey for her tests. After she leaves Blaine goes outside to check in with Kurt and update him on Lindsey's condition.

Kurt hears his phone ringing, picks it up, and answers it before it wakes Emma. "Hi Blaine, how is Lindsey?" Kurt asks. Blaine tells Kurt what happened at the Doctor's office and Lindsey's concerns. "Yes, we will take care of Emma until she can. That is not a problem. She needs to spend her energy getting better." Kurt tells Blaine. "You tell Lindsey, Emma is doing fine and we are thinking about her and are looking forward to her coming home." Kurt replies. "You make sure Lindsey is okay and I will look after Emma. See you later." Kurt says as he turns around and looks at Rachael worried about his new friend. "What's wrong?" Rachael asks Kurt. He decides to tell Rachael about Lindsey's life and her current health condition. "You guys are great friends to be doing this for her." Rachael says as she gives Kurt a hug.


	7. Chapter 7 A Tough Day

Friends and Family

Chapter 7 – A Tough Day

Blaine is reading a newspaper while Lindsey is resting after her tests. Dr. Jackson comes into the room to talk to Lindsey about her test results. Blaine stands to leave when Lindsey says. "Please stay, by the look on her face this does not look like good news." Blaine sits down in the chair next to Lindsey. "What did you find out Dr. Jackson?" She asks as she grabs Blaine's hand for support. "Lindsey, yes you have the flu. Fluids and some medicine will help with that. What concerns me the most was the extreme tiredness that you were experiencing for no apparent reason and the sound of your heart beat. Lindsey, the tests show your heart is not working efficiently. This is causing your heart to work harder than it should. What you have is called cardiomyopathy which is the abnormal thickening of the ventricles. This thickening makes it difficult to pump your blood effectively through your body. This can lead to heart failure." Dr. Jackson says as Lindsey squeezes Blaine's hand. "Why, what caused this to happen?" Lindsey asks with tears in her eyes. "We don't know for sure but some of the causes are genetic, pregnancy, drug abuse or an infection of the heart to name a few. This is the treatment that I recommend for now. I am placing you on complete bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy. You may get up to go to the bathroom, shower, and attend doctor appointments. I don't want you doing anything that causes your heart rate to increase or to work harder. You are not to lift anything heavier than five pounds. "What about lifting Emma?" Lindsey asks. "Someone will have to hand her to you and you can hold her, but no lifting. Treatment for your condition is going to be less aggressive than normal because of your pregnancy. As a Doctor I am required to inform you of this option. You could abort this pregnancy even though you are five months along because your life is at risk." Dr. Jackson informs Lindsey. "No, an abortion is not an option so don't ever mention it again." She says sternly. "We can discuss delivery later to your due date but a c-section is most likely the best option." Dr. Jackson informs Lindsey who is still in a state of shock. "Dr. Jackson, could I die anytime without warning? Could my heart just stop beating?" Lindsey asks with fear in her voice. "Yes" Dr. Jackson says. She says more but Lindsey isn't hearing anything. All she can think about now is her babies.

"Kurt I hear Emma. I think she is awake." Rachael says as she goes to get Emma off of Kurt's bed. She sees tears in Emma's eyes as she brings her out into the living room. "What happened?" Kurt asks Rachael. "I don't know. She was crying when I picked her up. Kurt, does she feel warm to you?" Rachael asks Kurt. He touches Emma's forehead and agrees that she does feel warm. "Oh no, maybe she caught Lindsey's flu." Kurt wonders. "Let's take her temperature." Rachael suggests. "I don't have a baby thermometer." Kurt says. "I'll go to the drug store and pick one up. I'll be right back." Rachael says as she quickly leaves the apartment. Emma starts crying so Kurt rocks her back and forth while humming a lullaby, hoping it calms her. After a few minutes Kurt realizes why she was crying as she throws up all over her clothes and Kurt's shirt. "Oh Emma you really are sick." Kurt says as he heads to the bathroom to clean them both up.

The doorbell rings and Kurt figures it is Rachael retuning from the drug store. With Emma in her diaper only Kurt carries her to the door to let Rachael in. "That was fast Rachael." He says as he opens the door, but is shocked when he sees Jack Hill standing outside the apartment. "What do you want?" Kurt asks sternly. "I came to talk to Blaine." He says. "He's not here. He doesn't want to talk to you or see you. Why can't you accept that decision and leave him alone?" Kurt says as Rachael comes back and says. "Excuse me," as she steps by Jack Hill and goes into the apartment. "Goodbye" Kurt says as he shuts the door loudly. "Tell Blaine I'll be back. I need to talk to him." Jack Hill says as he hears the click of the door being locked. "Who was that because you were quite rude?" Rachael asks. "That Rachael is a terrible person named Jack Hill." Kurt answers. "What did he do?" Rachael asks. "Rachael I don't care about him right now but I do care about Emma. She threw up when you were gone. I think she caught the flu from her Mother. What's in the bag? Kurt asks. "Oh, I got a baby thermometer and some medicine that the pharmacist recommended. I asked him what to do with a sick baby who might have the flu and he said to give her this medicine because it will help to lower her temp. He also said to make sure she drinks plenty of liquids because you don't want her to become dehydrated." Rachael says as she relays the information. "Thanks Rachael, you are going to be a good Mother someday." Kurt replies.

The Doctor has left and Lindsey is just lying in bed staring at the wall trying to accept and understand what Dr. Jackson told her. "Lindsey what are you thinking?" Blaine asks concerned about his friend. "You can talk to me. I am a pretty good listener." He suggests. "I'm thinking that my babies are going to grow up without their Mom. I'm thinking that I will not get to see them graduate, get married, or see and talk to my grandchildren. I'm wondering, what I did to deserve this hand being dealt to me." She says with moist eyes. "Lindsey, I have one question for you. If you had known when you were little that you would have to deal with this condition, would you have done anything different? Lindsey spends a few minutes to seriously think about the answer. "If my parents hadn't been killed I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. If I hadn't met that loser I wouldn't have my precious Emma. If I hadn't met this baby's Father I wouldn't know what it feels like to be loved and I wouldn't have this baby." Lindsey concludes and says. "Blaine thank you, I have to look at this world through eyes that show me what I have, not what I don't. I'm going to look forward and appreciate all the things I have and will have. I'm going to live everyday like it could be my last. I'm going to enjoy being a Mother and spending time with my friends." She says as she holds out her arms to hug Blaine. She holds Blaine closely and says. Thank you, my friend who watches over me like a guardian angel.

Bells are going ding, ding, ding, throughout the hospital. A person is heard announcing. Visiting hours have concluded. You are welcome to return tomorrow at 10 o'clock. Blaine hugs Lindsey and tells her to get some rest and he'll be back tomorrow. "Blaine, please give Emma a hug and kiss for me and tell her I love her." Lindsey asks Blaine. "I will." He says as he leaves the room. Outside the door he stops and wipes away the tears in his eyes.

Blaine calls Kurt when he gets outside. "Hey Kurt, I just want to let you know that I'm heading home now." He says. "How is Lindsey?" Kurt asks. "I'll tell you when I get home." Blaine says trying to keep his emotions in check. "Blaine before you come home you need to go by Lindsey's place and pick up some more of Emma's things like clothes, diapers, and toys." Kurt says. "Sure, is there something wrong?" Blaine asks. "I'll tell you all about it when you get here." Kurt tells Blaine. "Okay, see you in a few. Kurt, I love you." Blaine says feeling grateful for his fiancé. "Love you too." Kurt says. In unison they say. "Until the end of time."


	8. Chapter 8 Making a Decision

Friends and Family

Chapter 8 – Making a Decision

Blaine is filling a bag with clothes, diapers, toys and books. He's worried about his friend and the news she received. "How is she going to deal with everything and take care of Emma if she is on best rest for the next four months? She doesn't have family around to help her. I need to talk to Kurt." He says and wonders as he finishes up packing and heads home after a very long day.

"You went where?" Joey asks upset at his Father. "I said I went to see Blaine at his apartment. Don't worry he wasn't there. His boyfriend Kurt opened the door. He was holding their daughter. "Jack Hill tells Joey. "They don't have a daughter." Joey informs him. "Okay the point is Blaine wasn't there and his boyfriend slammed the door in my face. Can you imagine him doing that to Blaine's father?" Jack Hill says feeling insulted. "Why don't you leave Blaine alone? He has told you and me he doesn't want to see you. You could respect his wishes. You live in a city with millions of people and you could easily never see him. Do me a favor and please, leave him alone." Joey asks his Father. "I think I will go to The Train Station tomorrow. He's going to be performing." Jack Hill says. "What is it that you have to tell him?" Joey wonders. "That's between Blaine and me. Now stop asking questions and let's have dinner. You can tell me how school is going." Jack Hill says ending the topic of this discussion.

Blaine opens the door and walks into the living room with a bag filled with the items Kurt had requested. Kurt comes out of their bedroom closing the door quietly not wanting to wake Emma. Kurt looks at Blaine and he can tell by his face something is wrong. He goes to Blaine and wraps his arms around his fiancé. Blaine instantly lets the emotions he's kept under control all day spill out as he sobs on Kurt's shoulder knowing Kurt his rock is there for him to lean on.

Lindsey's eyes are open as her mind won't stop thinking and let her sleep. She decides to take control of her life that was spinning out of control earlier. She rubs her baby bump and whispers. "Don't worry little one. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I will keep you safe no matter what the cost. I will not do anything or take anything that will affect your health." Tomorrow she will inform Dr. Jackson of her decision. "Emma I promise you and your baby brother or sister that you will be taken care of and will have a great life if I can't be here for you. I pledge to do whatever it takes to keep my promises to my precious babies. Lindsey turns on her side and reminds herself to make a phone call tomorrow morning. Feeling relieved that she has made decisions on how to protect her children Lindsey can fall asleep content.

Blaine is sitting at the table while Kurt is warming up some leftovers from dinner. "How was your day with Emma?" Blaine asks. "It was a wonderful day if being thrown up on is wonderful." Kurt says with a chuckle. "Unfortunately, I think she caught Lindsey's flu. She was running a temp but was better after I gave her some medicine that Rachael picked up for her." Kurt explains to Blaine. "Rachael?" "Yes Rachael. She came over wanting me to run lines with her. Then Emma got sick and she went to the drug store." Kurt tells Blaine. "So how is Emma now?" Blaine inquires. "She's sleeping but I went through most of her clothes. That's why I asked you to bring some more over. She cried for a while until the medicine kicked in. My heart ached for her so much I just held her until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Kurt I need to talk to you about something." Blaine begins. "Okay," Kurt says as he gives Blaine his food and sits down to listen. He knows Blaine is about to explain why he was so upset earlier. "Lindsey got some bad news this afternoon." Blaine says as he goes on and explains Lindsey's condition to Kurt as well as the possible treatments and outcomes. "Since Lindsey is on complete bed rest and she doesn't have any family I'm not sure she will be able to care…" "Yes" Kurt says before Blaine can finish his sentence. "Lindsey and Emma can stay in the guest room. Lindsey will get the rest she needs, be with Emma, and have friends to help her get through this time." Kurt says already planning. "You know me so well." Blaine says. "Are you sure, because it's going to change our lives for a while?" Blaine asks wanting to make sure. "We can do this and besides I wouldn't want Lindsey to be alone while she is going through this." Kurt tells Blaine. "So let's start planning what we will need to do to make Lindsey and Emma comfortable." Kurt says as he gets out some paper to make a list. "I'll discuss this with Lindsey tomorrow. I am pretty sure she will agree to it." Blaine says. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you as the love of my life?" Blaine wonders. "I love you too." Kurt replies. "Are you ready for bed?" Kurt asks since he has decided not to tell Blaine about Jack Hill's unexpected appearance at this time. So he picks up the empty plate and puts it in the sink.

"Kurt, before we go to bed I need to tell you about what happened yesterday. I wanted to tell you earlier but we have been so busy I haven't had time. Kurt sits back down at the table wondering what this could be about. "Joey came by yesterday. He was acting like something was bothering him. He told me that his Father was in New York and I stopped him for talking in mid sentence. I told him I didn't want to hear about to see him or talk to him. I tried to explain why I he bothers me so. He said he needed some time to understand my feelings. I understand he is Joey's Father. I think he feels like he has to make a choice. I can see it is hard for him because he feel indebted to me. Did Joey call you today?" Blaine asks. "No, he hasn't and I wasn't going to say anything to you tonight about this because I wasn't sure it was the right time and you've had a tough day. But since you are telling me about Joey I guess I will tell you. Jack Hill showed up outside our apartment today. He wanted to talk to you. I told you weren't here. I didn't let him in and slammed the door in his face. He did say he wanted to talk to you. I get the impression he is not going to give up until you talk to him." Kurt tells Blaine. "What do I do Kurt? Look at me, I'm already getting angry. I hate this feeling Kurt. Maybe I should disconnect myself from both of them. You are right Kurt. Now is not the time to deal with this issue. I'm too tired." Blaine say totally exhausted. "Come on Mr. Anderson" Kurt says as he grabs Blaine's hand and leads him to their bedroom. "I know someone what will put a smile on your face." He tells Blaine. They walk into their bedroom and see angelic looking Emma sound asleep and curled up in a ball. Blaine leans over and kisses Emma on her cheek and say. "Your Mommy loves you Emma. You're right Kurt. She does put a smile on my face."


	9. Chapter 9 Moving In

Friends and Family

Chapter 9 – Moving In

Blaine wakes up early because he has too much on his mind. He goes to the kitchen to make some coffee and give himself some time to think about Joey. "Do I want to have a relationship with Joey? Is he worth me hearing him talk about his Father?" Blaine asks himself. He puts his head into his hands trying to figure out the answers thinking. "I do want a relationship with Joey, he's my half brother. I can let him talk about his Father and hope it is only once in a while not all the time. I need to talk to Joey though and better explain how I feel when Jack Hill is discussed in my presence. I'll call him later and invite him to meet me for a chocolate milkshake." Blaine decides, making him feel better about the situation with Joey. "What should I do about Jack Hill? The thought of him makes me so angry. He wants to talk to me about something. Not that I care what he has to say. It doesn't seem like he is going to leave me alone unless I do. So I will listen to him one time. I need to make sure he understands that this is a onetime deal and this meeting will also include Kurt and Joey. I want them there to hear what he is saying. That sounds like that a good plan and hopefully it should work. If he refuses those conditions at least I made the effort to solve this situation." Blaine decides. Suddenly Blaine feels two arms around his neck and Kurt's cheek touching his. "Do you know it is 5 o'clock in the morning? The sun isn't even up yet. Can you tell me why you are up drinking a cup of coffee all by yourself instead of keeping me warm in bed?" Kurt asks as he sits down in the chair next to Blaine holding his hands. "I couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind. Really I just needed some time to think and I did. In fact I made some decisions. Tell me what you think." Blaine says as he explains his decisions. "I made these decisions because I don't want to lose Joey as my friend and I figured I could man up one time to let Jack Hill say his peace. Kurt, the truth is I really want to run away from the whole situation and never face it again. But I have learned that running away doesn't get me anywhere so I can't do that." Blaine says. "I think you have grown up a lot and your decision is a wonderful compromise. If they can't accept it then that is there problem. You have at least made the effort." Kurt tells Blaine who is happy with Kurt's opinion. Hey, we have some free time. Do you want to move to the couch and I can show you how much I love you?" Kurt asks. Blaine doesn't answer because Kurt knows the answer.

The boys move to the couch and start kissing each other passionately, when seconds later they hear a cry coming from their room. "You are being paged Mr. Anderson." Kurt says. "To be continued at a later time Mr. Hummel." Blaine says as the cries get louder. The boys get up and quickly head to check on Emma.

Dr. Jackson is making her rounds at the hospital and stops in to check on Lindsey. "How are you feeling?" Dr. Jackson asks. "Pretty good actually, so when can I go home?" Lindsey asks. "I won't release you until I approve of the arrangements you have in place for you and Emma. Since you are on complete bed rest you are going to need some help." The Doctor says. "Give me some time and I will come up with something." Lindsey says. "Let me know when you do and then I'll release you." Dr. Jackson says as she moves on to the next patient.

Blaine, are you going to see Lindsey this morning and discuss our proposal?" Kurt asks. "Yes I'm leaving as soon as I take a picture of Emma to show Lindsey. Kurt, before I leave I want to ask you one more time. Are you sure you are okay with Lindsey and Emma staying with us over the next few months?" Kurt takes Blaine's face in his hands and says, "Yes, I am fine with Lindsey and Emma staying here. Now go and tell Lindsey about our offer." Kurt says. "Don't forget you need to be back here by 2:30 so I can go to class. But it would be nice if I could eat lunch with you." Kurt says. "I'll be back no later than 1 o'clock." Blaine says as he kisses Kurt goodbye and walks out the door.

Lindsey hears a knock at the door and says. "Come in." Blaine walks in and asks. "How are you feeling?" He walks toward Lindsey and sits down in the chair next to her. "I'm feeling much better and I am bored. Dr. Jackson came in and said she would release me if she approved of my home arrangements." Lindsey was saying until Blaine interrupted her. "Unless you already have a plan, I have a possible solution to your home arrangements. I know you don't have family in New York, so Kurt and I were wondering if you and Emma would like to stay with us in our apartment until you are back on your feet. We can help you take care of Emma as well as help you with your needs since you are on bed rest." Blaine explains to Lindsey. "I don't know what to say. You and Kurt are making a huge sacrifice. Are you really sure?" Lindsey asks feeling overwhelmed. "If we were not sure I wouldn't have suggested it to you. Kurt and I discussed it and we both agreed. We want to do this if you are okay with it." Blaine says trying to relieve some of Lindsey's concerns. "Okay Blaine, Emma and I will come. You don't know how much I appreciate this offer." She says with a huge smile on her face feeling like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. "You get Dr. Jackson to start the release papers and I'm going outside to call Kurt to let him know we are on our way." Blaine says while Lindsey calls for the nurse.

Two hours later Blaine is holding the door open to the apartment so Lindsey can walk through, entering her home for the next few months. Kurt greets Lindsey with a hug then directs her into the guest room. "After you get settled in your room I'll bring in your lunch. I'll bring Emma in after she wakes up from her nap so you can see her." Kurt says making Lindsey feel at home. "Thanks Kurt, but I don't want to be a burden to you guys." Lindsey says. "Lindsey you are a good friend. We want to help you get through this." Kurt says as he leaves to make lunch. In a few minutes Kurt returns with Lindsey's lunch. Kurt informs Lindsey that they are trying to mesh their schedules so someone will be home with her at all times. Lindsey's eyes start to water. "I feel guilty that you guys are changing your lives for me." She says. "Listen to me. Lindsey, you area carrying a precious baby and we are very happy to be able to help you out. We want that baby to be born strong and healthy. We want you to be okay until your health issue can be treated safely. You are pretty important to us." Kurt says. "Thank you. Alright then, I will not feel guilty anymore." Lindsey says relieved. "Where's Blaine I haven't seen him since I got here?" Lindsey inquires. "I'm right here." He says as he walks into the room carrying two suitcases filled with Lindsey's things. "If there is something I didn't bring that you need just write it down and I will pick it up next time I go to your place." Blaine says as a noise can be heard coming from the other bedroom. Lindsey's eyes open wide and a smile appears on her face. I'll be right back with someone who has missed her Mommy." Kurt says as he leaves the room. After a diaper change Kurt brings Emma who sees her Mother and yells. "Mommy, Mommy" and wiggles in Kurt's arms wanting down. He places her on the foot of the bed and she quickly crawls up to her Mother and they hug tightly. Blaine goes to the living room to get Emma some toys and leaves them on the bed. Kurt and Blaine leave the room giving Lindsey some alone time to be with her daughter.

Kurt has gone to school and Emma is hanging with Lindsey so Blaine decides he will call Joey. The ringing phone is answered by Joey. "Hello" "Hi Joey." This is Blaine. I didn't like the way things ended between us the other day and I was wondering if we could meet over a chocolate milkshake. I would like to discuss a possible solution to our dilemma." Blaine tells Joey. "I would like that." Joey answers. "How would tomorrow around 2 o'clock at Tastey's work for you?" Blaine suggests. "That sounds like a plan. I'll meet you there. Blaine, thanks for calling it means a lot. See you tomorrow." Joey says as he hangs up feeling better. Blaine goes and checks on the girls. He smiles when he finds them cuddled together both sound asleep. He decides he will work on his set list for tonight until Kurt returns. Kurt gets home from school in time to share dinner with his fiancé. Blaine tells him about the phone call with Joey. Kurt tells Blaine about his Improvisation class where they were playing charades. Dinner was over too quickly as far as the boys were concerned. But it was time for Blaine to leave for The Train Station.

Kurt was doing some work for in the living room when a little one walked up to him. "Dwink pwease." Emma asks. "Are you thirsty?" Kurt asks as he gets up to get Emma her training cup. When she finished she hands the cup back to Kurt and lifts her arms straight in the air wanting to be picked up. She sits with Kurt for a while playing with his papers until Kurt can see her eyes getting heavy. He gives her a bath and puts her in clean pajamas. Before putting her to bed he takes her to see Lindsey. "Goodnight sweetie." Lindsey says and gives her a kiss. Kurt lays her down on the bed and sings a lullaby to her until she falls asleep.

A man walks into The Train Station. He heads toward the bar and sits down on a stool. He watches the patrons as they dance, sing along with the performer, and appear to be really enjoying themselves. He sees and hears the performer. A man with black curly hair is singing on stage. He turns to watch him. "What can I get you? The bartender asks the man. "I'll take a beer." The man says not taking his eyes off of the performer. "He is pretty good. Do you know him?" The bartender asks since he notices the man is mesmerized by Blaine. "Yes I do. He is my son." The man says.


	10. Chapter 10 The Last Straw

Friends and Family

Chapter 10 – The Last Straw

The man at The Train Station writes a note on a piece of paper. After Blaine's set ends he asks the bartender to deliver it to Blaine. "Blaine, this man at the bar asked me to give this note to you. He said he is your Father." The bartender says while Blaine takes the note. "My Father didn't tell me he was coming for a visit. Why is my Father here?" Blaine wonders. Then it dawns on him. "Could it be Jack Hill? Oh God please no!" Blaine says to himself worried about the possibility. "Do I read this note now? No" he decides. "I'm going to see who it is first." Blaine says to himself. He goes to the corner of the stage where he can look out over the patrons and see who is here without being seen. He looks out towards the bar and sees some men but none of them are his Father. He turns around and stops in his tracks. Staring at him is Jack Hill. "Hello son. Looking for me?" He asks. "Don't call me that. I'm not your son and I never will be." Blaine says as he clenches his fists. "Excuse me I need to get ready for my next set and you are not supposed to be back here." Blaine says as he walks by Jack Hill wanting to get to the employee's only room as soon as possible. "I'm not going away until I talk to you. I need you to do something for me. My life sort of depends on it." He says. "I don't care." Blaine says not turning around as he enters the employee's only room. Blaine opens the note and reads it. "Need to talk." 1-213-555-1234 Blaine crumples it up and throws it in the trash can.

Blaine heads back on stage for his last set. He looks around trying to see if Jack Hill is still around. He doesn't see him so he performs like normal, relaxed and enjoying himself. When he finishes the set he stands and happily accepts the cheers from the patrons when he hears a man yell from the side of the stage. "That's my son. That's my son." A drunken man walks onto the stage with a beer bottle in his hand. Blaine quickly rushes in the opposite direction going away from him as the security guards apprehend and escort Jack Hill off the stage. Blaine quickly gets his things and leaves out the back door while security still has control of him.

As Blaine is quickly walking home he takes out his phones and dials a number. "Did you know?" Blaine asks upset. "Did you know he was coming to The Train Station tonight?" Blaine demands, wanting an answer as his anger increases. "Hi Blaine, I assume you mean my Father. He said something about going but I didn't know for sure whether he was or he wasn't." Joey says trying to explain his answer. "Did he do something Blaine?" Joey asks realizing Blaine is quite upset. "You couldn't call and give me some warning that he might be coming. You know how I feel about him! Man, I thought we were friends, we're supposedly brothers for God's sake! Not anymore though. Forget about meeting with me because there is nothing to say because I am done! I am done with both of you! Have a good life." Blaine says before he pushes the end button. He starts running just wanting to be home in Kurt's arms.

Blaine quietly opens the door and walks into the living room and sits down on the couch needing to get his breathing under control and calm down before he does something he regrets. He puts his head in his hands and rocks back and forth. He is furious and wants to scream or throw something. He wishes he had access to a pair of boxing gloves and a punching bag. He wants to release this anger but doesn't know how. Until he feels himself being wrapped up in someone's arms, his arms as the tears just fall and he collapses into his best friends arms and his anger is released.

Kurt heard Blaine come in and expected him to come to bed soon but he never came. He waited for a few more minutes but no Blaine. Kurt wondered if he had done something to upset Blaine but he remembered Blaine was fine when he left for work. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see what was going on so he slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake Emma. Kurt slowly opened the door and could see that the light is still on. He walks toward the living room and can hear what sounds like mumbling. He gets to the living room and sees Blaine sitting on the couch rocking, mumbling things, and his head in his hands. Instantly he realizes there is a problem, a big problem. He sits down next to Blaine and just wraps him up in his arms. Kurt just lets him cry while saying. "Get it out Blaine, get it out. I'm here for you."

Blaine holds on to Kurt getting all his anger and frustration out, knowing he can because Kurt has him. After quite a few minutes his sobs begin to slow down and become softer. Kurt adjusts his position on the couch so he is leaning against the arm of the couch holding Blaine, whose head is on Kurt's chest. Rubbing Blaine's back gently Kurt asks. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Kurt asks. "Can we go live some place where no one can find me? I can't deal with this mess anymore Kurt. I can't. They don't understand how terrible he makes me feel about myself, and they don't seem to care" Blaine tells Kurt. "Are we talking about Jack and Joey Hill?" Kurt asks. "Yes, he was there at The Train Station tonight. Blaine says as he begins to tell Kurt about what happened between him and Jack Hill. "You know what hurt the most Kurt? Joey knew. He knew he might be coming and he didn't tell me. I called him on my way home tonight and he told me that Jack Hill said he was coming but he didn't know for sure. He knows how I feel about the man. I thought he'd have my back, that he understood, but I guess not. He doesn't understand. No one understands." Blaine says. "Can you explain it to me so I understand completely?" Kurt asks. "I'll try Kurt, but I am not sure there are words that can effectively explain how I feel so people can understand. Every time I hear his name I am instantly reminded about what he did and how I was conceived. The images in my mind make me so angry that my muscles tighten until they hurt. I get sick to my stomach thinking of what he did to my Mother. I feel so dirty that no matter how many times I wash I can't get clean. I tell myself that I didn't have any control over the situation, and it's not my fault but I feel guilty to be alive because I shouldn't be here. Kurt, I'm afraid that I will never be comfortable with myself again." Blaine explains. "Does that make sense to you?" He asks Kurt. "Yes" Is all he can say since his heart is aching and he is unable to talk. After a few minutes of silence Blaine says. "I told Joey I'm done with him and I cancelled the talk we were having today. I'm tired of this whole situation. I feel like a terrible person because once in awhile I wish I had chosen not to donate my bone marrow and then I wouldn't have to deal with them." Blaine tells Kurt ashamed. "Blaine, I think you are totally exhausted both physically and mentally and that makes dealing with anything harder. You have to admit you have been dealing with a lot of difficult issues lately. Since there is nothing that needs to be decided right now I suggest we get some sleep. We can deal with the Hills later today after we have had some time to think clearly and are not tired." Kurt suggests. "Okay" Blaine replies as he stands and walks with Kurt to their bedroom. They quietly go in trying not to disturb Emma. They lay down one on each side of her and watch her sleep. "What a lucky little girl. She gets to sleep soundly without a care in the world." Blaine whispers as he rubs her stomach. Kurt puts his hand on top of Blaine's and says looking in Blaine's eyes. "We are lucky too Blaine. We have each other and a smile appears on both of their faces.


	11. Chapter 11 The Meeting

Friends and Family

Chapter 11 – The Meeting

Kurt has diapered, fed, bathed, and dressed Emma before anyone else was up. At the moment he is taking Lindsey her breakfast followed by Emma waddling behind him. They peak into the room and see Lindsey awake watching the morning news. "Good morning." Lindsey says excitedly as Emma climbs on to her bed and gives her a hug and a kiss. Kurt puts the tray carrying her breakfast down on her lap. "Emma, you look like you are ready to start your day. Did you eat your breakfast?" Lindsey asks Emma. "Pancakes good," She says with a big smile as she looks at her Mom's plate and grabs a piece of toast off of her tray. "I'll leave you two alone to enjoy breakfast. Just holler if you need something." Kurt says as he heads out of the room. "Kurt, I don't mean to be nosey and butting in where I don't belong, but is there something wrong with Blaine? I thought I heard him last night. Was he crying?" Is there anything I can do to help?" Lindsey asks concerned. "He is going through some family issues that are difficult for him to deal with. I know he wouldn't want you to worry about him. He will be fine once it is resolved hopefully today. I am sure he will be in to talk to you later after he gets up. It was a late night for him." Kurt explains. "Thanks for telling me. I would be happy to help if I can." Lindsey tells Kurt.

Kurt takes a cup of coffee into the bedroom for Blaine and finds him staring at the ceiling. "A penny for your thoughts my dear or will a cup of coffee suffice." Kurt asks. "A cup of coffee will be wonderful. Thanks." He tells Kurt. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asks. "I'm not as tired and my headache is gone so I guess I am better. I'm sorry about last night. You would think that as an adult I would be able to man up and deal with things without falling apart." Blaine says as he puts himself down. "Now stop berating yourself Mister. Besides your issues are not like deciding what color of shirt to wear, though if you asked me none would be my answer." Kurt jokes with a smirk on his face. Kurt goes and sits on the bed next to Blaine and says. "I'm sorry that he won't leave you alone. I don't know what to do to make him stop unless you get a restraining order put he hasn't done anything to harm you or threaten you so I don't know if that is an option. Maybe your idea to talk to him is the best way to go. Find out what he needs from you."Kurt suggests. "I promise I'll be there with you and if he says one thing that irritates you we are out of there." Kurt tells Blaine. "You are probably right because I can't put up with these games any more Kurt. I don't want to live my life constantly looking around afraid he might pop out at any time. I am too tired to keep fighting them." Blaine says. "Blaine, I took a back seat and kept quiet while I watched as you dealt with the Hills. Not any more, I'm going to get involved starting today. Let me see what I can do about this situation." Kurt tells Blaine. "Okay" Blaine replies as he hugs Kurt feeling loved. Blaine gets up and heads to the bathroom while Kurt takes out his phone and texts Joey. "Meet me same time and same place." Joey replies "Okay"

"Hey Lindsey" Blaine says as he walks into her room to check on her and Emma. She can be a bundle of energy so if you need a break don't be afraid to say something." Blaine tells Lindsey. "She's fine right now, besides it is about time for her nap. Those eyes are getting a little heavy. I want to know how you are doing. You seem a little down. I'm a good listener if you need one. I would like to help you the way you are helping me." Lindsey says. "It's a long and complicated story that I am trying to deal with, but unfortunately not very successfully at the moment. I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you or you guys staying here. I enjoy you and Emma being around. It takes my mind off my problems. I promise I won't let my problems affect you and Emma. Blaine says. "I'll take care of me but you take care of yourself. Just remember if you need a shoulder I'm here, because I can't go anywhere." Lindsey says with a chuckle. "You are a good friend. I just wish some of my so called friends supported me like you. Anyway, I'm not going to worry about something I have no control over. I do have a question for you. What do you think about bringing Emma's crib mattress over here? That way Emma will have her own bed to sleep on." Blaine asks. "I think that makes great sense." Lindsey says as Emma's eyes are about closed as she lies in Lindsey's arms. "Why don't you let me take her and I will put her down for her afternoon nap." Blaine suggests."A nap sounds pretty good right now." Lindsey says as she hands Emma to Blaine. "I'll check in on you before I head over to your place." Blaine explains. "You're not going now?" She asks. "No, Kurt has some errands he needs to run for work or school. He'll be back in a while. Well come on little one." Blaine says as he carries Emma to his bed for her nap. While the girls are napping Blaine figures he will work on his set list but soon he too lies down on the couch and is sound asleep.

"Kurt, I was surprised to hear from you. What's up?" Joey asks as Kurt pulls out the chair and sits down. "I don't have a lot of time and I'm not here for a friendly conversation. Joey, I need you to be honest with me." Kurt tells Joey. "This sounds serious Kurt." Joey observes. "Do you want a relationship with Blaine or would you rather sever the ties right now and be done with each other." Kurt asks bluntly. "Wow, let's get right to the point." Joey says surprised. "Yes, I would like to have a relationship with Blaine but he told me last night that he was done. So I guess he is the one who doesn't want a relationship with me." Joey answers snidely. "Have you spoken to your Father today? Did he tell you about what happened last night at The Train Station?" Kurt asks. "No, when he came in last night he was sort of out of it." Joey says reluctantly. "He got drunk and has a hangover doesn't he." Kurt guesses. "Yes, but he is an adult. I can't tell him what to do." Joey says. "Let me tell you what he did." Kurt tells Joey as he starts retelling the events of the night at The Train Station. "No wonder he was upset when he called me last night." Joey says as he rubs his face in his hands. "I have told my Father to leave him alone, but he says he needs to talk to him about something. He hasn't told me what though." Joey says. "I mentioned to Blaine this morning he might have to talk to him, but when he does I'm going to be there." He tells Joey. "The truth, what really hurt Blaine last night was the fact you didn't warn him Joey. He thought you understood about how he feels about Jack Hill. He thought you had his back. He thought he meant something to you. It hurt him deeply when he realized his half brother didn't care about him enough to call and warn him about the possibility of Jack Hill showing up at The Train Station." Kurt lectured Joey. "Did you know he was meeting with you today to tell you it would be alright if you talked about your Father in front of him? You are so important to him he wasn't going to let Jack Hill come between you. He was even going to make the effort to meet with Jack Hill one time to let him say what he needed to say to him." Kurt informs Joey. "He accepted you as his brother and volunteered to donate bone marrow to you when he found out it might lengthen your life and he asked for one favor in return. He didn't want to hear from or see Jack Hill. He has a very good reason why, if you had cared enough to ask him about it. But apparently you guys can't or won't abide by this single request. But your friendship is so important to him he is now willing to drop that request. What did Blaine do that is so wrong and not acceptable to you?" Kurt asks. "I am an adult and I don't like having to walk around on egg shells when I talk to Blaine making sure I don't mention his name. Jack Hill is my Father. The truth is Jack Hill is his Father whether he likes it or not. I think he needs to grow up and me a man, as long as we are being honest." Joey says as Kurt starts to fume. "I should get up and leave after that statement but I am going to say one more thing." Kurt says looking directly at Joey. "Jack Hill has not been a Father to either of you. That is the truth you need to accept. Stop hoping that one day he will turn into the Father you've always wanted because it's never going to happen. He doesn't have a fatherly bone in his body. He is only concerned about one thing, Jack Hill. He only cares about what is best for Jack Hill and to hell with other people and what they think. He doesn't care about the damage he causes because he never takes responsibility for his actions. It's never his fault. If you want him in your life so be it, but it will cost you a brother. A brother who will be there for you through thick and thin and give you the love you have been searching for. You decide Joey. Kurt stops to take a breath. "I am going to try one more time to help you understand why Blaine feels the way he does about Jack Hill and save your relationship. Do you love you Mom?" Kurt asks. "Yes, she is the world to me." Joey says proudly. "Imagine some man takes your Mom into a back alley and threatens to kill her with a knife pointed at her throat. Imagine the fear your Mother would be experiencing at that time. Imagine this man raping her and then severely assaulting her. In your head you can see this happening to your Mom and the images are so real and vivid it is frightening. Now add to this nightmare that you were conceived during this rape and assault. It causes you to feel so dirty you fear that you will never be clean again. You feel guilty that you are alive and you begin to believe that you shouldn't have been born, because you are a bad mistake. You feel uneasy every time your Mom looks at you because you remind her of him, because you have some of his features. As this nightmare continues you are told you have a brother you never knew. You are secretly tested and told you need to donate your bone marrow to a brother you just learned of immediately to increase his survival chances from cancer. Now add to the nightmare the effort of helping a friend who is pregnant and has a 15 month old through some health issue as well as the daily ups and downs of a normal life. How long do you think you would need to accept all that and get yourself back to normal if ever? For him it's been about 7 months. Personally, I don't think I could have done it as well as he has. In fact I think he has dealt with this situation amazingly well. Unfortunately, he thinks he hasn't. I can totally understand why he doesn't want to see or hear from Jack Hill. I don't think he is asking too much from his family and friends so he can feel comfortable and safe." Kurt tells Joey hoping he understands. "I've been such a jerk Kurt. I didn't understand until now how this has affected him. Actually I never thought to look at this situation through his eyes to better understand his feelings. Why didn't he explain this to me earlier? I would have understood better his request." Joey wonders. "Joey he finally told me last night and that was because I asked him to. Something you need to know about Blaine. He comes across as this strong person who you admire because he can deal with any situation and not be flustered. He wants to help you deal with your problems. The truth is he is a very sensitive person who takes everything to heart and he doesn't like to show this to others. He is so afraid of disappointing people he will sacrifice his own feelings for the sake of another persons. His feelings can be hurt easily by others. He takes things very personally when his feelings are involved. He knows the sacrifices he has made and when others don't seem to appreciate the effort it bothers him deeply." Kurt tells Joey as a way for Joey to better understand Blaine. "How is he Kurt?" Joey asks truly concerned about Blaine. "Last night destroyed him. I have never seen him so hurt. It was like a boxer getting sucker punched by a man you don't want in your life followed by a right cross squarely on the chin by you when he found out you knew." Kurt says as he starts to stand. "What can I do to help him Kurt?" Joey asks. "That is something only you can answer. Whatever you decide to do Joey, make sure you are being honest with yourself and it is something that you can live with and be able to follow through on. Don't hurt him again. He deserves to at least hear the truth from you." Kurt says as he leaves the café while Joey still sits at the table trying to answer that question.


	12. Chapter 12 Party Time

Friends and Family

Chapter 12 – Party Time

Blaine opens his eyes when he feels his curly black hair being pulled by a small hand connected to a baby being held by Kurt. "Hey Sweetie, is Kurt teaching you a bad habit that he will regret in the future. Blaine says as sits up and grabs Emma from Kurt's arms. "Bwaine pway" Emma says as she wiggles out of Blaine's arms and stands on the bed starting to jump. "No you don't." Kurt says as starts tickling Emma's stomach after she lost her balance while standing on the bed and landed on her bottom. "Let's go Blaine we've got a lot to do before the Christmas Party." Kurt says as he takes Emma out into the living room followed by Blaine. "Here is a cup of coffee to get you started." Kurt says to Blaine as he gives him a second cup containing tea for Lindsey. "Come on Emma let's go see Mommy. If I am up she's going to be up too." Blaine says as he walks to Lindsey's room. "Rise and shine Lindsey." He says as he knocks on the door. "I'm not awake. Go away." She answers back. Blaine opens the door and says. "Too bad, if I am up so are you." Blaine says laughing as he hands Lindsey her cup of tea. "Besides you need to start deciding on what you are going to wear to the party tonight." Blaine tells Lindsey. "I can't go to a party. Remember I am on bed rest ordered by the Doctor." She reminds Blaine. "I didn't forget. That's why I have reserved you a place in the living room on the couch and I won't take no for an answer because you need to get out of this room and have some fun. Besides you don't want to miss seeing Emma dancing to the music." Blaine explains to Lindsey. All you have to do is decide on your outfit and your chariot will be back later to take you to the party. Blaine says wearing a smile. "You seem in a good mood today." Lindsey notices. "Well I decided it is the holiday season and I am going to a party tonight. It's time to stop worrying about things and enjoy being with friends." Blaine says as he kisses Lindsey on her forehead and leaves to help Kurt.

Blaine is holding Emma as she sticks snowflakes on the wall. Kurt is busy putting the finishing touches on the food trays and making his special punch that is loved by all. "Emma, want to try the punch?" Kurt asks as he gives Emma her drinking cup with some punch in it. She takes a sip and makes a funny puzzled face. A few seconds later she happily decides to drink some more. "Apparently that is a thumbs up as Emma finishes with a smack of her lips causing both boys to laugh. "We had better give Emma her bath now." Blaine says. He fills the tub while Kurt gets Emma's party dress and shoes he bought her out of the closet and places them on the bed. Emma giggles as she splashes in the tub playing with her toys. "Duckie" She giggles as she puts it in her mouth. Blaine has washed her hair and is rinsing out the shampoo when Kurt walks in with a big towel to wrap around her while he blow dries her hair. "Okay Emma I think you are ready to get dressed for the party." Kurt announces. "Party" Emma shouts excitedly kicking her legs in the air making it difficult for Kurt to diaper on her. Blaine walks in showered and gets dressed before Kurt finishes getting Emma ready. "Why don't you get ready and I will finish up with Emma." Blaine suggests. Kurt leaves and Blaine puts on her t-shirt, dress, socks and shoes. Now he tackles brushing her hair and adds a bow as the finishing touch. He smiles as he looks at Emma a beautiful little girl and imagines the day when he and Kurt will have their own children to dress up. "Alright Miss Emma, let's go get your Mommy's approval." Blaine say as he sets Emma down and she follows Blaine to Lindsey's room. "Knock, knock, are you decent?" Blaine asks before he opens the door. "Yes, I'm decent. You can come in." Lindsey says. Blaine opens the door and Emma walks into the room. Lindsey screams at the sight. "Oh my God, look how cute you are. "Lindsey says with a huge smile on her face. "Pwitty" Emma giggles. "You look lovely tonight." Blaine compliments Lindsey. "You guys wait right here while I go get my camera." Blaine tells the girls. When he gets back with the camera he starts taking pictures of Emma, Lindsey, and the girls together. "Give me the camera Blaine." Lindsey asks. "I want a picture of you and Emma. Wait we need Kurt too." She says. "Kurt, come in here." Blaine shouts. "What's going on?" Kurt asks as Blaine and Lindsey comment on how good he looks. "We are taking pictures and we need your presence." Blaine says with a smile. For the next few minutes the four room mates are laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Kurt and Blaine finish putting out the last of the food and drinks for the party. "I think we are ready." Kurt tells Blaine. "It looks great Kurt. You have done a wonderful job." Blaine tells Kurt proudly as he goes and turns on the Christmas music he had already picked out. Then he heads to Lindsey's room. "Your chariot is here Lindsey." Blaine says. "What are you going to do?" She asks Blaine. "Put Emma on your lap then put your arm around my neck and hold on tight." Blaine says as bends down and picks Lindsey up and carries them to the couch. "Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt laughs as he takes a picture. "I'm bringing our guests to the party." He says as he gently sets Lindsey down on the couch while Emma is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes.

The party is in full swing with music playing and people singing. The room is filled with laughter as Emma starts wiggling to Jingle Bells. Sam and Mercedes start dancing followed by Santana and Brittany. "This is a great party." Rachael tells Kurt. "I'm glad you like it." Replies Kurt. "I like Lindsey, she seems very nice. It must be hard being on bed rest for months." Rachael comments. "She doesn't have a choice if she wants a healthy baby" Kurt says. "How are you doing with a baby in the house?" Rachael wonders. "She has been great. She is very funny as you can see." Kurt says as Emma is dancing on the floor next to her Mom.

There is a knock at the door and Brittany opens it and greets the person. "Hi, welcome to my friend's party. Food and drinks are on the table and you should enjoy yourself. Happy Easter!" Brittany says as she heads back to the dance floor, leaving the person alone to fend for himself. There is knocking at the door again so the man turns around and opens the door. Joey is shocked at the person answering the door. He grabs him and pulls him out into the hallway. "What are you doing here?" Joey says sternly. "I'm attending my son's Holiday Party. I saw your invitation." Jack Hill says. "Listen to me and listen to me good. You get your ass out of this apartment building immediately. You are not wanted here. Do you understand? If you don't leave I will tell Blaine not to meet with you and I will tell Blaine to refuse to do whatever it is you need from him. If that is not enough reason for you to leave just know I have no problem kicking you out on the street. I heard about what you did last night to Blaine. I am not very pleased with you right now so get lost." Joey demands. "Calm down there boy. I'll leave. I don't want you to pop a blood vessel. I'll leave but do me a favor. Tell Blaine I was here but you made me leave. "Go now and don't come back." Joey says as he points a finger towards the exit. Joey waits until he is out of sight before he knocks on the door again. "Hello" Joey says as Artie opens the door and invites him in."Hi, I'm Artie. Hang up your coat in the closet. Food and drinks are on the table." "Thanks" Joey says as he looks around trying to find Blaine or Kurt.

"How are you doing Lindsey?" Blaine asks making sure she is feeling okay and not too tired. "I'm fine and having a wonderful time but I'm afraid my little party animal has boogied for the last time." She says as Emma has crashed in her Mother's arms with her hair stuck to her forehead. "I'll take her and put her to bed." Blaine says as he carefully picks up Emma and heads toward his bedroom. Kurt sees Blaine carrying Emma to their bedroom and decides to help but stops when he hears. "Kurt" Joey says. "Joey, I'm glad you came. I trust you are not going to upset Blaine tonight." Kurt says. "No I'm not going to upset him but I would like to talk to him." Joey informs Kurt. "Your timing is great because I just saw him heading to our bedroom to put Emma down for the night. It's down the hall and first door on the right." Kurt tells Joey letting them talk by themselves.

Joey is standing in front of the bedroom door and knocks. "Come in." Blaine says quietly. Joey walks in and sees the back of Blaine as he is changing Emma's diaper. "Can you hand me those pajamas on the dresser please?" Blaine asks as he turns around and is now able to see Joey. "Sure, I'd be glad to." Joey says as he hands the pajamas to Blaine. He carefully puts them on Emma trying not to wake her up. Blaine picks up Emma from his bed and places her on her back on her crib mattress lying on the floor. When Blaine stands up Joey asks. "Can I talk to you for a minute before you go back to the party?" Blaine turns and motions for Joey to take a seat on the bed. They both sit down on the side of the bed and turn so they are facing each other. Both men feeling the weight of this conversation they are about to have.


	13. Chapter 13 Mending a Heart

Friends and Family

Chapter 13 – Mending a Heart

Kurt keeps a watchful eye on his bedroom door as he waits for Blaine and Joey to return to the party. He's hoping their conversation will be a step forward to mending their relationship and not a step backwards putting an end to it.

Blaine and Joey are looking at each other, both feeling nervous. "Blaine, the other day I met with Kurt and we discussed the situation between you and me. He told me what happened the other night at The Train Station. I am furious at my Father for doing that to you. It is totally unacceptable behavior on his part and I have told him so. Kurt also explained to be why you don't want anything to do with Jack Hill. Your feelings didn't make sense to me before, but Kurt opened my eyes as to why you feel so uncomfortable hearing his name and I really understand and can accept it now. I am truly sorry that I let you down, when I didn't call you about the possibility that he may be showing up at The Train Station. I should have and I see that now. I want you to know that it won't happen again. If I know he may be heading to a place you are going to be at I will tell you ahead of time, so you will not be blindsided by him. I'll do whatever I can to get him to leave you alone. But as you can see I do not have any control over him. But I will do my best to try to guide him to the correct choice when making decisions that affect you. I have told him and I will tell him again to leave you alone and abide by your wishes. If he continues to harass you I have no problem telling him to hit the road and not to come back. Blaine, I have been a jerk lately and my behavior has been childish and I am sorry. I do want you to be a part of my life. You are my only brother and I don't want to lose you. You are very important to me and I hope I haven't screwed this up so bad that you want nothing to do with me." Joey says with moist eyes. "I appreciate your understanding in this matter Joey. I accept your heartfelt apology, but I need to apologize to you also. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I wasn't able to communicate to you how I feel when I hear his name. It wasn't until the other day that I was able to accurately explain it to Kurt. I am glad Kurt was able to help you understand. I want you in my life too. If that is what you want." Blaine tells Joey. "So are we good now?" Joey asks Blaine. "I think we are." Blaine tells Joey as he holds out his arms for a hug. "I have one question for you though." Blaine says as he asks. "Do you know what Jack Hill wants from me or has to tell me?" "I've asked him a couple of times, and all he told me is it's between you and him and none of my business." Joey replies. "If I decide to meet with him I would like you to be there." Blaine informs Joey. "If you want me there I am there." Joey responds. "Okay Joey, we are missing a super party so let's go and enjoy being with family and friends." Blaine says as they stand up and walk to the door. "Blaine, thank you for giving me a second chance to be the brother you deserve." Joey says. "Joey I am glad too, but I hope I don't regret it." Blaine remarks. "You won't. I promise." Joey states as he gives Blaine another hug.

Kurt notices the door finally opening and Blaine and Joey walk out. He looks closely at Blaine for signs of him being upset. He looks okay, Kurt thinks to himself. They both seem to have moist eyes and they are talking to each other. It looks like everything is okay Kurt decides. Blaine spots Kurt and walks toward him never taking his eyes off him. Blaine reaches Kurt and wraps him up into a big hug. "What's this for?" Kurt asks Blaine. "For giving me back my brother. Whatever you said to him helped him understand my feelings when I couldn't. Thank you." Blaine whispers in his ear. "You're welcome Blaine, you're welcome." Kurt replies with a smile on his face.

The music is playing and people are laughing and dancing when Joey walks near Lindsey and says. "Hi, I'm Joey Hill. I thought I would introduce myself since it doesn't look like you are going to be getting up." Joey says. "Hi, Lindsey Green, and you are right. I'm on best rest until I deliver so I am not going anywhere for a few months." She says. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Joey asks. "Thanks, I would like some punch and maybe a snack." She admits. "Anything in particular you have a craving for?" He asks. "Why don't you surprise me?" Lindsey says with glint in her eye. Joey heads to the table and gets a plate and puts some veggies and dip along with some fruit along with a couple of pieces of chocolate candy. He picks up a cup filled with punch and heads back to Lindsey to find out how he did. "Here you go." Joey says as he hands her the plate and puts the punch down on the end table. "Thanks" She says. "How did you know I was having a severe craving for chocolate?" She says as she quickly picks up the pieces and pulls the foil off the candy and puts them in her mouth moaning with delight with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Oh that hits the spot." She says with delight. "I want whatever she had. Swanky" Santana says as she walks by Lindsey seeing her enjoying her candy. Lindsey opens her eyes and notices that people are watching her. "What, I'm pregnant and I had a craving. Give me a break." Lindsey explains to the others, though on the inside she is sorry. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Joey." She tells Joey apologetically. "I don't get embarrassed that easily. So tell me, when are you expecting to deliver?" Joey asks. "Not soon enough if you ask me. I'm due on March 23rd if all goes as expected." She answers. "You and your husband must be excited." Joey comments. "I don't know. I haven't met him yet." Lindsey informs Joey. "I'm sorry I just assumed you were married." He says. "You know what they say about people who assume don't you?" Lindsey jokes. "No I'm kidding. It's a short sad story I'll tell you some day." She says as her eyes start to get moist. "How about you tell me during dinner Friday night if you are not too busy?" Joey asks. "Excuse me." Lindsey says surprised at the question. "You do know I am on strict bed rest until I deliver." She says looking puzzled. "I know, but you do have to eat sometime." Joey says. "Yes I do but… Not being allowed to finish her sentence. "Good then I will bring dinner Friday around 6 o'clock." Joey says proudly. "Maybe we could even watch a movie if you are up to it." Joey suggests. Lindsey is wondering what just happened when it dawns on her she has a date for dinner Friday night. "So tell me what you like to eat besides chocolate?" Joey says laughing and looking forward to his Friday night dinner date with Lindsey.

After hosting an awesome party the boys are ready to call it a night. Kurt is turning off the last of the lights while Blaine carries Lindsey back to her room. "Did you have fun tonight Lindsey." Blaine asks. "Yes I did. It was a lovely party and I had a lot of fun watching Emma dance." Lindsey says with a huge smile. "Does Joey have anything to do with that smile on your face because I saw you two spending a lot of time together?" Blaine says with a smirk on his face. "Maybe" She says slowly. In fact we have a dinner date scheduled for Friday night around 6:00." Lindsey says happily. "I guess my half brother is quite a charmer." Blaine jokes. "So Kurt and I will plan on taking Emma out on the town for her own date Friday night if that is okay with you?" Blaine asks Lindsey. "You guys don't have to do that. But I would really appreciate it." Lindsey says. "Don't worry about it. We like hanging out with Emma. All you need to do is figure out what you are going to wear on this date. If you need any help don't be afraid to ask Kurt. He would love to help you and make sure you look perfect for your big date." Blaine says happily as he says good night and heads to his room.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asks Blaine. Lindsey has a dinner date with Joey Friday night and she is a little nervous. I told her you would help her look beautiful."Blaine says with a chuckle. "If she has a dinner date Friday night does that mean that we have a dinner date Friday night?" Kurt asks hoping the answer is yes. "You, Emma, and I are going to have a wonderful dinner date Friday night before I perform at The Train Station." Blaine tells Kurt. "I guess I can share you with Emma for one night after all we are sharing a bedroom together." He says with a giggle. "Mr. Anderson, I am delighted that I do not have to share our bed with Emma anymore." Kurt says as he holds up the blanket so Blaine can slide in. The boys cuddle holding each other tightly as they share a passionate kiss before they quickly fall asleep exhausted from hosting a most wonderful party.


	14. Chapter 14 Change of Heart

Friends and Family

Chapter 14 – Change of Heart

Blaine is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands while he is staring into space. After spending hours debating with himself he has come to the conclusion that he can't live his life afraid that Jack Hill is going to pop up at anytime. He is going to man up and meet with Jack Hill, the only person in the world that he hates. Kurt sits down next to him causing Blaine to focus back on the real world. "What are you thinking about? I bet I know, deciding on whether or not you should meet with Jack Hill." Kurt says concerned about his fiancé. "You are very good at reading my mind Kurt. Should I be afraid?" Blaine says as he pushes his shoulder into Kurt's. "Maybe you should post a mind reader for hire sign up because you would make a million I'm sure." Blaine says trying to show some humor even though he doesn't feel funny. After a few minutes of silence Blaine says. "Today Kurt." "What's today?" Kurt asks confused. "I'm going to see him today. I can't keep living like this, expecting him to jump out at anytime and being on edge unless I'm home in my apartment." Blaine explains. "Where and when?" Kurt asks. "I don't want him in our house so let's meet at Joey's and the time will depend on when Rachael can come and be with the girls." Blaine says. "I'll call her right now." Kurt says as he gets up to get his phone. "Bwaine, Bwaine" Emma shouts as she runs to the couch with her arms up high wanting to be picked up. "Good morning little one. How are you doing?" He asks as he hugs and tickles her. "Let's go change your diaper and fix you some breakfast." Blaine tells her. "Pancakes pwease." Emma says with a smile and a laugh.

"Rachael will be here in an hour and stay as long as we need her." Kurt informs Blaine. "Good, I'll call Joey and verify if it is alright to meet there and set up the time." Blaine says as he adds some syrup to Emma's pancakes before he calls Joey. "Hey Blaine, what's up?" Joey asks. "Is your Father there?" Blaine inquires. "Yes, he'll be here all day." Joey informs him. "Please tell him that Kurt and I will be over before noon today so he can tell us what he needs from me and this is a onetime conversation for him to explain himself. If he says anything that is rude or inappropriate we will leave and I will never see him again." Blaine tells Joey. "Okay, I'll tell him Blaine. See you soon." Joey says as he ends the phone call and goes to look for his Father.

"Do you need anything?" Rachael asks Lindsey as she sees Emma playing with her toys on Lindsey's bed. "We are good Rachael. Thanks for asking though." Lindsey says as she hands Emma her doll. "When will the boys be back? Blaine seemed really uneasy when he came in to say goodbye earlier." Lindsey says as Rachael picks up the ball that Emma threw off the bed. "I'd be afraid too if I was going to talk to that man. I couldn't do it." Rachael tells her. "Who is he?" Lindsey asks curiously. "If you don't know you'll have to talk to Blaine. It's his life story to tell. I think I will go and make you guys lunch. I'll be back in a few minutes with some soup and sandwiches." Rachael says and quickly leaves the room feeling bad, but she couldn't tell Lindsey the story.

Blaine and Kurt are standing outside Joey's apartment waiting for Blaine to knock. I'm here for you. If he says or does something insulting or upsets you we are gone. We'll just hear what he has to say and leave. If you get nervous just hold on to my hand." Kurt says as Blaine quickly grabs his hand, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. Joey opens the door and the boys enter. "Hey guys, we can sit in the living room if you want." Joey says as they see Jack Hill already sitting in the living room. They take off their jackets and hang them up on the coat hook.

Blaine and Kurt go and sit down on the couch with their hands still entwined. The four men sit in silence for a few long seconds. Blaine's head is looking down at the floor when he takes a deep breath, raises his head and looks directly at Jack Hill and says seriously. I'm meeting with you not because I want to or because I care what you have to say to me. I'm meeting with so you will stop bothering me and my family. I am giving you this one opportunity to say your peace so if I were you I would be grateful for the opportunity and take advantage of my generosity. When we are finished with this conversation today I expect you to abide by my wishes. You will not try to contact me in any way and if for some reason you need to contact me you will go through Joey, and if we happen to see each other since you are both in New York we will act cordial towards each other but nothing else. I decided to meet with you today because you said you needed to tell me something. That I need to do something that will affect your life. Now is the time to say your peace." Blaine says waiting to hear his comments. "Blaine your hatred for me is obvious. Lighten up or you will be dead before you are 30." Jack Hill states while Blaine's facial expression stays the same. "Okay, I can see you don't have a sense of humor. You must have gotten that from your Mother." He says as Blaine starts to stand. "Wait, wait, wait, I'll get to the point of this meeting. As you know I work for Reaching for the Stars talent agency in Los Angeles and they are expanding into New York. Blaine I have seen you perform a few times and you are very talented. The world needs to see you and hear you. You have a connection with your audience that most artist don't have. I want to sign you to a performing contract that will allow me to showcase your talent around the world." Jack Hill says as he takes out a contract and hands it to Blaine as everyone is stunned. Blaine holds the contract in his hands as his eyes begin to fill with moister. He tears the contract in half and in half again and throws the pieces back at Jack Hill and stands to leave. "No! I'm done with this." Blaine shouts exasperated by this whole game Jack Hill is playing. I came here because you said you needed to talk to me. That I needed to do something that would save your life. You have stalked me to the point that I contemplated getting a restraining order against you and all you wanted was for me to sign a contract with your company so they would make money. So you would make money off of me. You put me through hell for my signature. Have a nice life and stay permanently out of mine." Blaine says as he moves to get his coat. "Stop, Blaine, please stop!" Jack Hill shouts as he stands up and walks after Blaine. "Come back and sit down please and I'll tell you tell you the truth." He says begging. Blaine stops and looks at Kurt wanting to know what to do. "You are here. You need to complete this conversation so you can move on without always wondering." Kurt reminds Blaine as he rubs his face with his hands trying to decide what to do. "Alright talk." He says as they all walk back to the living room and sit down.

I needed to get some talented performers under contract. I haven't signed up very many performers because there aren't many who can meet my talent requirements. But most have refused to sign a contract when I inform them that I am on the sexual offender list which I am required to do. Apparently most people don't feel comfortable around a sexual offender so they refuse to sign with me." He says nonchalantly as Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand remembering who he offended. "If I don't get a good performer with lots of talent signed to a contract soon I have been told that I will be fired from the company for low performance. My probation which is for 20 years, states because of my early release that I must be employed fulltime or I will be sent back to prison to complete my time not served. I don't want to go back there, it is no fun. I don't want to give up my freedom so I thought if I could get you to sign with my company I could save my job and help you out with your career." Jack Hill confesses to Blaine. Blaine closes his eyes and thinks about what he wants to say. "First of all I don't believe you care a damn about my career. So don't use me as your excuse. Besides I don't care if you get sent back to prison or not. After what you have done to my Mother you should probably still be there. But I do care how it will affect Joey." Blaine says. "Stop Blaine, I'm not going to do this." Jack Hill stands and starts to walk around saying. "I take back my offer of a performing contract. This situation is selfish on my part and for the first time in my life a feel ashamed. You don't deserve to be treated like this, especially by me. I'm going to deal with this problem by myself and solve it. I have made some bad decisions in my life and I realize I have to take control of my life and accept the consequences of my decisions. I'm sorry." He says to everyone as his face looks shocked. The others look at each other not knowing what to do when Joey gets up. He walks over to his Father and gives him an accepting hug. "Excuse me I need to make a call." Jack Hill says as he leaves the living room and heads toward the kitchen. He dials a number and talks for a while as the boys talk amongst themselves discussing what has just happened. He returns with tears in his eyes and a stunned look on his face say. "The agency is extending my contract." He says surprised. The agency and my probation officer were trying to decide if I had changed my attitude toward things. They told me this was a test and because I didn't use Blaine like I had planned to they think I am making progress. They are pleased with my decision to accept the consequences of my choices. That it is a big step forward." He said happily as he sat down. Blaine and Kurt put their coats on when Jack Hill says. "Blaine I will abide by your wishes but I hope one day you will change your mind." Blaine says. "Goodbye to Jack Hill and tells Joey they will talk later as they leave the apartment and head back home.


	15. Chapter 15 Celebrations

Friends and Family

Chapter 15 – Celebrations

Christmas music is playing and four stockings are hanging with the names of Kurt, Blaine, Lindsey and Emma by the fireplace. The tree is beautifully decorated with lovely ornaments hanging from a large pine tree as the colorful lights twinkle. All four roommates sing songs, drink eggnog and eat cookies while Emma keeps looking at the wrapped presents under the tree. "Pwesents" Emma says as she points to the tree jumping up and down. "This has been a perfect evening with you guys but I'm afraid I'm going to call it a night." Lindsey says as she yawns again. "Emma it's time for you to go to bed so Santa can come." Lindsey tells her. Blaine carries Lindsey back to her bed while Kurt and Emma set out milk and cookies for Santa and a carrot for Rudolph. Blaine joins them as they begin to write a note to Santa. "Okay Emma, you have to help us do something very important. We need to write a note to Santa. Let's start sweetie." Kurt tells her. "Santa, Santa" Emma says excitedly. "That's right. Let's start with Dear Santa." Kurt says as he writes. "Here are some cookies and milk." He continues. "Milk, Santa" Emma says as she giggles. "Love Emma" Kurt concludes. "Santa, Santa, wuv" Emma shouts. "Okay little one, you need to calm down a little so let's go rock for a while and hopefully you will fall asleep. Blaine sings Christmas Carols to Emma as they rock and she quickly falls asleep in Blaine's arms. Kurt checks to make sure she is asleep then picks her up and carries Emma to their room and gently lays her down and covers her up. He goes back into the living room and is surprised to see a romantic candle lit room waiting for him. Blaine is lying by the fire with two glasses of wine. Kurt joins him. He looks at the clock and whispers Merry Christmas.

Kurt had gotten up early to make everyone's favorite sweet rolls. Blaine got up next and brought Lindsey out so she could see Emma's face when she saw the tree. With a warm drink in their hands the three are talking about the fun they had last night. They hear little feet pitter pattering out of the bedroom followed by a loud scream. Awwwww! Mommy, Mommy, Santa came, pwesents" She ran to the tree with her face lit up with surprise and excitement as her hand covers her mouth while touching the presents. She looks at the adults who are watching her with huge smiles on their faces and can barely hold in their laughter. Blaine was glad he had his camera in his hands so he could capture this moment in time. Blaine finally goes to Emma and picks her up saying. "Good morning little one, Merry Christmas. Let's get you changed and then we'll open presents." "Pwesents" Emma says filled with excitement. When everyone was ready the roommates opened their gifts. Emma quickly opens her gifts and squeals when she sees her new doll, puzzles, blocks and clothes. She loves playing with the bows as she sticks them to her head. They all agree that this has been a wonderful Christmas. Kurt and Blaine look at each other both thinking about the day they will be celebrating Christmas with their children squealing and laughing. "Emma, are you ready for breakfast?" Kurt asks. The next thing they hear is Emma shouting. "Pancakes pwease!" The adults look at each other and Kurt says. "I guess we are having pancakes." Emma takes Kurt's hand and leads him into the kitchen singing "Pancakes, pancakes." Blaine looks at Lindsey and says with a chuckle. "She is definitely your daughter." "Yes she is. She is my precious daughter." Lindsey says with pride and a heart filled with love.

The next few days go by quickly as the excitement for the New Year increases each day. They decided to invite Sam and Mercedes and Finn and Rachael along with Joey over for the evening to celebrate the New Year and watch the crystal ball fall together. The evening of the 31st finally arrives and Emma is dressed in her PJ's because everyone knows she won't make it to midnight. "KURT! I need your help!" Lindsey yells from her room. "What's wrong?" Kurt says worried as he enters her room. "Blue or red sweater?" Lindsey asks concerned. Kurt laughs as he says. "I'd go with blue. Are you nervous about tonight Lindsey?" Kurt asks with a teasing smile. "It's only Joey, you see him practically every day." "I know just like it's only Blaine. I see you are dressed up quite nicely tonight Kurt." Lindsey teases Kurt. "Okay, you got me. I can relate." Kurt says as the doorbell rings. "That might be him. I'll go see." Kurt says as he leaves with a smirk on his face.

A few minutes later Joey walks into Lindsey's room with a bouquet of a variety of flowers. He hands them to Lindsey along with a kiss on her cheek as he sits down on the bed. "How beautiful Joey. You shouldn't have, but I am glad you did." Lindsey says with a smile. I just wanted to brighten up your room like you have brightened up my life." Joey says smiling as he looks at Lindsey mesmerized by her eyes. "Hey, where is Emma because I have a smaller bouquet for her?" Joey says. "Emma, please come here Joey needs to see you." She calls. "Mommy, Mommy, Joey" Emma says as she climbs onto her bed and crawls to her Mother. "Emma, I got these for you." Joey says as he hands Emma her flowers. Emma smells the flowers and giggles. "Fwowers, pwitty" Emma shouts as she stands and goes to Joey and kisses him on the cheek and says. "Tank you Joey." Emma quickly slides off the bed and starts running out of the room looking for the boys yelling. " Bwaine fwowers, Kur fwowers" "If you are ready I would be happy to escort you to this lovely get together and if I didn't say it earlier I should have because you look beautiful Lindsey." Joey says as he gently kisses Lindsey on her lips. "Kissy, Mommy" Emma laughs while standing in the doorway.

The friends are having a wonderful evening telling stories, dancing and singing along with the music. "The New Year will be here in a few minutes. What do you hope the New Year brings? Kurt asks Blaine as they dance around the floor in their own little world not noticing the others. "This year I see a magical wedding to the most beautiful person in the world. I hope that this year sees you and me growing closer together and more in love every day. And for the cherry on top, I am thinking maybe and I mean maybe that we might begin the steps to starting our own family." Blaine says with a smile on his face. "What about your wishes for the New Year?" Blaine asks Kurt. "I'll take yours and add that this year is filled with joy and laughter, good health, and no days with tears of sadness." Kurt answers. "I think this year is going to be wonderful as long as we go through it together and we can share it with our family and friends." Blaine says as he looks around at his friends feeling blessed and then he kisses Kurt grateful for his soul mate. All the couples are watching the television as the ball begins to fall and bring in the New Year. At the stroke of midnight the couples shout Happy New Year and then kiss their loved one passionately, then wish Happy New Year to their friends. Emma is curled up in the chair sound asleep. Blaine and Kurt quietly walk over to her and gently kiss her cheek wishing her a Happy New Year. Lindsey looks at Joey and says as she holds her baby bump. "It's the New Year so that means the countdown can officially begin until the birth of the baby." Lindsey tells Joey. "I think it's going to be a wonderful year for you Lindsey and me, I do believe. Joey says as he kisses Lindsey again. The evening draws to a close as Sam, Mercedes, Finn and Rachael give their thanks and best wishes as they head out. Joey carries Lindsey back to her room while the boys pick up a few things before they put Emma to bed. Everyone hoping that the New Year brings a year filled with joy, laughter, and dreams coming true.

The wintery days are passing uneventfully. The boys are happy finalizing plans as their wedding day gets closer. Lindsey is doing well under the watchful eyes of Blaine and Kurt as she closely follows her Doctor's orders. Her baby bump continues to grow bigger with everyone's excitement increasing as the due date nears. Joey can always be found at her side giving her additional support that she really appreciates. Emma is growing like a weed and continues to learn and do new things daily, always keeping everyone entertained.

Before they realize it, Valentine's Day is here. Joey surprises Lindsey with a romantic dinner that they shared even though Lindsey is now lying flat in bed with her head elevated because it is easier on her heart as the baby continues to grow as expected. Joey gives Lindsey a lovely wrapped box. She carefully takes off the wrapping and opens the box to see a heart necklace with a diamond. "It's beautiful Joey! Thank you." She says with a smile as she takes it out of the box and Joey puts it on her. "Lindsey you make me very happy. Lindsey I love you." Joey says for the first time. "I love you too Joey." Lindsey says as they lean closer towards each other until their lips touch and they kiss. "Mommy kiss Joey." Emma announces as she walks into the room after eating her dinner and hugs and kisses her Mom. "Emma I got you something because you are very special to me." Joey says as he hands her a box. With a huge smile of amazement on her face she takes the box from Joey and carefully opens it up and squeals with excitement as she takes out a soft pink stuffed puppy. "Puppy Mommy, puppy, Tank you Joey!" Emma shouts with joy. "You are very welcome Emma." Joey says as he picks her up and she kisses him on the cheek saying. "Kiss, kiss

Kurt and Blaine are sharing a lovely dinner at The Train Station as they look into each other's eyes lovingly. "I am so thankful that you came to spy on the Warblers. I will forever be indebted to Puck." Blaine tells Kurt. "I am lucky that you were walking by me on the stairs that day and time and stopped when I said excuse me." Kurt said smiling happily. "I am so looking forward to the day we will become one. So Mr. Hummel I suggest we decide right now on our last name. Are we going as Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine asks trying to get Kurt to make a decision. "Okay, I have a possible solution to the problem. You want Anderson-Hummel and I want Hummel-Anderson so I suggest we write both names down on a piece of paper, put them both in a box and then let Emma pick the winner. What do you think?" Kurt asks. "Okay, we can do that as long as you promise me that you will not be mad when she picks Anderson-Hummel." Blaine jokes as he gets up to go perform. "This song I am dedicating to the love of my life on this Valentine's Day. This song is the first song he ever heard me sing and every time I sing it I instantly go back to the day he changed by life forever. Kurt this is for you." You think I'm pretty…..

"Emma, pick a paper out of the box." Kurt tells Emma. Blaine watches as she gives the paper to Lindsey. Lindsey opens the folded paper and reads it. Then she turns the name towards the boys so they can see. There last name will be …


	16. Chapter 16 Making a Choice

Friends and Family

Chapter 16 – Making a Choice

Hummel-Anderson it says on the piece of paper Hummel-Anderson. Kurt and Blaine look at each other relieved and excited. Relieved because the last name question has been decided and excited because that means they are one step closer to becoming one, becoming married. They hug tightly while Emma and Lindsey cheer. "Is that okay with you Blaine?" Kurt asks Blaine not wanting him to be upset. "It is fantastic soon to be Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Blaine says with his trademark smile. "Let's celebrate." Blaine says. "After Lindsey's appointment with Dr. Jackson we can stop and pick up dinner and some ice cream." They all love Blaine's idea especially Emma who shouts. "Ice cweam wuv, I wuv ice cweam."

The boys are watching Emma in the reception area while Lindsey is meeting with Dr. Jackson in an exam room. "How are you feeling Lindsey? And I want to hear the truth." Lindsey looks at Dr. Jackson with moist eyes and says. "I am extremely tried most of the time. Even doing little things like brushing Emma's hair tires me out. The boys have been great. Actually they have spoiled me and Emma. They won't let me do anything. Joey has been so supportive and understanding about this situation. But I can feel my energy is less and I have lost some of my strength and it worries me." Lindsey confesses. "Okay Lindsey, let me take a listen and see what I hear." Dr. Jackson listens to Lindsey's heart beat. "Lindsey, your heart does sound weaker so that explains you felling tired. You need to seriously consider letting us take the baby early." Dr. Jackson recommends to Lindsey. "I can't Dr. Jackson. I promised this baby that I would do whatever I have to so it will be healthy when it is born." Lindsey tells Dr. Jackson determined to keep her promise as she rubs her baby bump. "Lindsey, what I'm about to say to you might sound harsh and I'm not trying to be cruel. I commend you for doing everything you can to make sure your baby is healthy when it is born, but the fact of the matter is, if you die before the baby is born the baby will die also and it won't matter whether or not you kept your promise." Dr. Jackson says bluntly getting right to the point. "How about we make a compromise? I will admit you into the hospital so if there are complications you are in the hospital already and at least we have a chance to save you and the baby. On March 1st we will deliver the baby. That way it will only be a few weeks early and the baby should be fine. Will you agree to that?" Dr. Jackson asks. "Okay Dr. Jackson, I will agree to do that." Lindsey says. "I have one request though. Could you please tell Blaine and Kurt what we are going to do? But I don't want them to know how serious this is. Maybe tell them it's just a precaution. I don't want them to worry and I need a few minutes to understand and accept what you told me." Lindsey says as she takes a deep breath. "Lindsey I will tell them but for your information by law I can't tell anyone anything about your medical condition unless you allow it." Dr. Jackson tells Emma as she leaves to talk to Blaine and Kurt. Dr. Jackson calls the boys into her office while a nurse watches Emma. She explains that Lindsey will be admitted into the hospital until she delivers, but did not give them a complete explanation. After talking with the Doctor Blaine and Kurt decided it would be best if Blaine took Lindsey to the hospital while Kurt takes Emma home after they stop for some ice cream.

Blaine walks into Lindsey's hospital room after Lindsey has been connected to a heart and a baby monitor and says. "Hey" He walks towards Lindsey's hospital bed and sits down in the chair nearby. Blaine grabs her hand and says. "It will be alright Lindsey. Everything is going to be fine and work out just like you planned. Kurt and I will watch over Emma, while you take care of the baby. Before you know it you'll be home with your two kids and this will all be in the past." Blaine says as he rubs her hand trying to reassure her. Blaine, I am concerned about something and I would like you to find out the answer. If something should happen to me what would happen to Emma? I don't have any family for her to go to." Lindsey says. "I know the answer to that question already." Blaine says quickly. First of all, nothing is going to happen to you, but as a responsible parent I understand your need to make sure Emma's needs are taken care of in the event of your death. I don't want you to worry about that Lindsey because you do have a family. You have me, Kurt and Joey and I promise you we will make sure Emma is taken care of, loved and lives a happy life because we would be honored to raise Emma if you were unable to." Blaine says with moist eyes as he hugs Lindsey and she hugs him. "Thank you Blaine, you are right, you are my family." Lindsey says happily. Blaine says goodbye because before he heads to his class at NYADA Blaine wants to check in on Kurt and Emma. He also promises to hug and kiss Emma for her as well as bring Emma along tomorrow for a visit. After Blaine is gone Lindsey reaches for the phone on her nightstand. She dials a number and informs the person on the other end of the line that she needs to see them.

"Kurt" Blaine calls out. "Shhhhhhh, I just got her down. I think she was on a sugar high from the ice cream." Kurt explains with a chuckle. "How is Lindsey? I bet it was a tough day for her." Kurt says. "Yes it was. I tried to reassure her that everything would be alright but Kurt I am concerned about her. I don't think we know how serious her condition is. She asked me about what would happen to Emma if she wasn't around because she didn't have a family for Emma to go to. I hope you aren't upset but I told her not worry because we would raise her." Blaine says waiting to see Kurt's reaction. "When you do things like that it makes me love you more. I wouldn't want anyone else to raise Emma except us if Lindsey couldn't." Kurt says as he smiles at Blaine. "I'm glad you agree. I think I had better call Joey and let him know about Lindsey. I don't know if she has been able to call him yet." Blaine says as he takes out his phone. Blaine called Joey and Lindsey had already called him. He was going up to the hospital now to be with her.

Joey enters the hospital room and sees Lindsey looking sad and in need of a hug. Joey lies down on the bed with Lindsey letting her know he is there for her and he isn't going anywhere. He promises as he holds her tight as she falls asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Life is Not Fair

Friends and Family

Chapter 17 – Life is Not Fair

"Tomorrow is a big day Emma. You will be getting a new baby brother or sister." Lindsey says as she is holding Emma in her arms. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Blaine asks as he sits in a chair with Kurt. "No, not yet, I have thought of some names but I need to see the baby before I can make it official. But I will tomorrow after I see my baby." Lindsey says excitedly, looking forward to finding out if she is having a girl or a boy. "Bwaine dwink pwease." Emma asks as she holds out her hand for her practice cup that Blaine gives her. "We should probably get going so you two can have some time alone and Lindsey can get some rest." Blaine says looking at Joey. Kurt starts to pick up Emma's things while Joey moves closer to Lindsey. "What time is the c-section scheduled for?" Kurt asks Lindsey. "It's scheduled for 10 o'clock but I would like you here around 8 o'clock because I know I am going to be a nervous wreck." Lindsey says as she squeezes Joey's hand. "We'll be here. Rachael is spending the night so she doesn't have to get up in the middle of the night or lose any beauty sleep." Kurt says rolling his eyes and gives Lindsey a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Okay little one, give your Mommy a hug and a kiss goodbye." Blaine says as he gets ready to pick up Emma. "Bye Mommy, wuv you" Emma says as she gives her Mom a tight squeeze around her neck and a kiss. Lindsey does the same to Emma. "I love you to Emma" She says with a tear in her eye. "Goodnight Lindsey, see you tomorrow. Okay Emma we are out of here." Blaine says as he picks up Emma carrying her over his shoulder like a fireman and heads toward the door as Emma giggles and waves goodbye to her Mom.

"Joey, thank you for making these last few months bearable. You gave me something or someone to think about besides myself." Lindsey says with a smile. "I should be thanking you because you have brightened up my life. I can't remember the last time I felt so happy. With my cancer in remission, school going well and you by my side life is good." Joey says as he kisses Lindsey.

"Blaine at this rate you won't get any sleep before we have to get up to head to the hospital. What's keeping you awake?" Kurt asks Blaine. "I'm just worried about Lindsey. The c-section is going to be very hard on her and her heart. I don't want anything to happen to her because she has finally found happiness with Joey and she survived the stress of her pregnancy. I don't know maybe I'm just too tired." Blaine explains to Kurt. "Blaine you have been a very good friend and she wouldn't want you to be worrying about her. The truth is Blaine you don't have any control over what happens the next few days. Worrying is not going to help anyone. All you can do is be the friend she needs. So let's get some sleep." Kurt says as he wraps his arms around Blaine They both fall asleep only to awake in a few hours and head to the hospital.

"Good morning Lindsey are you ready to deliver a baby today?" Dr. Jackson asks. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Lindsey says as she tries to control her nerves. "Okay, we will be monitoring your heart carefully during the c-section. Once you are prepped it should only take a few minutes to deliver the baby. Once you deliver they will check the baby's vitals and then show you the baby. I will stitch you up and you will be returned to your room to start recovering. Then in a week they will go back in to fix your heart. Now before I go I need you to fill out the birth certificate information, sign the c-section release paper as well as an emergency release form in case we have an unexpected complication." Dr Jackson explains as Lindsey signs her name to the paperwork. "Lindsey, I just want to say I am so impressed by you. You stuck to your promise and you made to the delivery safe and sound. Not every woman would have done it" Dr. Jackson tells Lindsey as she leaves the room to get ready for the c-section.

"Joey, please don't be one of those guys that faints in the middle of the delivery room. That would be totally embarrassing to our family." Blaine teases Joey who is holding Lindsey's hand. "Don't worry I will be only looking into these beautiful eyes." Joey says looking at Lindsey lovingly. "Okay that is enough of that. We are her to deliver a baby." Kurt reminds Joey. A nurse walks in and asks who is going to be in the OR and they all point to Joey. "Please follow me so you can get ready please." The nurse asks. "Alright, I guess I will see you in a few minutes." Joey says as he exits the room. "Good luck Joey, remember to stand tall and do not fall." Blaine shouts as Joey gives him a smirk. Blaine and Kurt walk closer to Lindsey and hold her hands reassuring her that all will be well. "Guys, I can't thank you enough for all the things you have done for me and my baby. You took me in when I needed a place to stay and showed me what love means. We became best friends and more importantly we became the family I never had but always wanted. I will never be able to repay you for all you have done. I just needed to tell you that before I go." Lindsey says with tears in her eyes. "Lindsey we love you very much and we are honored to be your family." Kurt says as an orderly enters the room. "Hey listen to me. As indebted you feel to us we are indebted to you because you have brought so much joy into our lives that we are connected for life. You are right we are a family and always will be. Now it's time to for you to increase the size of our family." Blaine says as he kisses Lindsey on her cheek. "It is time to go." The orderly says as the boys say. "Good luck, we love you."

"Lindsey can you feel me touching your stomach?" Dr. Jackson asks as she is preparing Lindsey. "No I don't feel anything." She informs the Doctor. "Good, I think we are ready to bring this life into the world." The Doctor says as she begins to make the incision. "You know I love you right?" Joey asks Lindsey as she turns her head to look at Joey. "I know you do. You know I love you too right?" Lindsey says. "Yes I do. You make my life so much better." Joey says until suddenly they are surprised to hear the cries of a baby, the beautiful sound of a new born baby breathing in life for the first time. Tears are falling from the eyes of Lindsey and Joey. The Doctor holds up the baby for the couple to see the baby. "Congratulations you have a baby girl." The Doctor announces to all. The nurse begins to check and clean off the newborn as Dr. Jackson continues to care for Lindsey. "Do you want to cut the cord?" The nurse asks Joey. "I'd love to." Joey answers as he stands and walks to the baby. He takes the scissors and cuts between the two clips. They wrap the baby up in a blanket and give the baby to Joey. He carries the precious bundle to Lindsey who is still crying but wearing a huge smile. Lindsey carefully touches the soft face of her daughter saying. "I love you sweetie. You are so beautiful. There are so many people waiting to see you." Lindsey gently kisses her daughter. They take the baby to weigh, measure, and clean up. "Joey I want you to go with the baby and make sure she is okay. Make sure you tell Blaine and Kurt about the baby. I'll see you back in the room" Lindsey says as she lies still so the Doctor can finish. Joey looks at Lindsey and says. I love you with all my heart. You are so amazing and I am the lucky guy who gets to be with you." Joey tells Lindsey as he kisses her deeply before he turns to leave and she says. "I love you too!"

"Blaine, stop pacing. You are going to drive me crazy." Kurt says as he finally gets Blaine to sit down. "Okay, I don't want a crazy man for a husband." Blaine says jokingly as he takes a deep breath. "What's taking so long?" Blaine wonders. The swinging doors open and Joey walks toward them with a huge smile. "It's a girl!" Joey yells joyfully at the boys. "The baby is gorgeous and Lindsey did great. She didn't have any problems." Joey says relieving Blaine's concerns. "That is great news." Kurt says as the three guys hug happy it is over. "Hey, let's go to the nursery and you guys can see her. They were going to check her out but they should be done by now." Joey suggests. The boys are quickly heading to the nursery still shouting for joy. At the nursery they are looking through the glass window. "Do you see her?" Joey asks as the boys are looking for Lindsey's name on the basinets. "There she is!" Kurt yells and points to the third basinet in the second row. "Oh my God she is so little. Look at her small hands." Blaine comments. A nurse walks in and picks up the tiny baby and brings her closer to the window. "She's lovely. Look at her hair. She has quite a bit of hair already." Kurt mentions. The nurse returns the baby to the basinet as the boys still stare amazed at what they see. "We should probably go check on Lindsey. She should be back in her room soon and then they will bring her the baby." Joey recommends. The boys walk to Lindsey's room and are waiting for her return.

"That is it we are done." Dr. Jackson tells Lindsey. "Great now I can see…. Alarms on the monitors begin sounding and the room becomes filled with medical professionals doing a dance they don't want to perform.

"Settle down Joey, it takes time to close up that size of an incision. Besides we have to be extra careful with her." Blaine says trying to keep Joey calm. Though he thinks it is cute the way Joey dotes over Lindsey. The door finally opens and everyone exhales the breath they had been holding. "Dr. Jackson walks in, but Lindsey doesn't follow. They sense that something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong when Dr. Jackson's eyes fill with tears. She doesn't have to say it. They don't want to hear it. But she does. I'm sorry she didn't make it. "Nooooo" Joey yells and a shocked Blaine collapses into the chair he had been sitting in with tears flowing like a river down his face. Kurt can barely talk but he asks. "What happened? She was fine. She had survived the c-section." Kurt says numb from the shocking news. "I had just finished and we were about to roll her back to the room and the monitors start going off. We believe she suffered an aneurism rupture in her brain causing her death. She felt no pain, she simply went to sleep. I am so sorry for your loss." Dr Jackson says as she tries to comfort the boys. "I am going to give you some time alone but please do not leave the hospital because I need to talk to you about Lindsey's wishes." Dr. Jackson turns to leave and says. "I am truly sorry for your loss. Lindsey was a special person that will be deeply missed." She leaves the room to the boys as they start to start to deal with the death of their family member. Kurt walks over to Blaine who is staring at nothing. He goes down on his knees and simply holds Blaine in his arms and Blaine lets it out and sobs as he holds on to Kurt never wanting to let go. Blaine opens his eyes and sees Joey standing alone. He stands up and along with Blaine they go and they make a three person hug and they cry together as their hearts are breaking. "It's not fair, it's not fair." Joey says. "She was finally going to have the life she deserved. You can't take her now. I don't want a life without her." Joey cries. "Listen to me," Kurt says as he gets Blaine's and Joey's attention. "We have to get control of ourselves. We have to be strong for each other because the reality of the situation is Lindsey is gone, but she is still here in the souls of two little girls who have lost their Mother." Kurt says as the door opens. "Excuse, I need you to follow me please." Dr. Jackson requests. The boys follow her and she takes them to her office. When they enter they see a middle aged woman who was sitting down in a chair.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and Joey Hill I would like to introduce you to Mr. Angela Thompson. She is an attorney that Lindsey hired to make sure her final wishes were followed. When Lindsey was admitted to the hospital a few weeks ago she told me that if anything happened to her in the hospital I was to call Mrs. Thompson. Lindsey knew that due to her complicated situation that if something happened causing her to die she needed her wishes to be enforced immediately. Mrs. Thompson is here to do that right now by informing you of what her wishes are. You can use my office for as long as you need." Dr. Jackson says as she stands up and leaves the room. "Please have a seat." Mrs. Thompson says as she motions for the boys to sit down at the table. "To start with I wish I was not here. I am truly sorry for your loss. Let me explain how this all came about. A few weeks ago Lindsey called me and asked me to come and see her. She explained that her life could be in jeopardy because of the choice she made concerning her pregnancy. She wanted to make sure that legally her wishes would be followed without issues. She was looking out for her family even though she is gone. Are there any questions before I begin to inform you of Lindsey's wishes?" She asks. "Not at this time." Blaine says as the other boys agree. "Okay, these are Lindsey's wishes for her family.


	18. Chapter 18 Lindsey's Wishes and a Family

Friends and Family

Chapter 18 – Lindsey's Wishes and a Family Unites

Mrs. Angela Thompson opens up her briefcase and takes out some large envelopes and places them on the table. "Lindsey's main concern was making sure her children were living in a home that is filled with love. A home that felt safe. A place where her children would receive the proper guidance they need and unending support they deserve as they grow from babies to adults. It seems like an impossible place to find if you ask me, but she did. She told me about this home and I envy the people who live there." She says as she opens up the first large envelope and takes out some papers. "This document gives guardianship/adoption of Emma Green to Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if they are willing to accept this responsibility?" Mrs. Thompson adds. Blaine and Kurt look at each other and without talking they both agree. "Yes, we will accept the responsibility of being the guardians and Fathers to Emma." Blaine and Kurt say as they squeeze each other's hands. "Now, if I can get your signatures on these documents you will become her legal guardians immediately, since the child is a minor who is totally dependent upon an adult for survival and her Mother signed her rights over to you while alive. "Are you ready to do this? It's a big responsibility and we'll have to make quite a few sacrifices." Blaine asks one more time to make sure Kurt is on board with this. "Loving a child and having a family with you is not a sacrifice. It's a dream we have had for many years and it is coming true." Kurt says as he takes the pen and signs his name. Blaine smiles lovingly at Kurt and signs after Kurt. "Wait a second. This is for Emma but what about the baby?" Blaine asks concerned looking at the attorney. "Lindsey already took care of that. When you get a copy of the baby's birth certificate look at the line that says Father, you will see the name Blaine Devon Anderson. So you are already the legal Father. But wait, I'm not the Father, how can that be legal?" Blaine asks. "I understand that the other possible Father is deceased and his family did not know about Lindsey. Since we are not able to question Lindsey about the Father why would I doubt what she wrote on the birth certificate. I assume she knows who the Father is and I doubt there is anybody who will question it." She explains with a wink. This document is Kurt's adoption papers of the baby once we have a name for the little girl. Which is the step we are at now, does anyone know the name Lindsey was going to name her. "She told me she knew it but wanted to hold her to make sure it was perfect before she officially announced the name. She never got to hold her. So I never heard the name." Joey says sadly as Kurt grabs his hand for support. "Okay that means you need to name her." Mrs. Thompson says. "I will give you a few minutes to discuss the name while I make a phone call." She says as she leaves the room. Blaine looks at Kurt and Joey for any ideas or suggestions. "I think Lindsey should be part of her name." Joey says quietly. "I agree. That is a very appropriate suggestion." Kurt says approvingly. "Alright we have her middle name. What about her first name?" Blaine wonders. After a few minutes of names being tossed out Blaine says. "I've got it. I think we should name her Elizabeth Lindsey Hummel-Anderson. She will be named after two Mother's who died too early and left children behind. "Are you sure?" Kurt asks Blaine and Joey. "I think it is perfect and it fits her. She is an Elizabeth Lindsey. You could always call her Liz, Beth, Eliza for short if you wanted." Joey says agreeing with the new name. The boys are all smiles for the first time since the devastating news, feeling good about their decision. Mrs. Thompson returns with some drinks for everyone. "We have a name Mrs. Thompson." Blaine says happily. "What is it?" She asks. The boys say together. "Elizabeth Lindsey Hummel-Anderson." They say and then explain the meaning behind her name. She writes the name down and verifies the spelling then sends it to the nurse to put on the birth certificate and she puts her name on Kurt's adoption papers. "Okay Kurt, all I need is a signature and Elizabeth will be legally adopted by you. Kurt signs his name and says. "This moment is surreal. I mean I should be thrilled, and I am, but I am also sad because of the circumstances." The look on everyone's face shows Kurt they understand.

Mrs. Thompson opens the next envelope. These are the accounts that Lindsey had. Earlier she added my name to all the accounts so you would not have to go through the court to get access. All you have to do concerning these right now is be aware they exist. When you are ready we can either close them out and you will be given the money or you can keep the accounts open and I will add your names to the accounts and mine will be removed. Lindsey said you can use the money to help raise the kids whatever way you think is best. Her possible thoughts were using it to pay for the kid's bills, setting it aside in a college/wedding fund or putting it in a trust fund for them. She figured you would do what is best. We can take care of the accounts when you are ready. It's not something we have to rush. As far as her apartment is concerned I plan on ending the lease at the end of the month unless you want to live in the apartment." Angela asks. "We already have an apartment and it is larger than Lindsey's so ending the lease will be fine." Kurt says and Blaine agrees. "Can we go through the apartment and get Emma's things and any baby supplies that Lindsey has? Blaine asks. "That would be fine. In fact I have no problem with you going through her things and keeping what you want and then disposing of anything not wanted. It needs to be empty by the end of the month." Mrs. Thompson says happy for the help emptying the apartment.

The third envelope is opened. "This envelope deals with Lindsey's wishes for her burial. She wants to be cremated and her ashes spread under a special oak tree in Central Park that you guys know about. I told her that you may not be allowed to do that but she gave me a smirk thinking you guys would take care of it. So I'm not getting involved in that." She says confident the boys understand. "She always loved to sit under this oak tree. She said she was able to think clearly there." Joey says sharing this information. Blaine remembers the time she took him to the tree and told him it had magical powers that allows you to think and solve all your problems. "I'd like to take care of the funeral arrangements if you don't mind." Joey says while looking at Blaine and Kurt for approval. "Okay Joey we'll leave that in your capable hands." They say giving their approval.

Mrs. Thompson opens the last envelope. She takes out six smaller envelopes and says. The last thing Lindsey gave me were these six letters that she recently wrote. She wrote one for everyone here and one for Emma and one for Elizabeth. The last was is a joint letter to Blaine and Kurt. You can read these whenever you want. There is not a set day or time to read them and you are not required to share what she said to anyone else. It is up to you what you do with these letters." She says as she passes out the letters to the owner. "Do you have any questions? I know this is a lot to take in on an already difficult day. You have my number if you do have any questions later. Blaine and Kurt call my office to set up a time to deal with the accounts. Again I am very sorry for your loss." She says as she closes her briefcase and exits leaving the three men alone in Dr. Jackson's office.

The three men sit still feeling numb are trying to accept and understand the events of the day. Suddenly Blaine speaks. "Okay guys we need to make a promise to Lindsey, her children, and to each other. We promise we are going to spend the rest of our lives working together as a family to raise Lindsey's two daughters to the best of our ability. Providing all the love, support and guidance we can to the girls and to us." They put their right hands on top of each other's and say." PROMISE"

There is a knock heard on the door and as it opens a hospital official enters and he says. "Excuse me. I don't want to bother you during this time of grief but I need to know what your wishes are for the body of Lindsey Green. "Are you going to request that we perform an autopsy on her and do you have the name of a funeral we can contact for you? The man asks with respect. "No, we will not be requesting an autopsy and I will contact the funeral home and let them know about Lindsey and her request." Joey answers the man and then looks at Blaine and Kurt. Their faces show Joey that they agree with his decision. The man says he will relay the information to the appropriate people as he exits the room. "Before you leave to handle the funeral home Joey I think we need to discuss what we are going to tell Emma. No matter what we say she isn't going to understand." Blaine says asking for guidance on this issue. "I think we should be honest with her. We'll tell her that Mommy is gone and she won't be back, but she loves her very much." Kurt states his thoughts. "I agree with Kurt." Joey says. "The truth is she will move on a lot faster and better than we will. I think the girls will be the ones helping us move on." He adds as he takes a drink of water." Knock, knock" Dr. Jackson says as she opens the door and comes into her office. "Can I talk to you about Elizabeth Lindsey Hummel-Anderson?" She asks. The boys look stunned and she is concerned. "Did I say something wrong?" She wonders. "No, it's just that was the first time we have heard anyone call her by her name. It sounded wonderful." Blaine says with a smile and the others agree. "Great, I'm glad I was the first. I want to tell you that Elizabeth Lindsey weighed in at 6 lbs 8 ounces and is 22 inches long. Here is your copy of the birth certificate." She says passes the certificate to Blaine and also gives Blaine and Kurt green plastic bracelets that they need to attach to their wrists so they are allowed to have access to the baby as her parents. Blaine picks up the birth certificate and looks for the line that says Father. He touches Blaine Devon Anderson with his finger. It's true, it's there, he is Elisabeth Lindsey Hummel-Anderson's Father and his heart has a feeling of warmth that he has never felt before. "Elizabeth can go home tomorrow. I know that seems quick but that will at least give you this afternoon to get prepared for the new arrival." Dr. Jackson says happily. "Before we go can we see Elizabeth and we would also like some time to say goodbye to Lindsey if that could be arranged? Blaine asked on behalf of the three. "I will have that arranged and I will call the nursery. They will bring Elizabeth here for you to see." Dr. Jackson says as she leaves the room to make the calls needed to start the visitation plans in motion. "Kurt, how are we going to get things ready for our baby to come home as well as be with Emma?" Blaine wonders out loud. "This is why having lots of friends is a good thing." Kurt says and he texts their friends to meet them at Lindsey's apartment at 3 o'clock. The door opens and a basinet is being rolled into the room. After checking their bracelets they hand Blaine his daughter. He holds her gently not wanting to break her. "Hi Elizabeth, you are so beautiful." He says as he kisses her cheek. "It is her feeding time if you'd like to feed her." The nurse says. "Are you ready to start feeding her Kurt?" Blaine says as he walks her over to Kurt who has the bottle in his hand. They watch Elizabeth drink quickly. "She is a hungry girl." Kurt says and they all laugh as the nurse leaves so they can bond with their daughter. Blaine goes and stands by Joey and asks. "Are you okay with all of this? I know you and Lindsey were in love and I am sure you imagined raising Emma and Elizabeth with Lindsey. This can't be easy for you and I want you to know I want you to be as involved as you want to be in their lives." Joey's eyes fill with tears and he hugs Blaine. "I love them too you know and I want to be involved in their lives if you will let me." Joey says as he wipes his tears. "You will be their favorite Uncle I am sure and I bet they will both be addicted to chocolate milkshakes before too long." Blaine jokes with Joey. "Hey chocolate milkshakes cure everything." Joey says emphatically and they both chuckle. "Joey" Kurt says. "She needs to be burped and I know you are an expert in that area so are you up to for the task?" Kurt asks as he stands and walks toward Joey. "Are you kidding? This will be a piece of cake. Joey says as he takes the baby and her burp cloth and starts patting her back gently as he talks to her. Blaine and Kurt are making a list of things they will need from Lindsey's apartment when they hear a very loud burp and look in Joey's direction. "What can I say, I'm good." Joey says as all three men start to laugh. After a while the nurse returns so she can take the sleeping Elizabeth back to the nursery while the three men go and pay their respects to Lindsey.

The hospital staff has returned Lindsey's body to her hospital room. She is lying in bed and looks very peaceful as the three men enter. Blaine, Kurt, and Joey walk towards the bed together. Blaine takes her hand gently and says. I'm sorry Lindsey. This is not fair to you or your daughters. This is not fair for your life to end like this. You deserved better in your short lived life. But we promise you Lindsey, we will raise your children to be adults that you would be proud of." Blaine says with moist eyes. "They will learn all about you. They will see your beautiful face and wonderful smile every day because we will display pictures of you proudly around the apartment. They will be loved so much by so many people. You gave us the most precious gift possible and we will cheerios them with all our hearts." Kurt adds whole heartedly. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Lindsey please?" Joey asks. "Goodbye Lindsey, I love you." Blaine says as he kisses her on the cheek. "Keep an eye out for my Mom. I'm sure she will be looking for you." Kurt says as he kisses her forehead. Both boys leave the room hand in hand. "Hi there, I'm so glad my last words to you were I love you. I am happy you didn't suffer and are at peace now. I miss you already though and it hurts terribly. You will always have a piece of my heart that no one will ever be able to fill. I will see you through your daughters as they grow from being children to responsible adults. I promise they will know about their special Mother. I will always love you. Joey says as he bends down and kisses Lindsey goodbye. He leaves the room and finds Blaine and Kurt waiting for him. All three men embrace each other and cry together. "Okay" Blaine says. "We have a promise to keep and it starts now." The three men wipe their tears away and start walking down the hall ready to embrace their future whatever it may be together as a family.


	19. Chapter 19 Starting to Move On

Friends and Family

Chapter 19 – Starting to Move On

Blaine and Kurt walk into the apartment and it seems way to quiet. Blaine looks at his watch and realizes Emma is probably taking her nap. They look at the couch and see Rachael. They chuckle at the sight of Rachael who looks exhausted and is sound asleep. They hang up their coats on the hook and go sit down in the kitchen not wanting to wake Sleeping Beauty. They sit down and allow themselves a few minutes to let the events of the day to sink in. They look at each other not needing to talk until Blaine says. "Kurt, I don't think we have time to sit down and take a break. We have too much to do to get ready for Elizabeth. She'll be here tomorrow." Blaine says starting to feel panicked. "Blaine, yes we do have the time to take a break. We won't be good for anyone if we are exhausted and can't think straight. A ten minute break is not going to hurt anything, besides I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to avoid thinking about what happened today to Lindsey. You need to let yourself grieve Blaine and accept what has happened." Kurt tells Blaine. "You know me too well Kurt." Blaine says as Kurt reaches over the table and touches Blaine's hand.

The boys sit there a few more minutes when Kurt says. "Blaine, I know this is going to sound terrible but we need to clean out Lindsey's room. We need to turn that room into the girl's room like yesterday. I am thinking we could put Emma's crib in there for Elizabeth and the twin bed that is in there now will be Emma's bed." Kurt says as he has already been planning the room for the girls. The boys are busy cleaning out the room when Rachael enters the room wondering what is going on. "Hey, what are you doing? Lindsey might want those things. Why are you putting those things in a box?" Rachael says trying to stop the boys. "Rachael, sit down with us please." Kurt says while motioning for Rachael to sit between them on the bed. Kurt explains to Rachael what happened at the hospital and with tears in her eyes she hugs them both. "I'll help you any way I can." Rachael says as she wipes the tears from her face. Suddenly, everyone freezes when they hear a voice. "Bwaine, Kur, baby" Emma runs toward them with outstretched arms wanting to be picked up. "Emma, guess what? You are a big sister to a baby girl. Her name is Elizabeth Lindsey." Kurt says as he picks her up and kisses the top of her head. Blaine takes out his phone and shows Emma a picture of Elizabeth. "Baby, baby" Emma squeals as she jumps down and starts to run around in the room saying. "Baby, baby, wuv" The adults smile and chuckle as they watch Emma express her joy for her little sister. They decide to deal with the news of her Mother later.

Rachael is staying with Emma and working in the girl's room while the boys are at Lindsey's apartment meeting with their friends. After explaining the situation to their friends they get to work and follow the directions told to them by Kurt and Blaine. Finn, Sam, and Joey are busy taking the crib apart. Mercedes and Blaine are boxing up all the baby clothes, diapers, and toys that Lindsey had already bought for the baby. Kurt is packing up Emma's clothes, toys, and things that belong to her. They work diligently and within a few hours the friends are carrying in boxes and furniture into the boy's apartment and have started putting the nursery together. Kurt sees Blaine starting to unpack a box and notices he has tears in his eyes. "Blaine, can you come here for a minute." Kurt asks. "You need something?" Blaine says as he rubs his eyes removing the evidence. "Yes, I need you to do me a big favor. I need you to go tell Elizabeth goodnight and give her a big hug and a kiss from her Daddies." Kurt says as he cups Blaine's face with his hands. "Will you do that please? Our little girl needs to be held and loved by her Father." Kurt tells Blaine. "Kurt is right Blaine." Rachael says. "But she needs to be held and loved by both of her Fathers. So get your coats and get going." Rachael says with a knowing smile. "We can finish up, just be back in time to put Emma to bed." Finn adds. "Thank you guys, you are great friends." Kurt says as he grabs Blaine's hand and they are quickly off to see their baby girl.

The boys enter the nursery and see that Elizabeth is being rocked by a nurse. "Look who is here Elizabeth. Your Daddy is here to see you." The nurse says as she gets up and motions for the boys to come and sit in the rocking chairs. Blaine is holding Elizabeth and touches her little face with his finger tips discovering the softness of her skin. "Kurt, she is perfect." He says as he starts to softly sing her a lullaby. Some of the medical staff stop and listen to Blaine as he sings to his daughter. Kurt joins in and soon the hospital nursery is silent except for the voices of the two Fathers singing a lullaby to their little girl. When the boys finish the lullaby the employees and other visitors quietly applaud. "That was beautiful." The nurse says as he wipes away a tear. "This is our little girl Blaine." Kurt says as he rocks Elizabeth back and forth in the rocking chair. It's hard to believe. This morning we didn't have any kids and we were not expecting any in the near future. A few hours later we have two. I don't mean to sound unfeeling about Lindsey but my feelings for our daughter are just taking over. I want to be able to be happy about becoming a Father without having to feel guilty for being happy Blaine. "Does that make sense?" Kurt says feeling a twinge of guilt. "I totally understand Kurt because I am in the same boat. I feel the same way as you, so this is what we are going to do. We are not going to worry about what other people think. We know we are devastated that Lindsey died unexpectedly leaving her two girls behind. But that is what happened and we are following her wishes. She would not want us moping around and being sad in front of the girls. She wants them to live in a loving and happy home and that is what we are going to provide for them no matter what others think. Lindsey would not want her children to be surrounded by Fathers who feel guilty or sad all the time. From now on we are going to be happy about being given such a precious gift and if some people has a problem with our excitement and happiness that is their problem not ours." Blaine says putting an end to the concern forever. Kurt leans over and gives Blaine a kiss and says. "Thank you" After feeding her, burping her, changing her diaper and rocking her to sleep the boys are getting ready to head home to finish preparing for tomorrow. "We love you Elizabeth Lindsey Hummel Anderson and we will be back here tomorrow morning to pick you up and take you home." The boys tell their daughter as they kiss her goodnight and leave looking forward to tomorrow.

Back at the apartment Joey, Rachael, Finn, Sam and Mercedes are sitting in the living room after putting the final touches on the nursery. They are watching Emma play with her toys when she grabs her doll and gets up. She walks to Sam holding out her arms wanting to be picked up. "Baby, sister" Emma says smiling at Sam. "Yes, Emma you do have a new sister. Can you say Elizabeth? That's her name E-liz-a-beth." Sam says as he slowly enunciates each syllable. "Mommy, Mommy" Emma says as she looks at Sam. Everyone looks at Joey in panic not knowing what to say. Joey stands up going to take Emma from Sam when Sam motions that he has it. "Mommy is …. Sam starts but stops when Blaine and Kurt come through the front door with a smile. "Bwaine, Kur "Emma yells as she gets down off Sam's lap and runs into Blaine's arms as he picks her up and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Hello there little one. How are you doing?" Blaine asks as Kurt hangs up their coats on the hook. Blaine notices the look on Emma's face as well as the strange looks on his friends faces. "What's wrong" He asks Emma. "Mommy, me Mommy" She says with a sad face. Blaine and Kurt hear her clearly, and instantly realize the moment that they were dreading is here. "I think it's time we leave." Rachael says as the friends all stand and leave quickly giving Emma a kiss goodbye and wishing their best to the boys. "Joey, you can stay if you want." Blaine whispers. "Thanks Blaine, but I think this conversation needs to be between you three. Call me if you need to but I will be back tomorrow to welcome home Elizabeth." Joey says and shuts the door as he leaves.

Emma is sitting on Blaine's lap, facing Kurt on the couch when Kurt says. "Emma, Mommy loves you very much." "Mommy, wuv Mommy" Emma says causing Blaine's and Kurt's hearts to ache. Tears begin to fall from Blaine's eyes. "Sweetie, Mommy is gone. She won't be coming back. Mommy died this morning." Kurt says forcing the words out even though the huge lump in his throat is making it difficult to talk. "Mommy gone, wuv Mommy" Emma says, not understanding what she is being told. She looks up at Blaine and sees the tear tracks on Blaine's face. "Bwaine cwi, Bwaine sad" Emma says as she wipes his tears. "Emma wuv Bwaine." She says and hugs him tightly around his neck as he hugs her with all his love. In a few seconds Emma turns and looks at Kurt and says. "Kur ice cweam pwease." Emma asks so politely it melts his heart. The boys both chuckle as Kurt hugs Emma and Blaine hugs them both. Emma starts to giggle and Blaine and Kurt soon join in. Emma slides down off Blaine's lap and grabs Kurt's hand pulling him up and repeats. "Ice cweam pwease" Can I have whipped cream on mine please? Blaine asks. "Whip cweam pwease." Emma asks also. "Blaine, look what you have started." Kurt says as the new family heads to the kitchen to ease their sorrow with some ice cream.

Kurt is washing the ice cream off of Emma while Blaine is playing with Emma and her rubber duck in the bath tub. Blaine wraps a towel around her so he can dry her off then puts on her diaper before Kurt dries her hair. Once in her pajamas Kurt holds her tightly until she falls asleep loving his little girl. Blaine opens the door to her bedroom and pulls the blanket down on her bed. Kurt gently lays her down and they both kiss her goodnight. They find themselves watching Emma sleep and they find it hard to explain the feelings they are experiencing. They leave a night light on as they finally leave after making sure the baby monitor is on.

The boys sit down on the couch finally taking a much needed moment to breath. "Blaine, do you realize our future changed today forever. We are now responsible for two human beings that depend on us for everything." Kurt says as his head lies on Blain's shoulder. "Isn't it a wonderful feeling? It's a mixture of pure joy and intense fear that only a parent can understand." Blaine says with a smile. "Kurt, I think we need to call our parents and let them know they are now grandparents to two little girls. They are going to be so excited. We can send them some of the pictures we took today." Blaine says as he takes out his phone and sends a picture to his parents and within seconds his phone is ringing. He puts his phone on speaker so Kurt can hear the excitement in their voices. They repeat the same process with Burt and Carole. The boys finally make it to bed and quickly fall to sleep, exhausted from the roller coaster ride of their life.


	20. Chapter 20 Coming Home

Friends and Family

Chapter 20 – Coming Home

"Kurt, are you awake? Blaine whispers. "No, I'm sleeping." Kurt replies as he grabs the clock and says. "It's 5:30 in the morning. Go back to sleep Blaine." Kurt says as he cuddles with Blaine. I can't, I'm wide awake." Blaine informs Kurt. "Why are you awake?" Blaine asks Kurt. "Besides the fact you are talking to me. I can't sleep either because I am too excited about bringing Elizabeth home today. I bet she is sleeping right now." Kurt says as he looks at Blaine's eyes that are wide open as he lies on his side. "Are you nervous about being a Father? My stomach feels strange like it is filled with butterflies. This is such a huge responsibility to be taking on." Blaine confesses to Kurt. "Blaine, if Lindsey didn't think we could do this she wouldn't have given us her children to care for. You know what we are feeling is called new father nerves. I bet if we asked our parents about how they felt when they brought us home they would say they felt nervous and worried too. If we didn't feel nervous I would be worried. I have faith in us. We can do anything as long as we do it together." Kurt says reassuring Blaine. "Thanks Kurt, you are going to be a great Father and a wonderful husband." Blaine says as he kisses Kurt.

"Kurt before we go pick up Elizabeth we need to make some formula so it will be ready when she gets here and we need to pick out an outfit for her to wear home from the hospital." Blaine mentions to Kurt. "Oh my God" Kurt says as he starts to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" Blaine asks concerned. "I have to go look at her outfits. It is going to take me a while to choose the correct one because it has to be perfect." Kurt explains. "Kurt, wait a minute!" Blaine shouts. "Emma is sleeping. You will wake her up. You're going to have to wait until she wakes up." Blaine says as he chuckles at Kurt. "Drats" Kurt says as he stops and comes back to bed. "You know Kurt our lives are going to be busier, more complicated, and be more exciting than ever before but we need to make a promise to each other. We need to make a promise to each other that we will always find time to cuddle and be with each other away from the kids and not feel guilty about it." Blaine says as he hugs Kurt closer placing his head on Kurt's chest. "I promise Blaine." Kurt says as he kisses the top of Blaine's head. "I'll be right back." Kurt says as he gets up and leaves the room. A few minutes later Kurt returns carrying a tray with two cups of coffee and some cronuts along with a calendar. Blaine sits up and takes the tray from Kurt so he can get back into bed. "Breakfast in bed Kurt," Blaine says. "Actually it is going to be a working breakfast. You're right. We are going to be so busy juggling kids, school, work, and so many other things we need to be more organized." Kurt announces as he takes out a calendar and some paper. The boys spend the next hour making a schedule that guarantees that Emma and Elizabeth are always supervised by an adult, glad that their friends have volunteered to help them out when they have a conflict. "That is a good job completed." Kurt says just before they start to hear noise coming from the baby monitor. "I think she is awake. Blaine says. "Mommy" They hear Emma say as they both feel a twinge of sadness. The blanket can be heard being rustled and then they hear footsteps running down the hall and soon they see Emma standing in the doorway. She runs to their bed with her arms up. "Good morning Emma. Did you sleep well in your new bed?" Kurt asks as he picks her up and places her between them. She spies a cronut and starts to grab for it when Blaine stops her and breaks off a piece for her. "Mmmmm" She moans as the two boys laugh. "Whip cream and cronuts, she is definitely your daughter." Kurt jokes.

Everyone has eaten breakfast, gotten cleaned up and they are dressed nicely as they head to the hospital to pick up Elizabeth and bring her home. "Baby home" Emma says full of energy. "Yes Emma, we are going to bring Elizabeth home." Blaine says as Kurt picks up Emma and he picks up the baby bag containing Elizabeth's outfit that took Kurt an hour to pick out. "You know Blaine we are leaving as a family three and returning as a family of four." Kurt says with a smile as they head out the door.

After a taxi ride, that Emma giggled during causing everyone to laugh. The young family enters the hospital and walks to the nursery arriving at 10:00 a.m. After having their wrist bands checked they enter the nursery and are greeted by Dr. Jackson. "Good morning, I bet you are here to pick up Elizabeth." She says as she signs the release papers for Elizabeth. "Baby, baby" Emma squeals as she points to the babies in the nursery. They all smile happy to see Emma so excited about her baby sister. "The nurse will go over a possible schedule you can follow as she adjusts to her new home." Dr. Jackson says. "I am glad I got a chance to see you today. I wanted to make sure you guys are all set. If you have any questions later on just give me a call and enjoy these lovely babies. They will grow up fast." Dr. Jackson says a she leaves the nursery. Blaine and Kurt head over towards Elizabeth's basinet. Blaine picks up Elizabeth and walks over to the rocking chairs and sits down in one while Kurt sand Emma sit in the other. "Emma I want to introduce you to Elizabeth Lindsey Hummel-Anderson." Blaine says as he holds the baby close to Emma after pulling her blanket away from her face. "Baby, my, baby" Emma shouts and carefully touches the baby's face. "This is your sister E-liz-a-beth." Kurt says with pride. "Eliez" Emma says as she tries to say her name. "Yes" The Fathers say in unison, proud of their little girl as she laughs at the two men. "Blaine, we need to start dressing Elizabeth so we can take her home." Kurt says while Blaine stands and lays the baby back into her basinet. He checks her diaper and then gets her outfit out of the baby bag. Blaine takes Emma so Kurt can dress the baby in the outfit he picked out. He finishes by putting on her booties and placing a coordinating headband around her head of brown curly hair. "You look beautiful sweetie." Kurt says as Blaine and Emma look on with smiles. Blaine gives Kurt his phone so he can take some pictures of their family. "Okay gentlemen, here is the schedule we have been following in the nursery and here is Elizabeth's appointment for next week with Dr. Gibson her pediatrician. If you have any questions or concerns call her office and they will be happy to help you out." The nurse says as she hands Blaine all the paper work he needs. "We are going to miss this little one." She says as she leaves to attend to a crying baby. "Baby, home" Emma says reminding everyone that we should be heading home. "You're right little one it's time to take Elizabeth home." Blaine says as he puts the paperwork in the baby bag before he picks it up and puts it over his shoulder. Kurt wraps up Elizabeth in her baby blanket as she looks at him with her blue eyes wide open. "We are ready Blaine, let's go." Kurt says as they head out of the nursery. "Wait" They hear a nurse yell at them. The boys look at each other wondering what happened. "You can't walk out with the baby." The nurse says. "She is our baby. Why can't we take her?" Blaine says concerned. "You can, but you can't walk out with her. Hospital policy is you have to ride. So please have a seat sir." The nurse says to Kurt as she brings a wheel chair to him. "You have got to be kidding." Kurt says embarrassed as he sits down in the wheelchair with the baby. "Get that smirk off your face right now Mr. Anderson." Kurt says as he looks down at the baby not wanting to look around. "Alright let's go." Blaine says as he follows the nurse pushing Kurt, hoping not to be back inside a hospital anytime soon.

Kurt unlocks the apartment door and holds it open as Emma runs inside followed by Blaine with Elizabeth before Kurt shuts the door his family safely inside. Blaine puts the baby in the basinet while he takes off his coat and Emma's coat. Kurt's goes into the kitchen to warm a bottle for Elizabeth while Blaine unpacks the baby bag in the girl's bedroom. "Blaine, the bottle is ready. You can feed the baby now." Kurt yells so Blaine can hear him. He quickly goes to Elizabeth and picks her up and walks into the kitchen and takes the bottle from Kurt, making sure it's not too hot. Kurt puts a ham sandwich in front of Blaine with a drink and a turkey sandwich in his place. Emma is sitting in her high chair eating some spaghetti next to Kurt. Blaine looks at his family and his eyes start to water. He watches Kurt takes a bite out of his sandwich and then he quickly helps Emma with her spaghetti as it slides down her chin. He looks at Elizabeth's angelic face looking at him as she guzzles down her milk feeling content. "You okay?" Kurt asks Blaine noticing the tears. "I'm fine Kurt. It's just that I look at my family sitting here at this table eating lunch and my heart is bursting with so much love it hurts, if that makes any sense. I love this family so much I don't know the words to describe it and I am so looking forward to spending a lifetime together." Blaine explains as Kurt rises and walks behind Blaine putting his arms around his neck and whispers into his ear. "Me too Blaine, me too.


	21. Chapter 21 Surprise Visitors

Friends and Family

Chapter 21 – Surprise Visitors

Joey arrived a few hours ago to help out with the children on their first day together in the apartment. He is currently sitting on the couch reading a story to Emma so she will stay relatively quiet while Elizabeth is taking her afternoon nap in her crib. Blaine and Kurt are busy in the kitchen preparing more formula as well as making a list of things they need to do within the next few days when the doorbell rings. Kurt walks quickly to the door and opens it. He looks at the people in front of him and a huge smile suddenly appears on his face. "Oh my God Dad, Carol what are you doing here? I am so surprised to see you!" Kurt says as he hugs his parents and invites them into the apartment. "I can't believe you are here." Kurt says totally in shock as Blaine comes to greet his future in-laws. "I am so happy you are here." He says wanting to introduce Joey to Burt and Carol when the doorbell rings again. Blaine moves quickly to get the door before it rings again and wakes the baby. He opens the door and is shocked to see his parents standing in front of him. "Hi" is all Blaine can say before he is his their arms. "I am so glad to see you. This is a wonderful surprise." Blaine says as he brings his parents into the apartment as Kurt quickly comes over to greet Tom and Angela Anderson. "We are so glad you are here." Kurt says as he takes their coats and ushers them into the living room. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Joey Hill, my brother. Blaine says as he watches the faces of his family. The parents all know about Joey but this is the first time they have ever met him. "Hi everyone, I am happy to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Blaine and Kurt." Joey says while having an almost two year old squeeze behind him to hide being very leery of these four loud adults she has never seen before.

They all go and sit in the living room so the boys can find out what is going on. Tom begins by saying. "After hearing the news about your new family your Mom and I decided we were going to take a few days off and have a long weekend in New York. We called Burt and Carol and asked if they would like to join us for the weekend to see our grandchildren. They happily agreed and here we are until Sunday afternoon." Tom says with a smile on his face. "We checked into our hotel rooms and then came over here." Burt says as he adjusts his baseball cap. "Well we can't think of a better surprise. We were talking earlier about how much we were looking forward to you meeting the girls." Kurt says excitedly as the day he has dreamed about is going to happen now. "Emma, come here little one." Blaine says as he holds his arms out for Emma. She moves from behind Joey and climbs down off the couch as she heads to Blaine. He hears the Grandparents say "Aww" as she runs to Blaine and jumps into his arms hiding her face. He turns her so she is facing the adults when he proudly says. "I would like to introduce you to Emma Ann Green. Emma I want you to meet your Grandma and Grandpa Anderson and Grandma and Grandpa Hummel. Can you say hi?" Blaine says as he picks up Emma's hand and waves it. "Hi" Emma says as she tries to hide her face. "Bwaine dwink pwease." Emma asks softly. Burt picks up her practice cup off the end table and says. "Emma, can you come here?" Emma sees her cup and slides down Blaine's lap and runs over towards Burt with her hand up and takes the cup and starts drinking as she leans against Burt. He slowly picks her up and says. "She is adorable Blaine." Burt says as Emma has succeeded in wrapping her new Grandparents around her little finger. "How old is she?" Angela asks. "She will be two in a few months. Blaine says as he watches Emma do her magic with Burt. "Does she know Blaine?" Tom wonders asking the question everyone wanted answered. "Kurt and I told her that her Mom is gone but she doesn't understand. She will call for her Mother every now and then but she has pretty much been her happy little self, which is good because that has helped us get through the grief." Blaine says as everyone's attention is suddenly turned towards the baby monitor. Sounds can be heard coming for this little box that has everyone interested in the person responsible for the noises. Carol says excitedly. "I think someone is awake." Kurt stands up and says. "I'll go and check on her. I'll be right back." He walks to the girl's room. "Hey there sweetie, there are some special people in the living room who want to meet their granddaughter." Kurt tells Elizabeth as he checks her diaper. After getting her ready for her big entrance Kurt carries her down the hall to the living room and proudly announces. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Lindsey Hummel-Anderson." He says as he walks slowly over to his Father and places her in his arms. "She's beautiful Kurt. Look at those blue eyes and the curly hair." Burt says as he touches he soft face. Blaine walks back into the living room with a bottle in his hand. "Do you remember how to do this?" Blaine asks Burt as he hands him her bottle after checking the temperature of the formula. "She is a good eater." Carol says as she watches Burt feed her granddaughter. "Blaine, you guys have decided on your last name. You are going with Hummel-Anderson." Tom notices. "Yes, we finally did. What do you think?" Blaine asks. "It sounds good to me." Tom says proudly. How can the baby already have your last name though?" Tom whispers confused to Blaine. "Lindsey had this all preplanned. She wasn't sure she would make it so she had all her wishes ready to go into effect as soon as she died. One thing she did was to put my name down on the birth certificate as the Father. Since she died before she could name the baby Kurt, Joey and I got the honor of naming her. She got our last name because my name was listed as the Father." Blaine explained. "Is there a possibility that the biological father will contest the paternity?" Tom asks. Blaine explains the story of Elizabeth's biological father and family. "I doubt there will ever be a problem. Besides I don't even know his name." Blaine says as he stands to take the bottle from Burt since Elizabeth finished it. "Burp time" Burt says. "Joey" both boys say in unison. "Got it" Joey says as he stands up and walks toward Burt and picks up Elizabeth. "Joey is Elizabeth's official burper because he is an expert at it." Kurt says and the Grandparents quickly understand as a loud burp can be heard throughout the apartment. "Blaine, let's call Finn and Rachael and invite them over and we can order some pizzas and we can enjoy our family's first dinner together." Kurt suggests.

Soon the apartment is filled with pizza, wine, laughter and music. Emma is entertaining her Grandfathers with her dancing skills. Rachael is telling Carol and Angela all the latest news and gossip from Broadway as well as telling them about her role in Funny Girl. Finn and Joey are having an epic video game match while Blaine and Kurt are holding Elizabeth and watching their family enjoying each other's company. "Can it get any better than this?" Kurt asks Blaine. "I don't think so. We need to remember and cherish this night Kurt. Maybe we should have this picture burnt into our minds so we will never forget it." Blaine says smiling at the sight he sees. "Oh oh, someone needs to be changed." Blaine says and before he can say another word Carol and Angela came over and took the baby girl and they are gone. "Boys, good luck ever getting her back, you have just become the latest victims of Grandmotherly love. There is no cure so get used to it for the rest of their lives." Burt and Tom tell the boys with knowing smirks as they leave the boys to comprehend what they had just been told. The boys look at each other puzzled, wondering what just happened.

"Hey guys, got a minute, I need to talk to you about Lindsey's Memorial." Joey asks as he sees the boys by themselves. "Sure, what's up?" Blaine asks looking at Joey. "I just got a call from the funeral home telling me that I can pick up Lindsey's ashes tomorrow. Instead of a Memorial I want it to be a Celebration. I want it to be a celebration of Lindsey's life. I want to have it under the oak tree in Central Park Friday around 2 o'clock. I know Lindsey requested that her ashes be scattered under the oak tree but instead of scattering her ashes I want to dig a small hole near the oak tree and place all her ashes in the hole. I think it would be nice if the girls had a place they could go to knowing she is there, a place where they could sit and talk to their Mother and we could sit and talk to her. What do you guys think?" Joey asks. "I think that is a wonderful idea." Blaine says as Kurt shakes his head agreeing with the decision. "Lindsey didn't know a lot of people so I suggest we keep the Celebration small. I would invite the people that are here right now and maybe her friends from work." Joey thought. "She really only hung around me so I think the people in this room would be perfect." Blaine says. "We will let them know before they leave." Kurt says as he touches Joey's shoulder reassuring him that he is doing a good job and he is not alone. "Alright, if this is decided Kurt and I need to get two little girls ready for bed." Blaine says as he enters the living room and picks up Emma, giggling all the way to the bathroom as Kurt checks on the Grandmothers and Elizabeth.

Carol and Angela had Elizabeth bathed, diapered, dressed in her pajamas and drinking her bottle in record time. After a while Emma finally ran back into the living room followed by a damp looking Blaine. "Did you take a bath too?" Tom asked teasing his son as everyone started to laugh at the sight. "She splashes Dad. I'll let you have the honor of giving her a bath tomorrow night." Blaine tells his Father with a smile. The sleepy girls are being held by their Grandmothers when after a few minutes the girl's eyes are becoming heavy and starting to close. The boys explain about Lindsey's Celebration service Saturday and to no one's surprise the girls are sleeping sounding after their big day. Blaine and Kurt carry the girls to their bedroom. Kurt gently places Emma down on her bed and covers her up while Blaine lies Elizabeth down on her back in the crib and covers her with a blanket. They kiss their daughters on their cheeks whispering to them goodnight and leave the girls to sleep.

When the boys return to the living room the food has been put away and the apartment has been picked up and the guests are getting ready to leave. "We are heading to our hotel for the night. We know you guys are going to need some rest." Burt says. "We will come back tomorrow so if you guys need to run any errands or take care of any business we can watch the kids." Angela says. "That's really nice of you. We may take advantage of the offer." Blaine replies as the guests are leaving. The boys close the door to their apartment for the night and look at each other. They quickly start walking hands entwined.

A few seconds later the boys can be found standing in the doorway of their daughter's room, holding each other with smiles on their faces as they watch their children sleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Celebration of Life

Friends and Family

Chapter 22 – Celebration of Life

It is a beautiful spring day in New York City when the doorbell rings at the Hummel-Anderson residence. Kurt walks to the door followed by Emma. He opens the door and Joey walks into the apartment carrying a box he picked up from the funeral home earlier this morning. "Hi Joey, you can set the box down on the kitchen table." Kurt says as he closes the door. "We are still trying to get the kids ready. There is coffee in the kitchen if you want some." Kurt tells Joey as he picks up Emma so he can put on her socks and shoes. "Emma, sit still so I can finish getting you dressed." Kurt tells Emma who is extra wiggly this morning and doesn't want to sit still. He finally gets her shoes on then starts brushing her hair and adds a couple of barrettes to keep her hair out of her face. "You look beautiful sweetie." Kurt says as he kisses Emma on her cheek. Emma gets down and runs to her bedroom. "Bwaine, Bwaine looky me." Emma says as she shows Blaine her outfit. "You look beautiful Emma." Blaine compliments Emma as he finishes dressing Elizabeth. He brushes her hair and says. "Okay missy time to go."

Blaine carries Elizabeth out to the living room and places her in the basinet. "Kurt, are you ready? People should be here any minute now." Blaine says he walks into his bedroom and checks his hair and sees Kurt finishing up also. They head back into the living room and see a small shoe on the floor and a sock near it. "Emma!" Blaine says. "Emma, come here please." Blaine asks and then sees a small child with no socks or shoes on. "Where is your other sock and shoe Emma?" Blaine asks as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Joey says as he tosses the lost shoe and sock to Blaine. Emma starts running to the door as Joey lets Tom, Angela, Carol, and Burt inside. They can hear Blaine saying. "Emma, come here right now. I don't have time to play this game young lady." Burt catches the toddler as she runs toward him with her arms up. "Hey Emma, I think Blaine needs you. Come on let's go see." Burt says with a smile. "There you are. You need to leave your socks and shoes on." Blaine says as Burt sits down on the couch holding Emma while Blaine gets her socks and shoes back on. "A busy morning Blaine?" Burt asks with a knowing smile. "You could say that. Our children are not exactly cooperating this morning." Blaine explains as he stands. "What are you laughing at?" Blaine asks Burt. "Nothing, I'm not laughing at anything am I Emma." Burt says lifting Emma so it covers his mouth. "Yea, right, your smile is giving you away." Blaine says as the doorbell rings again. "I got it." Carols says as she lets Finn and Rachael in. "Hi everyone. How are things going?" Rachael asks as Elizabeth starts to cry. "What's wrong Elizabeth?" Tom says but figures out the problem quickly. "Blaine, someone needs a change." He tells his son. "I just changed her." Blaine says as he goes to check it out and immediately realizes his Father is correct. "Come on Elizabeth you need to be changed. There is coffee in the kitchen if you want a cup and we'll be right back." Blaine mentions as he heads to the girl's bedroom. "Hi everyone," Kurt says as he notices Emma sitting on the floor with her socks and shoes off. "Emma Ann Green" Kurt says with authority and his hands on his hips. The guests watch with interest and concern for Emma as she receives her first Kurt glare in her life. She immediately understands the mean of the glare and knows she has done something wrong. She stands up and picks up her socks and shoes and walks over to Kurt. Sits on her bottom and falls back as she sticks her feet up in the air pointing at Kurt. The guests are covering their mouths tightly so their laughter doesn't escape and interfere with the lesson being taught. Kurt is biting his bottom lip very hard and turns his head to the side so Emma doesn't see him start to laugh as he puts on her socks and shoes on again. He waves for Emma to get up. After she stands up Kurt picks her up and hugs her tightly whispering. "I love you sweetie." Emma kisses Kurt on his cheek and lays her head on Kurt's shoulder holding him tightly. Kurt's eyes are moist when his Father puts his hand on his other shoulder and lovingly says. "Welcome to fatherhood Kurt."

The group is finally ready and they head out to Central Park. They follow Joey as he walks toward the special oak tree. When they arrive Blaine and Kurt spread out the blankets so everyone can sit down on the ground. Emma sits down and starts eating some cheerios while Elizabeth is being held by Grandma Anderson. Everyone is seated so Joey begins. We are here today to celebrate a life, the life of Lindsey Green whose life ended too soon. She had just started to have the happy life she dreamed of. After losing her parents at a young age she was raised by her Grandparents that didn't love her like they should have. She fell in love with a loser but gained a wonderful daughter. She fell in love with a good man who lost his life in Iraq. But their love was going to be carried on by their child. That is enough misery in any one's life but fate dealt her a life ending blow. I few months ago I got the chance to meet this amazing woman. She was lying on Blaine's and Kurt's couch because she was on complete bed rest due to her heart. During the time we were together she never complained about her lot in life. You never heard her say why me. She accepted her fate and would do anything to protect her unborn child even if it meant she may lose her life. Fortunately for me I fell in love with her. The time we had together was wonderful even though it ended too soon. She fell in love with me so her life ended with Lindsey feeling love. The reason we are under this oak tree is because this is Lindsey's favorite spot. She would sit under this tree and was able to think and make tough decisions. She said this tree had magical powers because sitting under it everything is seen clearly. Lindsey requested that her ashes be spread under this tree. Blaine, Kurt and I decided to adjust her request a bit. We are not going to spread her ashes but we are going to dig a small hole and place her ashes in the hole so her children will have a place to come and talk to their Mother. So that is why we are here. To make Lindsey's last resting place." Joey finishes and Blaine and Kurt stand and begin to speak. "Lindsey and I worked at The Train Station and she was always there supporting me when I was dealing with some issues. We became great friends and she told me her sad story. She told me how she wouldn't let the bad things in life stop her from living. She didn't want the bad things to control her life she was going to be the one in charge. She made mistakes and made some wrong choices but she never let them control her life. When she would fall down she would stand back up and brush off the dirt and start living again. A lesson we will teach her daughters. Lindsey is a friend who we will forever be indebted to. We promise you Lindsey that we will raise your beautiful daughters to be responsible women who you would be proud of." Blaine says with tears in his eyes. "I got to know Lindsey when she started living with us because of her health. She never complained and did whatever she could to make her stay easier on us. She had an excellent taste in fashion and was a great listener which I to advantage of often. She will always be in our hearts and we are very appreciative of the precious gifts she left us to care for. These two girls will know about their special Mother and how much she loved them." Kurt says holding Blaine's hand tightly.

Joey takes out a small hand shovel starts digging a hole near the base of the tree. He takes her ashes and places them gently in the hole as tears fall from his eyes. He covers the hole with the dirt he removed then pats it down with his hand. He then takes out a pocket knife and carves seven small letters into the base of the tree. When he is finishes he gently touches each letter. The L.I.N.D.S.E.Y. then kisses the name. Blaine and Kurt place two roses over Lindsey's resting spot. Emma has two flowers in her hands and does what she saw Blaine and Kurt do. She gently lays them down over her Mother's new home then runs to Blaine to be picked up and hugged. With Kurt holding Elizabeth he embraces Blaine and Emma. Joey comes over and embraces the little family. Soon the others follow and there was one huge embrace of love. They stayed that way a few minutes until they hear a small voice start to giggle because she is being squished in the hug. She continues to giggle causing everyone to laugh so hard they have tears in their eyes. "Thank you Lindsey." Blaine says. "She is here and happy." Joey says as people wipe away their tears of sadness and laughter. People start opening containers filled with food. They spread out the food and enjoy a lovely picnic together. A picnic filled with love and laughter that Lindsey would want in her favorite spot. "You know what Kurt." Blaine says. "This truly is a magical oak tree because it brings families together and that is the best magic of all."


	23. Chapter 23 Heading to Ohio

Friends and Family

Chapter 23 – Heading to Ohio

Weeks have passed since Lindsey's death. She is remembered by the boys every time they look at their daughters. They think of Lindsey and thank her for the girls. The girls are a wonderful addition to their lives but the biggest moment in the boy's lives this year is going to be their wedding. After years of being engaged they are finally getting married. They understand that gay marriage is still not legal in Ohio but the boys know there is only one place they want to be when they are joined together as one. The unofficial wedding will be at Dalton Academy (though it will be official as far as the boys are concerned) and the legal marriage will take place in New York City before they leave on their honeymoon.

The girls are doing and adapting well to their new family. Emma still calls for her Mother every now and then, but it has become less. Elizabeth is growing like a weed and is doing more every day. Blaine and Kurt have worked hard at being the parents their girls deserve. The boys have totally enjoyed this time with their daughters even though they are getting less sleep than normal. "I can't believe we are heading to Ohio today. We are getting so close to being married. I can hardly wait." Kurt says as he finishes packing his suitcase. "I never realized how hard it is to travel with babies. It seems like I am packing every piece of clothing they have. I am packing more things for them than I packed for me when I moved to New York." Blaine comments as he closes another suitcase. "Blaine we have an hour before we leave to the airport. Are all the suitcases by the front door? I don't see the girl's luggage." Kurt says as he walks toward the girl's bedroom seeing Blaine packing the last of the girl's things in their suitcase. "I hope this is everything they need. If not we will have to buy it." Blaine says as he zips the suitcase closed and carries it to the front door. The boys double check to make sure they have turned off the lights, unplugged the coffee maker, have their wallets. They check the baby bag and make sure it has enough diapers, clothes, toys, and formula to make it to Ohio as they help Emma put her sweater on and place Elizabeth into her car seat. The doorbell rings and Kurt opens it to see the cab driver with a cart. He carefully puts their luggage on the cart and takes it downstairs and puts it into the taxi. Kurt has Emma and Blaine is carrying the car seat with Elizabeth as they head out the door knowing they will return as a married couple. "Are you ready Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asks. "I've been ready for a while now Mr. Anderson." Kurt tells Blaine as he locks the door and they head for the elevator as well as their future together.

Kurt took out his phone and texted Finn from the taxi. He is asking them to meet him at the airport drop-off area since they were going to need some help with the luggage. After meeting they quickly get the luggage on a cart and head to the check in area and are happy to drop off their luggage. The head to security and see Joey standing in line. They pass thru security without a problem and finally get to Gate 6 where they see their plane waiting to be boarded. Kurt goes to the attendant and gets their boarding passes for his family. Rachael takes Elizabeth from Blaine and starts to walk around the waiting area and hums a lullaby to her. Joey is running around with Emma so she will be tired out during the flight. "I'm exhausted Kurt and we haven't even got on the plane yet." Blaine says as he puts his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You rest Blaine because once we get to my house they are all yours because I will be busy preparing for the wedding." Kurt informs Blaine. "I'm not worried Mr. Hummel because I know for a fact that there's some Grandparents who will be happy to help me with the girls as well as some aunts and uncles." Blaine says with a smirk as the attendant announces that it is time to board the plane if you have children. "That's us." Blaine says as they stand and see Joey and Rachael bringing them the girls so they can board. The boys are ready with a bottle and a drinking cup in their hands to help the girls with their ears during takeoff. Finn, Rachael, and Joey finally board and sit down behind the young family and within minutes the plane takes off heading to Ohio. Elizabeth is drinking her bottle of formula while looking up at Kurt with her blue eyes and Blaine is holding Emma who is zonked out from running around the airport with Joey. "Kurt, what do we need to do before the wedding? I don't want you to be stressed out all week." Blaine asks Kurt as he rubs circles on Emma's stomach. We need to check out Dalton and decide where everyone is going to stand during the ceremony and make sure the hall is ready for the reception. We need to check in with the florist and caterer. Lay out our suits and the girls outfits and make sure we have everything we need. In our spare time we need to plan and decorate for the pool party for our get together with our friends. Other than that I don't think we have anything we need to do." Kurt says joking with Blaine. "Okay that sounds like we are going to be very busy so I guess I'll just see you at the wedding Kurt." Blaine kids with Kurt as he leans over and kisses him on his lips. The attendant announces that we will be landing in Columbus in a few minutes. The boys smile at each other, buckle up, and prepare the girls for landing.

The group is waiting for their luggage when they begin hearing the names of Kurt, Blaine and Finn being called out by their parents. The four parents rush to the group extending hugs and kisses to the group. "We are so happy you made it." Angela says as she takes Emma from Blaine's arms. Carol is quick to take Elizabeth so the boys are able to grab their luggage as it comes down the carousel. "Is that all of it?" Blaine asks as he counts the number of bags. "That's it Blaine. I'll get a cart." Kurt says but sees Joey beat him to it and is bringing a cart. With the cart loaded down with luggage the group final heads towards the exit. They walk to the cars that will take them to the Hudson/Hummel home. After filling the trunks with luggage and the inside with people they are headed towards Lima. They arrive safely and the girls head inside with the babies while the guys bring in the luggage. With the luggage put in the correct room they sit down in the living room and catch up on the latest news. They discuss the week's schedule and what needs to be done before the wedding. The Grandparents as expected informed the boys that they have the week off so they are free to help them out in whatever capacity they need, including watching the girls if they need to run errands. Kurt and Blaine look at each other with smirks on their faces because they know they will not have to worry about taking care of the girls while in Ohio. "Kurt, what are your plans for sleeping arrangements while you are here?" Burt asks. "We are staying here until Friday. Then we are moving to Blaine's for the rest of the time so we are close to Dalton before the ceremony." Kurt explains to everyone. Carol walks into the living room and tells them that dinner is ready. They enjoy a wonderful meal with stories and talk about the wedding and babies when Rachael says. "I hate to do this but I need to head home. I am sure my Dads are home now. This has been a lovely meal and I will see you all very soon." Finn stands and gets the keys to Burt's car while Rachael grabs her things. "I'll be back later." Finn says as they head out the front door on their way to Rachael's house. "Kurt, I think it is time get the girls ready for bed." Blaine tells Kurt as they get up and head to Kurt's room to get the girl's stuff before they go into the bathroom. Burt and Carol are almost finished cleaning up the kitchen when Joey walks into the living room to talk to the Andersons. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I hope that me being here doesn't cause you any discomfort. If it does I will do my best to give you your space and stay out of your way. This is supposed to be a happy time for you and I don't want anything to make you sad." Angela stands up and walks to Joey and puts her hands on his face and says. "Joey, we don't hold you responsible for what your Father did many years ago. You are Blaine's brother and he has told us about you. We are looking forward to knowing you better because it seems to us that you are going to be a very important person in our son's life. All we ask is that you don't hurt him. He has experienced enough pain in his life." Angela says as she gives him a hug and Tom shows his support when he touches his shoulder. Standing in the hall Blaine has a big smile on his face seeing his parents accept Joey into their family.

Tom and Angel say their goodbyes to all the people staying at the Hudson/Hummel household and head home. After watching a movie together Carol and Kurt head upstairs saying. "See you guys in the morning." Joey heads to the guest room while the boys head up to Kurt's old room where the girls are sleeping. After cleaning up the boys quietly get into bed and Kurt says. "Blaine, this bed feels so good to be in after this long day." Kurt says as he spoons with Blaine. "I am so tired I will be asleep very soon. Tomorrow we will go to Dalton. Who do we need to see at Dalton? Blaine, Blaine" Not getting an answer Kurt sits up to look at Blaine and sees that he is sound asleep and heard nothing. He kisses him on his temple and cuddles up next to Blaine and falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24 Getting Ready

Friends and Family

Chapter 24 – Getting Ready

Blaine and Kurt are pulling into the Dalton Academy parking lot after eating breakfast with Emma and feeding Elizabeth her bottle of formula. Grandma and Grandpa Hummel will be taking the girls to the park while Blaine and Kurt are going to check out things at Dalton. The boys are walking down the staircase and stop at the bottom and remember their history at this spot. The first time they met was here, on this staircase, the place where Blaine asked Kurt to marry him was on this staircase, and soon this staircase will be where they say their vows and become one. They gently kiss then head to Head Master Andrews office. They enter his office and his assistant lets them wait in his office since he just stepped out. "This place hasn't changed a bit Blaine. We could put on our uniforms and we would fit right in." Kurt tells Blaine as they look around and remember their days at Dalton. "Blaine, Kurt Welcome back!" Head Master Andrews says as he hugs the former students he is happy to see. "We are all set for Saturday. Are you guys?" He asks. That's why we are here. Just wanted to check in and finalize everything." Kurt says. "We will be returning Friday morning to decorate the hall and staircase and have one rehearsal." Blaine informs the Head Master. "That will be perfect because we are blocking off the staircase and hall Thursday after school ends. It is so wonderful that you are coming back here for your ceremony and that so many of the Warblers are returning also. The whole school is abuzz." He tells the boys as he stands so he can take them to see the hall. They enter the hall and the boys are pleased to see that the tables are up and already covered with the white table clothes with the red Dalton insignia in the middle and the chairs under the tables. "It looks impressive." Blaine says with his right hand over his heart. "All we have to do is add a few decorations and we are good to go." Kurt mentions as they walk around the hall deciding where the main table will go, where the band will play, and where the dance floor is best located. Kurt gets it all decided while Blaine is sharing past memories of Dalton with the Head Master. "Are you ready Blaine? We have to get back to Lima in time to check on flowers and food." Kurt reminds Blaine. They thank Head Master Andrews for his time and head back to Lima happy that Dalton is set for their marriage ceremony.

Carol and Burt have fed the girls lunch and they are both taking their naps when the boys return. "How did it go boys?" Burt asks as he sits in his recliner. "It went very well, we met with Head Master Andrews and he showed us the hall and everything looks great." Kurt says. "How did the girls like the park?" Blaine asks Carol. "They loved it. Emma laughed the whole time she was swinging and I think her favorite part was going down the slide with Grandpa. They went down it like ten times and she squealed each time. She also loved digging in the sand." Carol answered. "She's going to be an architect I think because each pile had to be perfect and in a certain way or else she'd knock it down and start over." Burt laughs as he explains his opinion. "Oh no, I think we are going to have a perfectionist on our hands Blaine." Kurt says. "I wonder where she is getting that from." Blaine jokes, though not really with Kurt. From the top of the stairs they hear. "Bwaine, Gwammy" Emma shouts letting them know she is done napping. "Coming Emma," Blaine says loudly as he runs to the top of the stairs and gives her a kiss before checking her diaper. After being changed Blaine brings Emma downstairs and gives her to Kurt as he heads back upstairs after hearing Elizabeth start to cry. "Hey there Elizabeth, are you ready to get up Angel?" Blaine asks as he checks her diaper and ends up changing it. "Emma, would like some Cheerios?" Grammy asks. "Pwease" She says as she sits snuggly in Kurt's arms. "How is it being a Father Kurt?" Burt asks as he looks at his son. "To tell you the truth I thought it would be difficult having to adjust to full time care of the girls and getting them on a schedule but it has been amazing. I mean it has been hard but all the sacrifices that we have made are all worth it. We are tired most of the time. We don't see each other as much as we want. We can't be as spontaneous about doing some things like we used to. But it doesn't feel like we've given up too much because those faces, hugs, kisses, and laughs make it all worthwhile if that makes sense." Kurt explains to his Father. "It makes total sense Kurt. I remember feeling the same way when we brought you home." Burt tells his son. Blaine comes down the stairs with Elizabeth flying her through the air as she smiles happily.

The next few days race by and before they know it the boys are moving their family to Westerville and the Anderson's residence. Bright and early Friday morning everyone in the wedding party meet at Dalton Academy. They go through the wedding rehearsal first and make sure everyone knows there place. Santana is going to be responsible for carrying Emma down the staircase and helping her drop rose petals. Puck will be responsible for carrying Elizabeth down the staircase with the rings in a bag that will be tied to her wrist. Brittany is paired with Tina, followed by Mercedes and Joey. Rachael and Finn will lead Kurt and his parents in while Sam and Cooper will lead Blaine and his parents in. After the rehearsal is complete the group spends an hour decorating the hall with a few flowers and ribbons. "Perfect" Kurt says after they have finished. They pile into the cars and head to the Anderson household to start the pool party. The boy's parents left after the rehearsal so they would be at the house when guests start arriving. Some friends not in the wedding party were arriving already. They were catching up with the latest news and what everyone is up to when the wedding party pulls into the driveway. When everyone was inside Blaine and Kurt took the girls into the kitchen and fixed lunch for the girls. Blaine warmed up some macaroni and cheese for Emma and a bottle of formula for Elizabeth. Kurt was holding Elizabeth while Emma was trying to use a spoon to eat her lunch. "Eliz eating too?" Emma says. "Yup, she is drinking her formula." Blaine says as he wipes cheese off Emma's cheeks. Emma gets frustrated picking up macaroni with a spoon and decides to use her hand. Blaine was talking to Kurt and didn't notice. When he looked back at Emma he saw a little girl covered with cheese all over her hands and face. She was smiling because she was full. They all giggled at Emma before Blaine took her to the sink and cleaned her off. They rocked the girls for a few minutes and soon they were down for their afternoon naps. The boys then change into their swim trunks admiring each other's body for a minute before they headed downstairs and out to the pool carrying the baby monitor with them. The boys are near the pool when their family and friends yell. "Surprise" The boys stop in their tracks and look at each other confused and wondering what is going on. Tom stands and begins to speak. Blaine and Kurt will you please have a seat? I'm letting you know now that your parents are taking over this party for a while. We are turning this get together pool party into a wedding/baby shower. Since you guys now live in New York we never had the opportunity to throw you a wedding or a baby shower. So we are having a combination shower now with all your family and friends who love you guys dearly because tomorrow you are getting married and time is running out so we are doing it today." Everyone is sitting down on the grass as Tom continues. "Blaine, I know you thought at times that I didn't accept you being gay. It's not that I didn't accept you being gay, it was that I was very worried about the struggles I knew you would have to face and endure and I knew I wouldn't be able to protect you. I witnessed the struggles you had to deal with up close when were hurt by idiots and the pain you suffered during your teen years. Then Kurt came into your life and you changed before my eyes and I felt good about your future. You became a stronger person because you found a partner who would stand up and fight the battle with you and be there for you when you needed a hand up when life knocks you down. Together I see you two men making a big difference in this world." Tom concludes with moister in his eyes. Blaine stands and goes to his Father and hugs him tightly and says. "Thank you Father, I love you." Burt stood in front of the group and says. "I remember the day when Kurt came home and something was different about him. He had an expression on his face and a smile I hadn't seen before and I knew something was up. He had told me he had been to Dalton Academy to spy on the Warblers and he met this guy he thought was nice." Burt is telling the group as Kurt begins to turn red. "I remember the first time I saw Blaine." Burt continues. "Oh no please Burt don't go on." Blaine begs silently. "He was lying on Kurt's bed not knowing where he was after a party at Rachael's. I actually had a conversation with him a few days later. He asked me to have "the talk" with Kurt. I knew then that Blaine was either a weirdo or someone who really liked Kurt and would look out for him. Now we know which one he was." Burt tells the group as they start to quiet down from laughing at Burt's story. Angela takes the floor and looks at the couple and says. "We figured something was up with Blaine and Kurt when one day Blaine comes up to us and tells us he wants to help us out financially. He explained that it costs too much money to send him to Dalton Academy so he would be willing to go to McKinley High School. He had a list of reasons and read them all off except he neglected to tell us the real reason." As Angela retells the story Blaine is covering is face hoping it would start to rain so she would stop. "He wanted to be with Kurt but didn't want us to know. So we let him transfer not telling him we really knew the truth. Their relationship thrived and we saw two people share a love that is rare. They continued to be harassed, made fun of, and slushied because of who they are but their love and support for each grew." Angela says as Blaine and Kurt hold each other's hand as they remember McKinley High. Carol moves forward and begins to talk. Kurt had graduated high school and was going to go to community college but Blaine saw the unhappiness in Kurt's face and Blaine told him he needed to leave and go to New York. Kurt went to New York and loved it. In fact he thrived there and got lost in the allure of New York leaving Lima behind. He was finally accepted into NYADA and we were so proud of him. But as we know long distant relationships are very difficult and that was true for Kurt and Blaine. They both made mistakes causing a break up that caused both boys to be miserable and suffer without their best friend to talk to. It took a few months of being separated and being alone when they started rebuilding a friendship, along the way rebuilding a relationship that would be even stronger and now they want to spend a lifetime together. Kurt and Blaine you are going to be joined and become one tomorrow before family and friends. We couldn't be happier for you and we are so proud of the young men you have become." Angela states as Kurt and Blaine stand and say "thank you," as they get up and hug their parents.

"Wait a minute." Is heard coming from a voice that Blaine recognizes immediately as his head drops to his chest. "Take a seat Squirt, I have something I want to say to everyone." Cooper says as he makes his entrance with people cheering and clapping for the commercial star. "I have a few things I want say about my brother and brother-in-law. I remember being in California or working when I would get these phone calls from Blaine. One I remember particularly well is a call Blaine made to me where he couldn't stop talking about a kiss. I kissed him and he kissed me back and it was wonderful he went on and on about it. Then I got a call from him and he was walking home because he and Kurt had a fight outside Scandals" Cooper tells everyone as he is enjoying embarrassing his baby brother in a loving way. "Don't Coop, please Coop don't do this to me." Blaine says as he covers his face with is right hand and the groups eggs Cooper on wanting to hear more stories." He called one time lamenting about how Kurt had moved on and then on Thanksgiving he was yelling into the phone so excited because Kurt had called him even though the New Directions had lost Sectionals to Dalton Academy. The weirdest one was the night he had been zonked out sick with a cold and he woke up but his shirt was unbuttoned and opened and he had vapor rub on his chest and he didn't remember how it got there. That call was so confusing I laughed the whole time." Cooper says as members of the New Direction yell out, "Tina." "Then he called excited because he and Kurt hooked up at Mr. Schuester's almost wedding and they were back together though Kurt said they weren't. I really enjoyed the call where he told me he bought an engagement ring for Kurt even though they were still apart. But I will always love the phone call where Blaine told me that Kurt had said yes. Yes, on the Dalton staircase. He was so happy and I was so pleased for him. You made him so happy when you said yes Kurt that I thought he was going to rip his face open because his smile was so big. I am so looking forward to watching Blaine and Kurt grow into an old married couple who songs to each other. I love you guys." Cooper ends and walks toward the boys hugging them tightly.

Angela and Carol come out with the two girls dressed in their bathing suits and hand the girls to the boys as Angela says. "Not only are we celebrating their wedding, we are celebrating the two new additions to their family. As most of you know Blaine and Kurt were asked by their good friend Lindsey who had health issues to raise her children if she was every unable to. Unfortunately, Lindsey passed away unexpectedly a few weeks ago. So today we are also celebrating the arrival of the babies. So that being said lets' turn on the music, start eating some food and let the party begin. The group cheers as some jump into the pool while others start dancing and others begin eating.

Blaine and Kurt thank their parents for their words and their support. They walk around talking to their friends before they take Emma and Elizabeth into the pool. Emma starts splashing and is squealing because she is having so much fun. Elizabeth is simply enjoy lying in the water while being held in Kurt's arms until Rachael comes over and takes her over to show her to the girls while Tina takes Emma from Blaine. Blaine walks over to Kurt and sees if he wants to go eat before they feed the girls. As they are talking Tom asks Blaine if he would follow him, he wanted to tell him something. "I'll be back in a minute Kurt so wait for me." Blaine tells Kurt as he gets out of the pool and wraps a towel around his waist.

Blaine follows Tom into their house and says. "Blaine according to the rules of your trust fund you can't get access to the money without my approval. You do not have access to the money until you are 30 years old. I don't think your Grandfather was thinking that you would be raising two small children at 20 years old so I just want you to know that I am giving the bank a letter that says I give my approval to any request you have. In other words you have access to you trust fund immediately so you can use it to help raise your children." Tom informs his son. "Thank you Father. I promise I will not abuse the privilege." Blaine tells his Father. "Come on Blaine, there is a party going on and we are missing it." Tom says as he grabs Blaine and they head outside.

After feeding the girls they hear Angela announcing that they are opening gifts. The group joins the boys on the grass and the gifts are handed to the boys to unwrap. For the girls the boys receive clothes, diapers, toys, and gift cards. The boys receive a blender, bath towels, bedding and gift cards. Tom and Burt stood and told the boys they are also receiving a family trip to Disney World at a date to be decided because we know you guys love Disney. You won't need a babysitter because the whole family is going. Blaine and Kurt are very thrilled with the gift because they have talked about taking the girls to Disney World one day.

Blaine and Kurt turn to speak to their family and friends. Blaine starts by saying, "Four years ago I was lying in a hospital bed wondering what my life would be like in the future because my present life was pretty lousy. I never in my wildest dreams imagined having a day like today. I am blessed to have a partner in life who supports and accepts me and loves me for who I am including my many faults. I am blessed to have two little girls who I love unconditionally and they make my life complete. I am blessed to have two brothers who are happy to drive me crazy but who I love dearly and are always there when I need a shoulder to cry on, though I may no longer be calling Cooper. I am blessed to have so many people in my life who I call friends. I am truly blessed to have two parents who decided that they loved me more than they loved themselves and chose to let me be born. They have loved me unconditionally even though I am a constant reminder of a terrible part of their lives. Blaine concludes as Kurt continues. I want to thank you for coming because without you guys in our lives we wouldn't be complete and we wouldn't be together. Puck you told me to go spy on the Warblers. Little did we know you would be responsible for all of this?" Kurt says as he holds his hands out showing the union of both families. To the Warblers you took me into the group and I felt safe in a school for the first time. To the New Directions you got me through the up and downs of high school and better yet you became my lifelong friends. To my Father we went through a lot together. We were and still are there for each other, we grew up together. To Carol and Finn you became part of a family that I always wanted and support me with your love. To Blaine, you saved me. You are the person that makes me feel safe, loved, and complete. You gave me courage to stand tall and climb mountains I never thought I could, but you did. I know you will always catch me when I fall. You and I are raising two little girls that we adore and will do anything for. I can't imagine our lives getting any better as long as we are together. So thank you everyone for making this a wonderful and unforgettable day that we will cherish for the rest of our lives. We love you, thanks." Kurt says as he hugs and kisses Blaine. Emma runs up and grabs Blaine's leg. Before Blaine picks up Emma Carol gives Kurt Elizabeth. "This has been a perfect day." Kurt says. "We are a wonderful family and with you I'll have a perfect life." Blaine says as the young family walks inside the house looking forward to tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25 The Pre-Wedding Happenings

Friends and Family

Chapter 25 – The Pre-Wedding Happenings

"Kurt, are you awake?" Blaine whispers so he doesn't wake the kids who are sleeping in Blaine's old room with their Fathers. "Didn't you ask me the same question a few weeks ago Blaine? Do you ever sleep?" Kurt asks him as he smirks to himself. "Apparently, I sleep as often as you do because whenever I ask, you're always awake." Blaine says as he feels Kurt smack him on his hip. "Kurt, get your head out of the gutter. What kind of a Father are you? The girls are in the room?" Blaine says trying not to laugh too loud. "Tell me again why I am marrying you today?" Kurt wonders as he moves closer to Blaine and hugs him tightly while looking at his golden eyes. "You are marrying me today because you don't have anything better to do." Blaine says with a straight face before he says. "Honestly Kurt, I ask myself that question all the time. What did I ever do to get someone as special as you to agree to be my husband?" Blaine says with a smile on his face before he starts tickling Kurt. "If you wake up the girls you will deal with the consequences all by yourself Mr. Anderson. Come on, grab the baby monitor and I'll meet you in the kitchen. I'll warm up some milk for you so you can fall asleep." Kurt says as he quietly gets out of bed followed by Blaine.

Once they are in the kitchen Kurt gets out what he needs. "Can you make it hot chocolate instead of warm milk? Blaine asks as he puts some cookies on a plate. "Alright, this can be my wedding gift to you." Kurt chuckles. "Seriously, why are you awake and not getting your beauty sleep?" Kurt wonders. "I can't sleep because I am too excited about getting married to you today." Blaine explains to Kurt. "Me too," Kurt says with a loving smile. "You know we are tempting fate by being together the night before the wedding." Blaine informs Kurt. "I think we will be okay because fate brought us together Blaine." Kurt says as he hands Blaine his cup of hot chocolate along with a kiss. "Are you nervous?" Blaine asks Kurt as he sits down at the table. "I'm not nervous about today. It's more of an excited anticipation that I feel. We have waited so long and now it is so close I am almost speechless." Kurt explains. "What about you? How do you feel?" Kurt inquires. "I have wanted to be your husband for years Kurt. I know when we got engaged you were concerned because we were so young and many people thought we were crazy and making a huge mistake. Remember when April Rhodes gave us each a bottle of hooch. But I knew. I knew that you are the perfect person for me. You are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to and raising a family with." Blaine confesses to Kurt as he places his hand over Kurt's and then leans over and kisses Kurt passionately. "Okay that was good, next subject." Kurt says feeling warm all over. "This week has gone by so fast. I can't believe we'll be packing everything up on Sunday for our early afternoon flight back to New York on Monday." Kurt says as they hear Emma start to make some noise. "She must be dreaming." They listen intently for a few minutes but they don't hear another sound. "Good she is still asleep. She would be so cranky today if she woke up now. We need to leave for Dalton by 10 o'clock. We will get dressed there. I figure Carol and Angela can help get the girls dressed." Kurt decides. "Burt and Carol are coming here by 9:30 and taking you, Emma, and Joey over to Dalton while my parents are taking me, Elizabeth and Cooper." Blaine is reminding Kurt when they hear. "Hey guys. What's going on, planning to sneak out and elope?" Cooper teases the boys as he enters the kitchen. "Are you kidding, we would never want to miss your best man toast with all your lovely words of wisdom." Blaine says with a smirk. "Just wait Squirt, I have it memorized and I've been waiting for years to give it to you." Cooper says with a wink. "Excuse me." Joey says not wanting to walk into something between the brothers. "Come on in and have a seat Joey." Blaine says as he motions him to sit down along with the others. "We couldn't sleep and we didn't want to wake the girls." Blaine explains. "Speak for yourself Blaine. I'm up because I'm on the Pacific Time Zone. If I was in California right now I would still be out dancing. I'll probably fall asleep during the ceremony right on Blaine's shoulder." Cooper brags though no one believes him. "Coop, I don't know if I have formally introduced you to Joey Hill my brother. Joey this is my brother Cooper Anderson the star of the family." Blaine says as he rolls his eyes and Joey understands the message. "We sort of ran into each other yesterday." Coop says. "What does that mean Coop?" Blaine wonders hoping Cooper didn't do something dumb to Joey. "I was getting a hamburger and Joey was getting a glass of lemonade and we accidently ran into each other when we grabbed for the same ear of corn and his glass of lemonade spilled all over his t-shirt." Coop explained innocently as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "Would you like a cup of coffee Joey?" Cooper offers. "That sounds good." Joey says as he takes the cup offered by Cooper. The boys spend the next few hours learning about each other and telling stories about growing up and trying to top each other when they realize it is getting light outside. Blaine and Kurt finish their coffee because they are hearing noises coming from the monitor signaling that Emma is starting to wake up. "Well we had better get going because it is going to be a busy day for everyone." Kurt says as he picks up the coffee cups off the table and put them in the sink. He and Blaine head upstairs and see Emma moving around and know she will be awake in a few minutes. "Blaine I am tired now and I think I could sleep for a while." Kurt says as he rests his head with his eyes closed against Blaine's shoulder. "Buck up mister, you are not going to be able to sleep until, let me think, sometime tomorrow afternoon and that is if you are lucky." Blaine says with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

The girls are up and ready for breakfast. Kurt is warming up the formula for Elizabeth when Emma asks. "Pancake pwease syrup yum" Kurt looks at Emma who has her smile working and says. "Okay, I'll make you some pancakes with syrup." Blaine comes down in time to cut up Emma's pancakes with syrup on top and fill her cup with milk. "Eliz pancakes." Emma picks up a piece and tries to give it to Elizabeth. "She doesn't eat pancakes Emma. Elizabeth is still a baby. When she gets older she will eat pancakes." Blaine explains as he puts the pancake piece back onto her plate. "Baby Eliz is baby" Emma says excitedly. "Yes she is sweetie." Kurt tells her. The girls finish their breakfast and the boys take them upstairs for a bath and some clean play clothes.

It's 9:30 when Burt and Carol arrive. Kurt is double checking to make sure the girls dresses and their suits are in their garment bags and ready to go. Joey helps Kurt carry down the garment bags and his grooming bag. Finally everyone is standing in the entry way ready to go. "Goodbye Mr. Anderson I will see you at the staircase." Kurt says. "Goodbye Mr. Hummel I will be waiting for you." Blaine tells Kurt. The boys kiss goodbye and Kurt, Emma, and Joey leave with Burt and Carol. The Anderson's soon follow and both vehicles arrive safely at Dalton Academy and notice that some members of the wedding party have already arrived.

Kurt puts his things in his changing room while Blaine does the same in his room. Cooper shuts the door and locks it because he wants to talk to Blaine alone. "Blaine, I just want to tell you that I am so happy for you and I am so proud of all your accomplishments that you have worked so hard to get in your life. I am sorry that I have been hard on you. You didn't deserve it, especially not from your brother. You have gone through so much stuff and I haven't always been there for you like I should have. I should have done better by you Blaine and now that you are getting married I am afraid that our time has run out and I am going to lose my brother. I just want you to know I will always be here for you." Cooper says. "Coop I promise you won't lose me. You'll always be my brother who I love deeply and more importantly my friend. Kurt can never replace you." Blaine says as he hugs his big brother both with their eyes filled with water. "Blaine are you in their?" Sam asks as he knocks on the door. "Yes I am Sam." Blaine says loudly. Cooper unlocks the door and lets Sam in. "Are you ready? Do you need me to do anything for you?" Sam asks. "Before I get dressed let's go check on the hall and staircase. I want to make sure everything is set to go." Blaine says as they leave the room.

In Kurt's room Mercedes and Rachael are helping Kurt get ready. He unzips he garment bag and takes out and hangs up his black suit and white shirt. At the bottom of the garment bag he notices a wrapped box and card. The girls watch him as he looks at the card that says. "To My Love" He touches the card with his finger tips as water forms in his eyes. He opens the card and reads the hand written words. "Kurt you are my soul mate. You are the person who happens to be the love of my life and my best friend. This is just a little something for you to wear on your lapel. I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase. Love, Blaine" Kurt gently takes the wrapping off the box and slowly opens it. The tears flow when he see a silver puzzle piece lapel pin because he totally understands the meaning of it. "Kurt, are you alright?" Mercedes asks. "Yes, I am perfect." Kurt says with a smile. Carol comes in and gets everyone back on task. She informs them that she is going to get the girls dressed. "Kurt you need to be ready when I come back so you need to get started." She orders him as she leaves but would be back soon. After Carol leaves Finn walks in and says to Kurt. "I am very happy for you Kurt. I love you, and I only want is the best for you and Blaine." Kurt hugs Finn and says "Thanks Finn, I love you too."

Blaine is dressed when Burt comes knocking on his door. "Are you ready Anderson?" He asks. "Yes sir, I've been ready since the day I asked you for permission to marry Kurt in the auditorium." Blaine says. "I think I need to change my answer. Blaine you have my permission to marry my son. I only ask that you take care of him and love him with all your heart." Burt says. "I will sir, I promise you with all my heart." Blaine answers. "I was asked to deliver this to you. It is from Kurt." Burt says as he hands it to Blaine. He begins to read the card that Kurt wrote. "My beautiful Blaine, I am counting the minutes until we are married. Wear this in your suit coat pocket. You can use this in case you forget the lyrics to the song which I know you do sometimes. Love, "K" Blaine opens the box. It contains a yellow 6 inch square with the words to "Come What May" printed on it. Blaine uses it to wipe his eyes before folding it up and pushing it down into his suit pocket so the edges would show for Kurt to see.

Tom and Angela came into the room to gather their son for his special day. "You look so handsome Blaine. I don't think I have ever seen you happier than you are right now. We are so glad for you and so proud of you." Angela says as she pats his shoulders. "This world made you suffer a lot but you didn't let it defeat you. You survived and we are all better because of you." Tom tells him. "Are you ready Blaine?" Angela asks and he answers "Yes" with a smile. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Tom asks for the last time. "This is all I have ever wanted since the day I fell in love with him. He is my soul mate. He is my world." Blaine says with a smile so big his parents know without a doubt that Blaine is and will be happy in the future. They leave the room and head towards the staircase ready for the ceremony to begin.

Burt and Carol go to Kurt's room to pick him up. "Kurt, are you ready? It's almost time to go." Burt says. "Yes I am. I have never been more ready for anything in my life. I know without a doubt this is the right path to take and I am so looking forward to sharing my future with Blaine." Kurt says. 'Before we go Kurt I just want to tell you that I am so proud of you and the man you have become. I am blessed to have a son like you." Kurt says as he hugs Kurt with all the love a Father can have for his son. "It's time Kurt." Finn says as the Hudson-Hummels have one last family hug. They leave the room as they can hear the pre-ceremony music playing.


	26. Chapter 26 The Wedding

Friends and Family

Chapter 26 – The Wedding

It's 2 o'clock and the final pre-wedding music has finished. Mike Chang pushes a button on the music system and an instrumental version of "Come What May" begins and the ceremony begins. Santana dressed in a red dress with a yellow flower in her hair begins to slowly walk across the top floor heading towards the staircase with Emma who is wearing a yellow dress with a red ribbon in her hair. Emma drops red and yellow rose petals from her basket. When she gets to the staircase Santana picks up Emma and carries her slowly down the stairs helping Emma toss the rose petals to each side. They stop at the bottom and stand to the side. Puck dressed in a black suit and a white shirt wearing a red bow tie with a red boutonniere starts walking the same path as Santana next, carrying Elizabeth who is in a red dress with a yellow head band and a red bag that holds the rings tied to her wrist. Puck is holding Elizabeth by her waist facing forward as she leans against his chest. They stop at the bottom and stand on the opposite side of Santana and Emma. Joey, wearing the same kind of black suit but he has a yellow bow tie and boutonniere and Tina wearing a yellow dress continue the procession down the stair case. The music starts over and the doors from the hall open. Sam and Cooper walk through the doors and stand at the bottom of the staircase as Rachael and Finn start coming down the staircase and stop four steps before the bottom on the stair case and move to the side leaving a space between them. Blaine dressed in his black suit and white shirt with a yellow bowtie and a red and yellow boutonniere and Kurt's gift tucked safely in his pocket walks through the doors and sings:

_Never knew that I could feel this way_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day._

Kurt wearing the same as Blaine with a red bowtie and red and yellow boutonniere with the puzzle piece pinned to his lapel starts walking to the stair case followed by Burt and Carol as he sings:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Kirk starts slowly walking down the stair case as they both sing.

_And there's no mountain to high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day _

The boys complete their song and tears can be seen in their eyes as well as the guests.

Kurt stops and stands between Finn and Rachael with his parents standing on the step behind him as the Officiate walks in and stands at the bottom of the stair case off to the side. Blaine is standing between Sam and Cooper with his parents behind him.

The Officiate says. "I have never witnessed an opening procession so powerful for a Union Ceremony than the beautiful one we just saw. After taking a deep breath he says. "Let's begin, we are here to witness and celebrate with Blaine and Kurt the joining of two lives into one. Who presents Blaine Anderson?" He asks. "We do his parents." Tom and Angela say proudly. "Who presents Kurt Hummel?" He asks looking at Kurt. "I do his Father." Burt says loud and clear. "Blaine, will you please stand next to Kurt." He asks. Blaine walks up the stairs until he is on the same step as Kurt. They smile at each other as they join hands and look back at the Officiate. "Blaine and Kurt have chosen to recite their own vows. Kurt you may begin" He says. Kurt takes Blaine's hands and looks into his eyes and says.

_My dear Blaine, you make me feel so loved and I feel at home when I am with. Today I stand here with you on the same staircase where we met. On the same staircase where we became engaged and now this staircase is where we will be joined and become one. I vow to be your life partner until my dying day. I vow to catch you before you fall when life knocks you down. I vow to support and stand beside you as you strive to make your dreams come true. I vow to listen to your worries and concerns and help ease your mind. I vow to make you laugh and bring joy to your life. I vow to help you raise our children into responsible adults. But more importantly I vow to love you with all my heart. To love the person you are and the person you will become as we grow and become old together. You are perfect to me, you are perfect for me. I am so looking forward to the many years ahead as I share my life with you." Kurt vows with all his heart."_

"You can begin Blaine." The Officiate says. Blaine's eyes have tears as he takes a deep breath and looks lovingly at Kurt and begins to speak.

_"__Kurt, you move me. You moved me after you sang "Blackbird" years ago. You moved me when you agreed to be my husband. You moved me when you so lovingly accepted Emma and Elizabeth into our lives without a question. You move me today Kurt with your vows. Kurt you are my missing puzzle piece and make my life complete. I promise you Kurt to help you in any way you need to make your goals become a reality. I promise to give you the space you need to fly and experience all the wonders this world has to offer. __I promise to be your safe haven, the place where I will wrap you up tightly in my arms and protect you during a storm. I promise to love you with all my heart and if there are tears may they be tears of joy. Kurt you are the love of my life and our life together will be wonderful because we will be living it together as one."_

"Okay" The Officiate says as people are wiping their eyes. They take a deep breath and the ceremony continues. "Do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your husband for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part?" The Officiate asks. "I do" Kurt answers looking at Blaine. "Do you Blaine Devon Anderson take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your husband for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The Officiate asks. "I do" Blaine says clearly. "The rings" The Officiate asks for. Santana takes the bag from Elizabeth's wrist and gives the bag to Emma telling her to give it to Blaine. Santana holds her hand as she walks up the few steps with the bag and gives it to Blaine. Emma then grabs a hold of Blaine's leg not letting go. Santana leaves her and heads back to her place. Blaine gives Rachael the bag and she takes out the rings. She gives Kurt Blaine's ring and he says. "Blaine, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." Kurt slides the ring on to Blaine's third finger on his left hand with a smile. Rachael hands Blaine Kurt's ring and he says. "Kurt, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." As he slides the ring on to Kurt's third finger on his left hand adding it to the ring already there. The Officiate concludes by saying. "Kurt and Blaine you may now kiss your better half." The boys kiss passionately as the guests applaud causing Emma to hold Blaine's leg tighter because she is surprised from the unexpected noise. When it calms down the Officiate says. "It is my pleasure now to introduce to you Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The guests applaud and cheer as the boys hug and swayed back and forth. Blaine lets go of Kurt and picks up Emma while Kurt motions to Puck to give him Elizabeth. They stand there a few minutes smiling happily with their children in their loving arms. They walk down the stairs and stop at the bottom of the staircase to receive good wishes from their family and friends before they head to the reception in the hall.

The boys take their girls and dart into Kurt's changing room for a few minutes to be by themselves. "We did it Kurt, we are married and you are mine forever." He says as he kisses Kurt and his girls. "I can't believe how happy I am right now. I don't want this day to ever end Blaine." Kurt tells Blaine as he kisses Blaine and the girls. "Okay, we need to check diapers and head to the reception." Blaine reminds Kurt. Don't forget to bring Elizabeth's formula and we will get it warmed up." Kurt says as his Fatherly instincts take over.

In the hall that the reception is taking place in Sam takes the mike and says. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson." The boys enter as their guests clap. They begin eating and soon are kissing often when they hear the clinking of glasses. They finish their meal as soon they are dancing their first dance to "You Are the Sunshine of My Life." They were joined on the dance floor by their girls and soon the wedding party. Emma is giggling the whole time she is dancing with her Fathers and Elizabeth has a wonderful smile on her face. Their many friends start sing songs that the boys love or have sung together as people are dancing and having a great time as the day continues turning into night. They finally cut the chocolate and white wedding cake and give each other a piece being very polite as they do. Blaine and Kurt laugh at Emma as she eats some cake and uses her fingers to scrape off the frosting. She gets some of the frosting in her mouth while the rest is on her face.

Kurt is talking to Burt and Carol when he hears Blaine's voice coming over the speakers while he is standing on stage. I want to thank everyone for coming but before we call it a night I want to do something for my husband. As most of you know a few years ago Puck told Kurt to come and spy on the Warblers. I was passing this boy who had stopped on the staircase and he said "excuse me." He said he was a new student and he didn't know what was going on. I introduced myself and he told me he was Kurt Hummel. I told him the Warblers were going to perform in the commons and the Warblers were treated like rock stars here at Dalton. I took his hand in my and we ran down the hall into this large room. I excused myself and for the first time he heard me sing. Behind Blaine a curtain opens and Wes is carrying a Dalton blazer and helps Blaine put it on as the Warblers take their positions dressed in their Dalton blazers. They start making sounds when Blaine starts to sing and the Warblers follow along as they did years ago, there steps in unison.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regret just love_

_We can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love_

_We can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever_

_Cause, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look _

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me, feel like a teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real so don't ever look back, no_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

The guests show their appreciation with thunderous applause as Kurt with tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face runs on to the stage and hugs Blaine tightly. "I love you Blaine. You are my teenage dream." Kurt tells Blaine. Kurt stands in front of the mike as the guests quiet down to hear what Kurt has to say. "Now you know why I married him. I now you are all jealous because I am the lucky one who gets to take him home." Kurt kids with the guests. "We want to say goodbye because we will be leaving in a few minutes after hearing that song." Kurt states with a twinkle in his eye. We want to thank our family and friends for making this the most perfect day that Blaine and I could have ever imagine. We will remember this day for the rest of our lives. Next Tuesday we will make this marriage legal in New York but in our minds today will always be the day we were married. We are grateful you could be here for it. Thank you." Kurt finishes and they exit the stage during the applause to find their parents wanting to make sure the girls are set. "We will see you guys tomorrow around noon." They tell Blaine's parents. They walk quickly towards the exit between two lines of guests blowing bubbles. They get into the back seat of the car and are driven to a special spot for the night.

"Mr. Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson I love you." Kurt says as he kisses Blaine. "Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson I love you." Blaine says as he kisses Kurt.


	27. Chapter 27 Making it Legal

Friends and Family

Chapter 27 – Making It Legal

"Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt says to Blaine as he opens his eyes after a few hours of sleep after a night of passion with Kurt. "Good morning to you Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Blaine says. "What time is it?" He asks Kurt. "Time to get up and take a shower before Cooper picks us up in front of the hotel." Kurt mentions. "Okay, but last one in the shower has to buy breakfast." Blaine says as he races out of bed heading to the bathroom when he is tackled by Kurt. Blaine lands on the floor and Kurt gets up quickly getting to the shower first. "You're buying Blaine so I think I will be having steak and eggs this morning." Kurt teases Blaine who finally makes it to the shower. "You will pay for tackling me Kurt. Just you wait, at the most unexpected time you will pay." Blaine says as he put shampoo in his hands and washes Kurt's hair. After eating breakfast the boys pack up their belongings and check out. They are standing in front of the hotel when Cooper and Joey arrive to pick up the boys. "Hey Cooper, hi Joey." Blaine says as they climb into the backseat of the car. "Hi guys, I thought Cooper would like some company on the ride over." Joey shared. "How are the girls?" Kurt asks. "They were fine when we left. Mother was rocking Elizabeth and reading her a story while Father was playing Hide-N-Seek with Emma." Cooper says. "Our Father was playing Hide-N-Seek?" Blaine asks as he laughs. "I guess you're different when you are a Grandfather." Cooper observes. "They will probably be ready for naps by time we get there?" Kurt says. "That will work out great because we can get everything packed up before dinner." Blaine decides.

After getting back to the Anderson's house the boys quickly start packing up after greeting Tom and Angela. The boys had decided earlier to box up all their clothes and gifts they have received and ship them back to New York. They would each take a carry on filled with a few basic needs and things for the girls on to the plane. Thrilled they wouldn't have to deal with baggage claim and could get home sooner. "Bwinae, Kurt" Emma yelled and ran to the boys happy to see them. "Miss you" She says as Blaine picks her up and the boys hug and kiss her. "We missed you too little one." Blaine tells her. After they finished packing, dinner was ready and everyone enjoyed a lovely dinner. During the evening they talked about the Union Ceremony and looked at the numerous pictures taken. Cooper had everyone in tears as he shared stories about growing up in the Anderson household. Soon it was time for the girls to be bathed and put to bed. They spent the rest of the evening having an enjoyable time with Blaine's family when the boys excuse themselves and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. They were exhausted from the busy weekend and it didn't take long until they were in bed and sound asleep.

Monday morning around 9 o'clock Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachael arrived at the Anderson residence. The friends are all heading back to New York on the same plane. The baggage was put into the trunks and everyone made one last check to make sure they had everything they needed. They had a few minutes before leaving so the family listened to the boys as they explain their plans for Tuesday and when they were going to make their union legal. They look at the clock and see it is time to leave and head for the airport. The cars are loaded and they are off. They arrive to the airport safely and quickly make it thru security and get their boarding passes. They start to say their goodbyes because the boys know they will be boarding soon. "Thanks for everything. I love you." The boys tell their parents as they get on the plane with tears in everyone's eyes. The visit to Lima has ended as the plane heads east to New York City.

The Hummel-Anderson family returns safely to their apartment. They feed the girls and get them ready for bed before the loving family watches "The Little Mermaid" together. The boys sing along with the songs as the girls eyes are getting heavy. By time the movie ends the girls are sound asleep and the boys quietly put them to bed with a loving kiss.

"Kurt, remember when my Father wanted to talk to me the day of the party?" Blaine asks. "Yea, we were at the pool and about to get some food." Kurt recalls. "He wanted to let me know about the letter he was giving the bank. I told you that my Grandfather set up a trust fund for me when I was little before he died. I do not have access to it until I am 30 years old unless my Father approves of the withdraw request. Kurt the letter he is sending to the bank says he pre-approves any withdraw requests I make from now on. In other words I have access to my trust fund now." Blaine explains. "Wow" Kurt says in shock. "What does that exactly mean because we haven't exactly talked about our financial situation?" Kurt questions. "It means that we don't have to stress over paying our bills each month, but I promised my Father that I wouldn't abuse the trust he is showing me." Blaine says. "I am very happy for you and I totally agree with your promise Blaine. It does take a big worry off our shoulders knowing we have a little nest egg to fall back on if we need it." Kurt acknowledges.

Tuesday morning arrives and Emma lets Kurt know it's time to wake up as she quietly walks into the boy's room and looks closely at Kurt. He is sleeping so she carefully pushes his right eyelid up so she can see Kurt's eye and Kurt can see her as she says. "Kurt, up pwease." "Good morning Emma." He says as he lifts her up and puts her in the middle. "Hi Emma" Blaine says he tickles her causing her to giggle and make the sound that he loves to hear. "I guess we are all awake now." Kurt says as Elizabeth can be heard starting to cry. The boys get up and change diapers before they make breakfast and warm a bottle. After breakfast Kurt picks out the girls outfits while Blaine showers and cleans up. Blaine puts on in his royal blue suit with Kurt's gift tucked into his suit coat pocket. Kurt showers and gets cleaned up while Blaine dresses the girls in their outfits. The doorbell rings and Blaine opens the door and lets Joey in. Joey will be going with them to city hall and be a witness to the wedding. Kurt finishes getting dressed by putting the puzzle piece pin on his lapel. He walks out and smiles widely as he sees Blaine and the girls looking beautiful. "Looking good Kurt," Blaine mentions with a twinkle in his eye. Joey takes a picture of the family before they head out with the baby bag to get a taxi.

They are scheduled to see the judge at 11 o'clock. They arrive early and have 30 minutes to spare so they sit down on a bench outside the judge's room. The elevator doors open and Finn and Rachael exit and smile brightly as they see the boys. "Hi guys." Finn says as he hugs Kurt and Blaine. "Are you ready?" Rachael asks. "We've been ready." Kurt remarks. The elevator rings again but no one notices until Blaine looks down the hall and yells. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?" A man says. "Last I heard my son is getting married today. I would never miss that." Tom says as he hugs his son and Kurt. "It is so wonderful that you are here. We didn't expect you to come after Saturday." Kurt says as he welcomes the hugs and kisses from Burt and Carol. "We have looked forward to this day since the day you were born Blaine." Angela says with a tear in her eye. "I couldn't miss this big moment in your life Squirt." Cooper says as he hugs his brother. An official comes out and calls. "Anderson and Hummel" The family starts heading towards the judge's office when they hear. "Wait, wait for us." A group yells causing the family to turn around. Running down the corridor is Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Wes, Trent and Artie. "Oh my God" Blaine says as he looks at Kurt and they both start to cry. "We couldn't miss the marriage of Klaine. We've seen this relationship develop from the beginning, go through its ups and downs, and now we just had to be here for the finish." The friends say. "We are so blessed to have friends like you." Kurt says. "Okay let's do this." Blaine says as everyone goes into the judge's chambers and stands around the couple so they can see this wonderful moment. The judge looks at the boys and they nod showing the judge they are ready. Kurt and Blaine face each other holding each other's hands and the judge begins. "We gather here today to join these two men in matrimony. Do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawfully wed husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health forsaking all others until death do you part." Kurt answers. "I do." The judge continues. "Do you Blaine Devon Anderson take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wed husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health forsaking all others until death do you part?" Blaine answers. "I do." "Do you have rings?" The judge asks. The boys look at each other and laugh as they quickly take off their rings and hand them to each other. Kurt takes Blaine's left hand and repeats what the judge had just said. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." Kurt slides Blaine's ring onto his finger. Blaine takes Kurt's left hand and repeats. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you." Blaine slides Kurt's ring onto his finger. The judge finishes by saying. "By the power invested to me by the state of New York I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your spouse." The boys kiss as the group shouts and cheers. Kurt and Blaine have tears running down their faces with smiles so wide their cheeks hurt. "Let me introduce to you Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The judge announces. Blaine and Kurt turn so they can hug all their family and friends. After a few minutes the judge asks for some signatures so he can complete the wedding certificate. Kurt signs the certificate followed by Blaine. "I now need the witnesses to sign now." The judge says. The boys look around when Puck announces. "We are all signing." And that's what they did. The wedding certificate was filled with everyone's name. When the last person signs Tom announces that everyone is invited to lunch at a nearby restaurant. Blaine and Kurt grab the girls and they all head out to celebrate the marriage of Klaine.

Blaine and Kurt's family and friends are enjoying a wonderful lunch filled with laughter when Finn stands and holds a glass of champagne and says. "I would like to make a toast. Kurt and Blaine you two have a rare kind of love that we can only hope for. May your life together be filled with many years of joy and happiness and may your struggles be small and few, to Kurt and Blaine." The group cheers and clinks their glasses together before they take a sip. Blaine eyes start to get wide as he sees Cooper stand up and says. "I need to say a few words about my brother and his husband. Squirt don't worry it won't be too painful. My little brother has had to deal with a lot in his young life, more than he should have. But he never let it stop him from being who he is. He was traveling his life path alone, surviving despite everything he went through, when he met a kid who was on a similar path. Together they walked down the same path and they became stronger and their future became brighter as they fell in love. They faced struggles in their relationship but their love got them through to where we are today witnessing the legal marriage of Blaine and Kurt. We wish you both all the best and are looking forward to being at your 50th wedding anniversary bash. Let's raise our glasses in honor of Blaine and Kurt." Cooper finishes as Blaine hugs his brother and says. "Thanks, I love you."

Burt, Carol, Tom, and Angela stand and they get everyone's attention. "We know that you are waiting until later to go on your honeymoon and we don't think that is proper." Burt says and Carol continues. "We have talked to both of your employers and they have both agreed to give you time off until Monday." Angela begins to say. "We have rented out a house in the Hamptons for you two can enjoy some time alone as a newly married couple." Tom finishes by telling the boys. "You don't have to worry about child care because we are going to take care of the girls until you return Sunday night." Blaine and Kurt are shocked to hear the news. "I can't believe you guys did that." Blaine says. Kurt whisper something to Blaine and Blaine shouts "Yes, that would be perfect I agree. Go ahead and make the announcement. "Kurt and Blaine stand. "Thank you everyone. You guys have made our wedding day something we will never forget. You have reminded us again how lucky we are to have a family and friends like you. You guys make our life so much better, so we would like to do something for you." Blaine says as he gives the floor to Kurt. "Blaine and I appreciate your honeymoon gift very much." Kurt says to his parent's and in-laws. "We have had so much fun these last few days we don't want it to end. So if you don't mind, Blaine and I would like to invite everyone to the house in the Hamptons you rented out and continue this party for the rest of the week." Kurt says as he and Blaine look around at their family and friends. "Are you sure?" Burt asks. "We are positive." Blaine says. "Okay, we are moving this celebration to the Hamptons. I will give everyone the address and we will meet there." Tom says as the group cheers. They finish their lunch and they head to the Hamptons.

By early evening everyone has made their way to the house in the Hamptons. After claiming bedrooms and changing into beach wear they discover that the refrigerator is stocked and pantry is filled with goodies. They decide to have a cookout down on the beach. The fire is roaring as Burt the grilling expert starts taking orders. The group is eating, laughing, and having the best time. They don't notice a young family looking out of the glass door as they are waiting for Elizabeth's bottle to warm up. "Blaine, our lives at this very moment could not be better. We don't need wealth or a lot of material things. All we need is each other, our children, and those people out their celebrating our wedding." Kurt tells Blaine as they hold their children tightly. They look out on the sight of their family and friends enjoying themselves, and knowing their life is perfect and they couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
